EXO Class
by Kim Chan Soo
Summary: "Baekhyun kan pendek nanti nilainya dia menurun"/"Aku mengusai wushu."/"Kenapa Minseokkie? Karena Yifan terlalu overprotective?"/"Anaknya Hackyeon Eomma. Lagipula mana mau aku manjat pohon."/"Tenyata kau manis juga ya, Kyunggie."/"Jheongmal mianhamnida, Sehun-ssi."/"Surat untuk siapa, Channie?"/"Chanyeol mencium bibir anak panti itu?"-WARNING!GS!ALL UKE AS YEOJA! Chapter 9 update!
1. Prolog

Title: Exo Class

Cast: All official couple Exo, LeoN/Neo Vixx, 2Min Shinee, Yewook Hanchul Sibum SuJu, BangHim BAP

Rated: T

Genre: Romace/Family/Friendship/Ga taulah Chacha juga bingung

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan, diri mereka, agensi, keluarga masing-masing. But this FF is mine

Warning: Genderswitch, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, aneh, alurnya kecepetan, kadang ga nyambung, deelel yg bisa bikin muntah

Annyeong,

Chacha author baru di sini.. ini ff pertama Chacha yang dipublish.. ff ini terinspirasi dari mv Face-nya Nu'est dan kelas chacha yang sangat "Baik".. ini masih prolog dulu ya...

Kesalahan bukan pada mata readers tapi kesalahan berasal dari Chacha..

X

O

X

O

Hope you enjoy!

Happy Reading

E

X

O

cast:

Kim Min Seok

Seorang yoeja yang lebih suka dipanggil Xiumin oleh Luhan. Ya, yoeja itu merupakan sahabat baiknya Luhan di kelas. Yoeja manis yang memiliki pipi _chubby_ ini berasal dari kalangan biasa saja. Ia sekolah dibiayai orang tua Luhan karena ibunya bekerja di salah satu butik milik keluarga Luhan. Sedangkan ayahnya, sudah maninggal saat Xiumin masih berumur 12 tahun. Xiumin merupak yoeja yang paling rajin di kelasnya. Terlihat dari nilainya yang selalu saja berkisar 90-100. Yoeja itu juga mengenakan kacamata yang tebal karena hobinya yang membaca. Diam-diam Xiumin menyukai Kris entah karena apa. Tapi perasaannya berubah saat Xiumin menolong seorang siswa yang sering di_bully_ Exo.

Xi Luhan

Satu-satunya yoeja yang ada di Exo. Yoeja yang biasa dipanggil Luhan ini, merupakan yoeja yang paling bandel di kelasnya, bahkan di sekolahnya. Paling suka mengubah warna rambutnya, padahal peraturan kedua di sekolah ini siswa tidak boleh mewarnai rambutnya. Luhan merupakan anak dari Xi Hangeng dan Xi Heechul yang merupakan pengusaha fashion terkenal asal Cina yang menetap di Seoul. Mempunyai banyak _brand _yang terkenal di seluruh dunia. Jika kalian tahu Seoul Fiction? Itu merupakan salah satu _brand_ milik orang tua Luhan. Luhan tinggal dengan kedua orang tuanya. Yoeja itu memiliki sifat periang, dan juga easy going. Yoeja itu bahkan bias memikat namja hanya dengan sebuah seulas senyum yang begitu manis. Seorang yoeja yang sangat suka menari dan menyanyi. Tak jarang ia sering mengikuti lomba memnyanyi dan menari. Dan mendapatkan tempat kedua untuk menyanyi dan tempat pertama untuk menari. Tapi sayang, kini Luhan menenpati posisi ketiga utuk menyanyi dan tempat kedua untuk menari karena murid baru di sekolahnya.

Wu Yi Fan

Namja blesteran Cina-Kanada yang biasa dipanggil Kris ini adalah leader di Exo. Memiliki badan yang tinggi dan tegap. Kris merupakan anak dari Wu Zhoumi dan Wu Henry yang merupakan pengusaha pertambangan. Memiliki lima perusahaan penambangan yang berada di berbagai negara. Tercatat menjadi orang kaya kedua di dunia dan orang kaya pertama di Kanada. Orang tua Kris menetap di Kanada sedangkan Kris tinggal bersama saudara sepupunya di Seoul. Memiliki sifat yang dingin dan terkenal paling kejam di Exo. Kris tidak akan membiarkan siapapun –namja ataupun yoeja- pergi dengan tenang dari hadapannya jika orang itu membuat masalah dengannya. Tapi, Kris bisa bersikap lembut hanya pada Xiumin dan Luhan.

Kim Joon Myun

Seorang namja berwajah malaikat yang memiliki otak diatas rata-rata. Namja ini sudah sering mengikuti olimpiade matematika ataupun fisika tingkat internasional. Namja yang suka disapa Suho, merupakan anak dari actor dan aktris terkenal bernama Kim Siwon dan Kim Kibum. Suho memiliki adik yoeja bernama Kim Kyungsoo. Selain pintar, Suho adalah seorang yang sangat baik dan ramah. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Kris. Suho pernah menolong seorang yoeja yang yang dikerjai Kris karena sebuah insiden –menurut Suho- kecil. Suho sangat membenci salah satu anggota Exo karena sebuah insiden yang menimpa adiknya. Saat ini yang ada di kamus pribadi Suho adalah berlajar dan belajar. Namun seseorang telah mengubah namja yang memiliki seyum malaikat ini.

Zhang Yi Xing

Seorang yoeja manis yang sangat pintar dalam menari. Yoeja yang sering dipanggil Lay ini memiliki dimple saat yoeja ini tersenyum. Lay sekolah dibiayai oleh pemilik panti asuhan yang merupakan orang tuanya Suho dan Kyungsoo. Lay tinggal dipanti asuhan karena orang tuanya meninggalkannya dipanti asuhan saat dia masih bayi. Lay berteman baik dengan Kyungsoo yang merupakan adik dari Suho. Lay merupakan anak yang periang, ramah dan juga sedikit tertutup. Dia hanya bias terbuka hanya dengan Kyungsoo dan Chen. Lay menyukai Suho karena namja itu yang menolongnya dari sebuah insiden. Lay juga berteman dengan Xiumin tanpa Luhan tahu. Lay tahu kalau sebenarnya Luhan sangat membencinya.

Kim Jong Dae

Seorang namja yang sangat pintar kedua setelah Suho. Orang-orang lebih sering memanggilnya Chen entah karena apa. Chen tinggal di panti asuhan yang sama dengan Lay. Chen mendapatkan beasiswa untuk sekolah di Seoul Art International High School. Chen dan dua orang temannya selalu menjadi korban pem-_bully_-an Exo. Alasannya karena mereka adalah anak beasiswa. Entahlah Chen juga tidak mengerti. Namja itu lebih suka diam daripada melawan. Karena jika dia melawan maka dia juga akan keluar dari sekolah elit itu. Prinsip Chen sama dengan Suho. Belajar dan tidak akan jatuh cinta sebelum lulus sekolah. tapi semua berubah saat seorang yoeja yang menolongnya pada saat dia di_bully_. Chen juga dekat dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Lay, dan juga Suho.

Byun Baek Hyun

Seorang yoeja yang sedikit manja dengan Chen karena mereka seumuran. Baekhyun juga tinggal di panti asuhan yang sama dengan Chen dan Lay. Baekhyun tinggal di panti asuhan karena pada umur 8 tahun kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Baekhyun adalah seorang yoeja yang periang, ramah dan juga pintar menyanyi. Baekhyun sering menjadi korban pem-_bully_-an Exo. Walaupun Baekhyun sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi, Chen selalu berada disampingnya dan selalu bilang kalau dibalik masalah selalu ada kebahagian. Dan Baekhyun percaya itu. Baekhyun dekat dengan Kyungsoo, Chen, Tao, Suho dan juga Lay.

Park Chanyeol

Seorang namja yang sangat sekali suka tersenyum. Sifatnya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Kris. Chanyeol merupakan saudara sepupu Kris. tapi jika Chanyeol marah, dia akan lebih sangar dari Kris. biasanya Chen-lah yang menjadi sasaranya. Ibunya Chanyeol adalah kakak dari Ibunya Kris. Ibunya Chanyeol adalah seorang chef internasional yang memiliki restoran sendiri di Paris. Kalian kenal Park Ryeowook? Dia adalah Ibunya Chanyeol. Kalian kenal actor yang bernama Yesung? Dia adalah ayahnya Chanyeol. Tapi dia tidak pernah mau mengakui Chanyeol adalah anaknya. Entahlah karena apa dan hal itu yang membuat Chanyeol sangat membenci ayahnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya, Chanyeol menciantai seorang yoeja yang selalu menjadi korban pem-_bully_-an Luhan. Sejak pertama kali dia bertemu yoeja itu.

Kim Kyung Soo

Seorang yoeja bermata bulat yang sangat polos. Kyungsoo memiliki sifat yang ramah, rendah hati, dan juga rajin. Terlihat dari nilainya yang selalu berada diatas rata-rata. Kyungsoo sangat suka menyanyi dan juga memasak. Karena suaranya, salah satu magnae Exo menyukainya. Kyungsoo dan Suho sering sekali berkujung ke panti asuhan milik orang tuanya. Selain untuk bermain dengan Baekhyun dan Tao, dia juga suka bertanya pada Chen. Karena penjelasan Chen lebih mudah diterima daripada penjelasan kakaknya sendiri. Di kelas, Kyungsoo dekat dengan dua magnae Exo. Tapi karena sebuah insiden, Suho melarangnya dekat dengan semua member Exo.

Huang Zi Tao

Seorang yoeja yang memiliki mata panda beasal dari Cina. Yoeja manis ini diam-diam sangat menguasai seni bela diri. Tao merupakan anak dari pemilik perusahaan entertainment terbesar di Cina. Tao tidak mau memberi tahu teman-teman dekatnya karena Tao tidak mau diangap special oleh teman-temannya. Dia mau diterima karena dirinya sendiri bukan karena kekayaan orang tuanya. Tao baru beberapa bulan sekolah Seoul Art International High School. Karena aksen Cina-nya masih kental, Tao sering di_bully_ teman-teman sekelasnya dan juga Exo. Biasanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang selalu menolongnya. Tao sering datang ke panti asuhan untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun atau berlajar dengan Chen.

Kim Jong In

Namja yang lebih suka dipanggil Kai merupakan seorang _playboy_. Tapi Kai berubah setelah mendengar suara nyanyian seorang yoeja bermata bulat. Tapi karena perbuatannya, yoeja itu menjauh. Kai merupakan anak dari seorang actor bernama Kim Minho dan juga penari bernama Kim Taemin. Kai selalu bangga dengan ibunya. Karena bakat menari ibunya menurun padanya dan juga pemilik sekolah Seoul Art International High School. Sedangkan ayahnya, dia tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak dia umur 12 tahun. Entahlah mungkin ayahnya sudah tidak pernah peduli lagi padanya. Kai selalu membolos pelajaran matematika dan fisika. Dan biasanya dia akan membuat onar di sekolah. Kai hanya mau mendengar omelan Kyungsoo saja.

Oh Sehun

Seorang namja berwajah datar yang sifatnya dan juga kulitnya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Kai. Merupakan anak dari penyanyi Oh Taek Woon -atau yang biasa di kenal Leo- dan Oh Hack Yeon -atau yang biasa dikenal N-. Orang tua Sehun dan juga ibunya Kai merupakan pemilik sekolah Seoul Art International High School. Diam-diam Sehun mencintai Luhan. Teman-temannya tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi, Baekhyun mengetahuinya dan karena itu Sehun sangat bersemangat sekali untuk mem-_bully_ Baekhyun bersama dengan Luhan. Selain itu juga karena Baekhyun seorang siswi beasiswa. Bagi Sehun, persahabatan adalah segalanya dari pada cinta. Sehun juga merupakan magnae dari Exo.

Prolog

Seoul Art International High School, sekolah elit yang berada di tengah-tengah kota Seoul. Sekolah ini berisikan murid-murid dari kalangan orang yang terpandang di Korea Selatan. Jadi bias dibayangkan seberapa mahalnya sekolah ini? Selain itu sekolah ini juga berisikan murid pintar. Tak heran jika sekolah ini mendapat banyak sekali penghargaan. Kemarin, salah satu murid Seoul Art International High School bernama Kim Joon Myun, mendapat medali perak olimpiade internasional fisika.

Selain berisi murid pintar, sekolah ini juga berisi murid-murid yang memiliki kelakuan yang sagat buruk. Mereka berkumpul membentuk sebuah geng bernama Exo. Walaupun geng mereka haya berisi lima orang, tapi tetap saja kelakuan mereka jauh dari kata baik. Bahkan guru saja sudah angkat tangan untuk mengurus semua tindakkan mereka –yang dianggap- meresahkan seluruh warga sekolah.

Sekolah ini juga terkenal dengan guru-guru yang memiliki kesabaran yang sangat extra. Karena beberapa anak yang kelakuannya menlenceng dari kata baik, sekolah ini juga berisi siswa yang otaknya dibawah rata-rata. Jadi kalian masih berminat mencoba di sekolah elit itu?

Tapi di sekolah ini juga sesuatu terjadi. Seuatu yang mampu mengubah hidup dua belas murid. Yang awalnya mereka adalah musuh, berubah menjadi sebuah kelompok yang sangat kompak. Berawal dari dua orang guru yang dengan cara yang berbeda mengubah hidup mereka. Guru yang sangat berbeda dengan kebanyakan guru lain di Seoul Art International High School. Dan kedua guru itu membentuk mereka hingga memjadi seseorang yang sangat dibanggakan.

* * *

Gimana? Gimana? Bagus ga? ini ff terinspirasi dari mv punya Nu'est yang Face dan juga ff ini kedukung juga kan sama comeback-nya EXO yg wolf.. Chacha dapet ini inpirasi karena mumet belajar mat gegara mau remedial trus Chacha nonton deh mv-nya terus dapet deh nih ff.. kalo misalnya ada yg review Chacha bakal lanjut tapi ga janji updatenya bakal cepet soalnya tugas mat Chacha tu buaaaannyyyakkkk sekaleh.. tapi kalo ga ada yg review yaud gapapa.

oh iya panggil Chacha aja ya jangan Author.. soalnya Chacha kan baru banget di sini terus ff Chacha juga ga bagus bagus amat. terus juga biar ga terlalu kaku lah. kan kalo manggil Chacha kan enak oke?

Jangan lupa review ya...

Pai pai ~


	2. Chapter 1: The First

Chapter 1: The Frist

Pagi hari di sekolah Seoul International High School. Banyak murid yang baru saja masuk, hanya sekedar jalan-jalan di lorong kelas, atau sedang ngobrol. Sekolah elit itu pagi ini cukup tenang. yang terdengar hanya beberapa suara murid perempuan yang sedang gossip dengan teman-temannya dan juga suara kicauan burung. Sekolah elit ini terletak agak di pinggirin kota Seoul. Dan juga di belakang sekolah ini ada sebuah gunung yang ada air terjunnya. Jadi jika sudah terlalu stress dengan pelajaran, kalian bisa ke gunung ataupun air terjun untuk me-_refresh_ otak kalian.

Namun ketengan sekolah elit itu terusik karena sekelompok orang yang bernama Exo itu datang. Bunyi dari kendaraan motor memenuhi parkiran sekolah elit itu. Exo yang berjumlah empat orang namja dan seorang yoeja itu jalan di koridor lantai satu menuju tangga. Seketika semua mata tertuju pada Exo. Exo merupakan icon sekolah elit itu. Mereka terkenal bukan karena prestasi, tapi karena kelakuan mereka yang jauh dari kata baik.

Luhan berjalan memasuki kelasnya yang masih sangat sepi. Hanya ada seorang yoeja dengan kacamata tebal yang bertengger di hidungnya, sedang duduk sambil membaca buku yang sangat tebal. Selalu seperti ini. Pikir Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya! Sampai kapan kau betah dengan buku itu?" tanya Luhan yang sedang jalan menuju bangkunya yang tepat berada di sebelah yoeja itu.

Yoeja itu hanya tersenyum tanpa menurunkan buku tebal itu dari wajah manisnya. "Sampai aku benar-benar bosan." Jawab yoeja itu kemudian kembali larut dalam buku kesayangannya itu. "Tapi sampai kapan Minsoek?" tanya Luhan yang sudah duduk manis di bangkunya. "Aku saja sudah lelah melihatmu setiap hari baca buku itu." Lanjut Luhan kemudian memainkan ponselnya.

"Jangan memanggilku Minsoek!" desis yoeja itu tajam yang membuat Luhan menghela nafas. "Itukan namamu." Balas Luhan yang membuat yoeja itu menurunkan bukunya kemudian menatap tajam Luhan. "Cukup panggil Xiumin bisa kan?" tanya yoeja yang lebih suka dipanggil Xiumin daripada nama aslinya. Luhan hanya mendengus kesal. "Kenapa kalau Kris yang memangil nama aslimu, kamu tidak pernah marah? Kenapa kalau aku, kamu marah?" tanya Luhan dengan wajahnya yang kesal. Xiumin hanya terkekeh. "Kau tahu kan?" Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Memangnya apa bedanya dia dengan aku?"

Xiumin tidak menjawab lagi. Dia lebih memilih diam daripada melanjutkan lagi. Akan lama selesainya dan mungkin saja satu kelas akan tahu termasuk juga Kris, karena mereka sekelas. Xiumin kembali larut dalam buku tebal kesayangannya.

"Xiu, apa kau tahu?" tanya Luhan yang langsung diserobot Xiumin. "Aku tidak tahu. Kamu belum bilang." Jawab Xiumin cepat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku di depannya. Xiumin hanya terkekeh saat Luhan menggeram kesal. "Aku belum selesai bicara! Jangan serobot ucapanku!" seru Luhan kesal. "Baik-baik, silahkan dilanjutkan nona manis." Balas Xiumin yang membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku dengar dari Kris, ada murid baru di kelas kita hari ini." Ucap Luhan yang membuat Xiumin menatapnya penasaran. "Katanya perempuan, anak panti asuhan. Sekolah dia dibiyayain oleh orang tuanya Suho." Lanjut Luhan sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat ucapan Kris yang dia dengar tadi waktu di mobil.

Xiumin masih saja menatap Luhan. "Kau, tidak berniat untuk mengerjainya bukan?" tanya Xiumin penuh selidik yang membuat Luhan tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau baru saja memberiku ide." Xiumin hanya menghela nafasnya. Selalu saja seperti ini. Apa Luhan belum puas mem_-bully _dua anak panti asuhan itu. Pikir Xiumin sedih kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kelas.

"Ya! Xiumin kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Xiumin berjalan ke arah pintu. "Kau tidak mau ikut kami?" Xiumin terdiam tepat di depan pintu kelas. Yoeja itu tahu maksud kami dari omongan Luhan adalah Exo. Dan pasti Luhan mengajaknya untuk mem_-bully_ siswi baru itu. Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa berbalik melihat Luhan.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabanku bukan?" Ucap Xiumin pelan. Kemudian yoeja itu membuka pintu kelasnya dan keluar dari kelasnya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya menhela nafasnya. Luhan tahu sifat sahabatnya ini. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun mereka bersama. Dan dia tahu betapa lembut dan baiknya hati seorang Kim Minseok.

~xoxo~

Chen dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju ruang kepala untuk mengantar Lay, yang merupakan siswi baru di sekolahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, tak henti-hentinya Baekhyun bercerita. Chen hanya membalas anggukan atau senyuman. Sedangkan Lay hanya tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang bias ceria jika bersama Chen ataupun Kyungsoo. Munkin karena mereka seumuran. Pikir Lay.

"Nah, Jie kita sudah sampai." Ucap Chen yang membuat Lay tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah iya Dae-ie gomawo. Baekhyun-ah gomawo." Balas Lay yang hanya dibalas senyuman dari Chen. "Jie-jie masuk dulu ya." Laypun masuk ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah. meninggalkan Chen dan Baekhyun yang masih bergandengan tangan.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Ajak Chen yang diangguki Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat sangat mengemaskan dimata Chen. Chen mengacak pelas rambut Baekhyun. Membuat yoeja manis itu cemberut. "Ya! Rambutku kan jadi berantakan." Seru Baekhyun kesal sambil merepikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah Chen. Chen hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang menurutnya lucu. "Tapi, kamu masih cantik kok." Balas Chen dengan senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya. Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Sudah ayo kita ke kelas." Ucap Chen kemudian menarik lembut tangan Baekhun yang digenggamnya. Baekhyun hanya mengikuti Chen dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk. Mungkin Baekhyun menyukai Chen. Tapi entahlah Baekhyun sendiri juga tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya.

Di lain tempat, seorang namja tampak kesal melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat dekat dengan Chen. Namja itu adalah Chanyeol. Memang benar Chanyel menyukai, ah bukan lebih tepat Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun. Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tapi saat itu Baekhyun terlihat sangat dekat dengan Chen. Hal itulah yang membuat Chanyeol kesal dengan Chen. Sampai sekarangpun Chanyeol masih saja kesal dengan Chen. Bahkan dia yang terlihat sangat semangat jika mem-_bully_ Chen.

"Lihat saja Chen apa yang terjadi saat pulang sekolah nanti. Kau tidak akan pernah kuampuni." Bisik Chanyeol di sertai smirk yang sangat mematikan. "Aku akan membuat Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, anak beasiswa." Chanyeol pun pergi dari tempatnya berdiri masih dengan smirk yang membuat merinding siapa saja yang melihatnya.

~EXO~

Bel sudah berbunyi semenjak 20 menit yang lalu, tapi guru matematika tidak juga masuk ke kelas XI-2, kelas Luhan, Kris, dan Xiumin. "Jam pelajaran Jung Seonsaengnim kan?" tanya Luhan entah pada siapa. "Iya, tapi kenapa belum datang sampai sekarang?" balas Xiumin yang menatap pintu kelas yang sedang terbuka. Tiba-tiba matanya menatap sesosok namja yang sedang jalan dengan bergandengan tangan dengan seorang yoeja di depan kelasnya. "Bukannya itu namja yang sering di_bully_ Exo?" pikir Xiumin masih menatap namja itu yang sedang tertawa sekarang.

"Mungkin orang tua itu sudah keluar." Celetuk Kris yang membuat Xiumin tersadar dari pikirannya. "Eh? Kenapa?" Luhan dan Kris langsung menatap Xiumin. Tidak biasanya Xiumin melamun saat mereka sedang mengobrol. Pikir Luhan yang langsung mengikuti arah pandang Xiumin. Seketika muncul seringaian di wajah Luhan.

"Minseokkie, kamu melamun?" tanya Kris yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala dari yoeja berpipi _chubby_ itu. Kris hanya menganggukan kepalanya kemudian perhatiannya baralih pada Luhan -yang duduk di depan- sedang terseyum aneh. Ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Luhan langsung menatap Kris kemudian membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Kris ikut menyeringai. "Pulang sekolah. bersama murid baru juga." Bisik Kris yang masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Xiumin.

Pasti mereka akan melakukannya. Pikir Xiumin menatap miris punggung namja dan yoeja itu yang mulai menjauh dari kelasnya. Maafkan aku. Pikir Xiumin lagi kemudian menunduk menatap buku tebal kesayangannya. "Haruskah aku menolong namja itu nanti?" tanya Xiumin dalam hatinya. Yoeja itu melepas kacamata tebalnya kemudian meletakkannya di meja. Kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Xiu, kau lebih cantik tanpa memakai kacamata bulatmu itu." Ucap Luhan yang membuat Kris menatap Xiumin. "Benarkah? Tapi aku lebih suka memakai kacamata bulatku ini." Balas Xiumin kembali mengenakan kamatanya. Kemudian yoeja itu tersenyum manis kepada Luhan yang tentunya dapat dilihat Kris juga. Belum sempat Kris mengeluarkan suaranya, kepala sekolah sudah datang ke kelas mereka dengan seorang yoeja di belakangnya.

"Silahkan mengenalkan namamu!" Ucap kepala sekolah yang diangguki oleh yoeja itu. "Annyeong, Zhang Yixing imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Lay. Aku dari SM Art School." Ucap Lay yang membuat semua siswa kelas XI-2 menatapnya bingung. Bukannya SM Art School merupakan sekolah yang biasanya menerbitkan artis-artis ternama? Tapi kenapa dia malah pindah ke sini? Pertanyaan seperti itulah yang ada di pikiran siswa-siswa itu.

Seorang siswa mengangkat tangannya. "I have question for you, Lay." Ucap siswa itu yang dibalas anggukkan kepala dari Lay. "Why you move to Seoul Art International High School?" tanya siswa itu yang diangguki beberapa siswa di kelasnya. "Yeah, aku dengar SM Art School adalah sekolah terbaik di Seoul sekarang. Dan juga sekolah itu sudah menerbitkan beberapa artis dengan kemampuan yang terbaik." Lanjut Kris yang mendapat senyuman manis dari Lay. "Nan molla. Aku hanya seorang siswi pindahan. Yah, sebenarnya aku sudah hampir debut. Tapi kepala sekolah memintaku untuk pindah ke sini bertukar tempat dengan seorang siswa bernama Jung Daehyun." Jawab Lay tenang diakhiri seulas senyuman manis yang memperlihatkan dimplenya.

Seketika Luhan terdiam setelah mendengar nama Jung Daehyun. "Apa? Namja itu pindah?" bisik Luhan pelan tapi, Xiumin masih dapat mendengarnya. Xiumin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya setelah melihat Luhan tersenyum senang. Yoeja itu tahu kalau Luhan memang berambisi untuk menjadi nomor satu di bagian dance ataupun menyanyi. Tapi, karena ada seorang siswa bernama Jung Daehyun, namja itu menggeser posisi Luhan di tempat manyanyi. Dan itu yang membuat Luhan membenci namja yang sangat baik padanya itu.

~exo class~

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas tanpa memberi salam kepada guru. Semua guru sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah siswa yang selalu seperti itu. Guru-guru hanya dapat menghela nafas. Tapi tidak untuk Xiumin. Yoeja manis itu masih saja betah duduk di bangkunya. Memasukan semua buku pelajaran ke dalam tasnya.

"Xiu, kau tidak mau ikut kami?" tanya Luhan diambang pintu kelas dengan Kris yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Terima kasih atas ajakkanmu, Lu. Tapi kau sudah tahu jawabanku bukan?" jawab Xiumin yang membuat Luhan dan Kris menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kau pulang sendiri hari ini." Balas Luhan kemudian meninggalkan kelas yang diikuti Kris. Meninggalkan Xiumin yang menatap miris punggung mereka berdua.

Xiumin menghela nafasnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Xiumin tidak takut jika harus pulang sendiri. Yoeja itu juga tidak khawatir sama uang yang dibawa untuk ongkos pulang. Tapi yang dia khawatirin adalah dua siswa anak panti asuhan yang akan dikerjai oleh Exo di belakang sekolah. Mungkin di sekolah elit itu, hanya Xiumin yang tidak pernah di_bully_ member Exo. Walaupun dia berasalah dari keluarga yang tidak terpandang dan juga dia seorang yoeja yang culun. Karena yoeja imut itu dekat dengan member Exo. Haruskah dia menolong anak itu?

Xiumin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menyelempangkan tasnya. Kemudian Xiumin berjalan keluar kelas dengan menundukan kepalanya. Entah apa yang yoeja imut itu pikirkan.

Chen dan Baekhyun sedang jalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan. Mereka berniat untuk langsung pulang ke panti asuhan untuk membantu ibu panti. Sedangkan Lay, dia masih harus menyelesaikan beberpa berkas kepindahannya. Tapi, saat di depat gerbang sekolah, sudah ada kelima member Exo yang sedang menunggu mereka.

"Chennie, a-apa kau membuat kesalahan?" tanya Baekhyun meremas tangan Chen yang sedang digandengnya. Menandakan yoeja imut itu sedang ketakutan. "Tidak, aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka tadi." Jawab Chen dengan nada bergetar. Chen akui dia juga takut pada Exo. Seharusya dia menemani Lay saja. Pikir Chen.

Diam-diam, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di depan mereka dengan pandangan bersalah. Baekhyun terlihat sangat ketakutan. Terlihat dari tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam erat tangan Chen. Seharusnya tangan dia yang digenggam Baekhyun bukan Chen. Seharusnya dia bias memeluk Baekhyun sekarang dan menenangkan yoeja manis itu. Seharusnya dia hanya dia yang ada disamping Baekhyun bukan Chen.

"Sudah jangan lama-lama! Kita langsung seret saja ke belakang sekolah." Seru Chanyeol dingin yang membuat Baekhyun bertambah takut. Kai dan Sehun langsung menarik Chen kasar sehingga tangan Chen dan Baekhyun terlepas. Kemudian mereka jalan menuju belakang sekolah.

Luhan langsung merangkul Baekhyun dengan smirk yang membuat Baekhyun merinding. "Tenang saja nona manis, kekasihmu akan 'bersenang-senang' dengan kami. Jadi tak perlu khawatir." Ucap Luhan kemudian kembali mengeluarkan smirknya. Baekhyun hanya dapat menangis dalam diam saat dirinya dibawa Luhan mengikuti Kai dan Sehun. Belakang sekolah, tempat yang sangat menakutkan bagi Baekhyun.

Xiumin yang menyasikan semuanya hanya dapat diam. Kenapa dia baru sadar kalau Luhan dan Kris begitu kejam dengan anak panti asuhan itu? Memang baru pertama kali yoeja itu melihat langsung kelakuan Exo. Selama ini dia selalu menunggu Luhan di kelas dengan buku tebal yang selalu menemaninya. Yoeja itu tidak pernah tertarik untuk mengikuti kegiatan Luhan yang mengerjai anak panti asuhan itu. Menurut Xiumin itu tidak penting.

Xiumin mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengikuti Exo dan dua anak panti itu. Xiumin takut jka ia menolong namja itu, maka hubungannya dengan Exo akan rusak. Karena yoeja itu hanya memiliki mereka saja sebagai teman. Yoeja itu lebih memilih pulang. Xiumin tidak kuat lagi jika harus melihat anak panti itu di_bully_. Tanpa Xiumin sadari setitik air mata mengalir membasahi pipi _chubby-_nya.

Suho berjalan keluar kelasnya. Ternyata sudah sangat sepi. Piker Suho saat melihat lorong kelas yang sudah sangat sepi. "Apa Kyungsoo sudah pulang?" tanya Suho pada dirinya sendiri kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Suho langsung mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk Kyungsoo. Setelah Kyungsoo membalasnya, Suho langsung berjalan menuju kelas Kyungsoo.

~kiss~

Suho melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk manis di bangkunya sambil memainan pnselnya. "Kyungsoo," panggil Suho. Yoeja bermata bulat itu langsung menatap Suho sambil tersenyum. "Sudah lama menunggu _eoh_?" tanya Suho saat Kyungsoo jalan mendekatinya. "Tidak juga." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manisnya yang membuat Suho mengusap sayang pucuk kepala adiknya.

"Kemana Baekhyun dan Chen? Tidak bersama mereka?" tanya Suho saat mereka sedang jalan menuju parkiran sekolah. "Mereka sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu." Jawab Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah sampai di depan mobil Suho. "Kenapa tidak ke kelasku?" tanya Suho sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya. "Malas." Kyungsoo kemudian masuk kedalam mobil Suho. Duduk dengan manis di seblah Suho. Suho hanya terkekeh kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Tak berapa lama mobil milik Suho sudah pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

"Kalian semua pergi! Biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan ini semua!" seru Chanyeol dingin pada Kai dan Sehun yang sedang mengguyur Chen dengan air bekas pel kamar mandi dan lumpur. Kai dan Sehun pergi meninggalkan Chen yang sedang menggigil kedingan. Luhan menarik kasar Baekhyun agar mengikuti mereka. Chen hanya menatap miris Baekhyun yang ditarik kasar oleh Luhan.

Setelah semuanya pergi, Chanyeol mulai berjalan mendekati Chen. "Sampai kapan puas menindasku?" tanya Chen memandang Chanyeol tanpa takut sedikitpun. Sejujurnya Chen tidak takut sedikitpun pada Chanyeol. Hanya Kris dan Luhan yang dia takuti. Karena mereka kakak kelas. Dari kecil Chen sudah diajarkan untuk menghoermati orang yang lebih tua darinya.

Chanyeol hanya memandang Chen meremehkan. "Aku tidak akan puas sampai kau pergi dari kehidupan Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol yang sudah berada di depan Chen. Chen hanya terkekeh kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan serius. "Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Baekhyun. Karena aku tahu, jika aku menyerahkan Baekhyun untukmu, dia akan semakin terluka." Ucap Chen yang membuat Chanyeol meninju pipinya.

"Seberapa pentingnya Baekhyun untukmu heh?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah merah manandakan namja itu sedang marah. Chen hanya menunjukkan smirknya. "Kau tahu dia bahkan lebih penting dari uangmu. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan begitu saja Baekhyun kepelukanmu." Jawab Chen yang membuat Chanyeol memukulnya lagi. "Aku akan membunuhmu dan mendapat Baekhyun. Kau dengar itu, Kim Jongdae?" desis Chanyeol tajam dengan tatapan membunuh. Seakan namja itu siap untuk membunuh namja di depannya sekarang juga. "Aku tidak akan pernah takut sekalipun kau membunuhku sekarang juga." Balas Chen yang membuat Chanyeol bertambah geram. Hampir saja Chanyeol memukul Chen lagi sebelum suara seseorang menahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, aku mohon hentikan." Suara itu sangat menyakitkan ditelinga Chanyeol. Itu suara Baekhyun, suara yang bergetar ketakutan. Chayeol menarik kembali tangannya kemudian membuang nafasnya kasar. "Kali ini kau selamat. Aku janji akan membunuhmu, Kim Jong Dae." Desis Chanyeol sebelum maninggalkan Chen yang wajahnya sudah babak belur.

Chanyeol sempat melirik Baekhyun yang sedang memeluk Chen. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit mendengar suara tangisan Baekhyun. Seharusnya dirinya yang sedang dipeluk Baekhyun seharusnya hanya ada dirinya yang ada di kehidupan Baekhyun. Bukan Chen! Bukan namja panti asuhan itu! Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu, Kim Jong Dae. Aku janji. Pikir Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chen.

~hug~

Xiumin menatap miris Chen dan Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Tempat dimana dia sedang menunggu bus. Yoeja itu melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menangis sambil memeluk Chen. "Sudahlah Baekhyun, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Chen lembuat saat Baekhyun dan Chen berdiri tepat disebelah Xiumin. "Tapi karena aku kan Chanyeol memukulmu." Balas Baekhyun disertai isakan. Chen hanya tersenyum mengusap pipi Baekhyun. Menhapus air mata yoeja imut dipelukannya. "Kau tahu? Bagiku, ini bukan apa-apa daripada aku haru melihat air matamu." Ucap Chen masih terus mengusap pipi Baekhyun. "Jadi, bisakah kau berhenti menangis?" Baekhyun mengangguk kepalanya lucu membuat Chen tersenyum. Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum sangat manis.

Xiumin hanya diam melihat kejadian di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat Kris. Bisa kah dia bersama Kris seperti dua orang disampingnya? Mereka tampak terlihat dekat. Seperti sepasang kekasih. Akhir-akhir ini hubungannya dan Kris tampak sedikit merenggang. Sepertinya Kris sedikit menjauhinya entah karena apa. Atau apa sekarang Kris mulai sadar kalau dirinya beda dari kebanyak yoeja di sekolah?

Xiumin hanya dapat menhela nafasnya menatap sepatunya yang sudah mulai memudar warnnya. Mencintai seseorang dalam diam itu sangat menyakitkan. Apalagi kau tahu kalau orang yang kau cintai itu tidak mencintaimu.

Xiumin melihat Chen dan Baekhyun yang sudah duduk manis di dalam bus. Perlahan-lahan bus itu meninggalkan Xiumin. Sepertinya itu bus yang terakhir. Xiumin menhela nafasnya panjang. Dia harus berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Tapi saat dia melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah mobil audi berwrna putih berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Minsoekkie, mau kuantar?" tanya sebuah suara yang membuat Xiumin langsung menatap orang yang mengendarai mobil audi putih itu. "Kris?" bisik Xiumin setelah melihat Kris, orang yang mengendarai mobil audi putih itu. Kris yang melihat Xiumin hanya diam, langsung keluar dari mobilnya kemudian menarik tangan Xiumin untuk memasuki mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau masih di halte jam segini? Bukannya tadi kau sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu?" tanya Kris saat Xiumin sudah duduk manis di sebelahnya. "Aku menunggu bus." Jawab Xiumin dengan kepala yang menunduk. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Kris. Kris melirik Xiumin yang menundukkan wajahnya kemudian menhela nafasnya. Namja itu tahu kalau Xiumin sedang ada masalah. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun Kris dekat dengan yoeja manis itu. "Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah. Ceritalah!" ucap Kris yang kembali memfokuskan mobil yang sedang dia kendarai.

Xiumin hanya menatap Kris –yang sedang nyetir- sekilas. Kemudian yoeja itu lebih memilih memandang jendela mobil milik Kris. "Aku hanya sedang patah hati." Bisik Xiumn pelan tapi Kris masih bias mendengarnya. "Siapa yang berani membuat kau patah hati _eoh_? Akan aku beri pelajaran namja itu." Tanya Kris yang membuat Xiumin menghela nafasnya. "Kau sendiri, Kris." Jawab Xiumin dalam hatinya. Yoeja itu menatap Kris sembentar kemudian pandangan beralih pada tas yang sedang dipangkunya.

"Sebenarnya, aku merindukan _Appa_." Ucap Xiumin pelan. Kris dapat menangkap kesedihan dan kerinduan dalam suara Xiumin. "Baiklah, kita akan ke makam _Appa_-mu." Seru Kris yang membuat Xiumin menatap namja di sebelahnya. Mata yoeja itu kemudian beralih menatap tasnya lagi. Kenapa sangat menyakitkan mencintaimu, Kris? Kenapa kau seolah-olah memberiku harapan palsu? Pikir Xiumin kemudian yoeja manis itu menghela nafas.

~exo~

"Aku pulang!" seru Lay setelah memasuki ruang tamu panti asuhan. Setelah melepas sepatu sekolahnya dan diletakan di rak sepatu, Lay jalan menuju ruang keluarga. Yoeja itu tersentak kaget saat di ruang keluarga mmendapati Baekhyun yang sedang mengobati luka diwajah Chen.

"Dae-ie, kau kenapa?" tanya Lay panic setelah berdiri tepat di depan Chen. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Jie-jie tidak usah khawatir." Jawab Chen dengan senyumannya. Berusaha menyakinkan Lay kalau dia tidak apa-apa. Tapi, Lay tidak percaya begitu saja. Yoeja itu tahu kalau Chen habis bertengkar dengan seseorang.

"Jangan berbohong Dae-ie! Aku tahu kau habis berkelahi kan?" tanya Lay dengan nada menyeledik yang memebuat Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya, mengkompres luka di pipi Chen. Baekhyun menatap Chen sejenak kemudian menatap Lay. "Chennie di_bully_ lagi." Jawab Baekhyun membuat Lay menatap Chen.

"Kau di_bully_ lagi? Chanyeol?" Tanya Lay. Lay sudah tahu siapa saja yang biasanya mem_bully_ Chen. Karena Chen pernah bercerita –tanpa Baekhyun tahu- pada jie-jie kesayangan kalau dia sudah tidak tahan di_bully_ terus oleh member Exo. Tapi Lay selalu menyemangati Chen dan yoeja manis itu bilang kalau suatu saat lay akan pindah ke sekolahnya dan selalu melindunginya. Terdengar agak aneh mungkin, karena seharusnya Chen lah menjaga Lay. Tapi, kata-kata itulah yang membuat Chen semangat.

Chen menhela nafas kemudian mengangguk. Chen menatap Lay kemudian tersenyum manis. "Dia cemburu karena aku dekat dengan yoeja yang dia cintai." Chen menhela nafas kemudian melirik Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk meatap baskom air di depannya. "Tapi, aku tidak bias meninggalkannya begitu saja. Karena yoeja itu sangat rapuh. Walaupun dia terlihat kuat di depan banyak orang, tapi aku tau bahwa hatinya sangat rapuh. Aku sering melihatnya menangis diam-diam. Dan itu membuat aku sakit." Lanjut Chen. Lay hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang terngiang dipikiran Lay. "Kau menyukai yoeja itu?" Chen hanya tersenyum kemudian menatap Lay dalam. "Aku hanya mengagap dia sebagai adik perempuanku saja. Karena dia sangat lucu. Untuk saat ini aku mau fokus untuk belajar." Jawab Chen. Lay hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian yoeja itu pamit pergi ke kamarnya.

~lalalala~

Kyungsoo memasuki kelasnya dan mendapati Chen yang sedang membaca buku pelajaran dengan wajah yang babak belur. Kyungsoo langsung berlari kearah Chen dan langsung memegang ke dua pipi namja berkacamata itu. "Chennie, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Kyungsoo panic. Chen menurunkan tangan Kyungsoo dari kedua pipinya kemudian tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo menatap Chen tajam. Yoeja manis itu tidak percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan Chen. "Kau di_bully _lagi? Kai? Sehun? Chanyeol Oppa? Kris Oppa? Luhan Jie-jie?" tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat Chen terkekeh. "Aku baik-baik saja, BabySoo." Jawab Chen yang membuat Kyungsoo memukul lengan Chen. "Aku membencimu, Kim Jongdae" Chen tertawa senang saat melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan ke bangkunya sambil mengumpat. Senang rasanya dapat menjahili Kyungsoo.

"Baekkie, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat wajah murung Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Baekhyun, kau mau kemana?" tanya Chen saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu kelas. "Aku ingin ke toilet." Jawab Baekhyun cepat. Kemudian yoeja itu pergi meninggalkan kelas. Chen menyiritkan dahinya bingung. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun bertingkah seperti itu. Biasanya dia minta Kyungsoo menemaninya. Apa Baekhyun sedang marah?

"Chennie, kau sedang bertengkar dengan Baekkie?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap Chen yang terlihat sedang berpikir. Chen menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia seperti itu." Jawab Chen pelan kemudian namja itu menghela nafas. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kemudian beralih melihat layar ponselnya yang mendapat pesan dari oemmanya.

"Chennie, hari aku dan Joonmyun Oppa menginap di panti ya. Appa dan oemma pergi ke Cina." Ucap Kyungsoo setelah membaca pesan dari oemmanya. Chen hanya menganggguk kemudian kembali membaca bukunya. "Chen menurutmu jika aku mengambil kelas menyanyi bagus atau tidak?" tanya Kyungso sambil memainkan ponselnya. Apa tidak apa mengambil kelas menyanyi? Soalnya Kyungsoo sudah mengambil kelas memasak.

"Terserah kamu, kalau kamu suka menyanyi, ambil saja. Asal tidak mengganggumu belajar dan kelas memasak. Aku selalu mendukung keputusanmu _kok_." Jawab Chen tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari buku di depannya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Kelas kembali hening. Hanya ada suara dari langkah siswa yang masuk ataupun keluar kelas. Tapi kelas berisik ketika Sehun dan Kai masuk kelas.

"Kenapa ya, Chanyeol hyung terlihat marah akhir-akhir ini? Apa karena oemma-nya yang baru pulang?" tanya Kai saat masuk ke dalam kelas. Kemudian meletakkan tasnya diatas mejanya. "Entahlah. Kau kan tahu kalau Chanyeol hyung memang sifatya seperti itu." Jawab Sehun. Kemudian namja itu duduk dibangkunya. "Semenjak kamarin pulang, hyung jadi suka marah-marah. Sampai-sampai Luhan Jie-jie juga dibentak." Lanjut Sehun yang membuat Kai menatapnya kaget. "Separah itu kah? Aku jadi penasaran siapa yang membuatnya marah hingga seperti itu?" tanya Kai kemudian mengeluarkan smirknya yang bias membuat siapa saja merinding ketakutan. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Kyungsoo, pinjam tugas fisika ya," pinta Sehun saat melihat Kyungsoo sedang bermain dengan ponselnya. Kyungsoo mengambil buku fisika kemudian memberikannya ke Sehun. Selalu saja seperti ini. Pikir Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya! Aku juga mau." Seru Kai langsung mengeluarkan buku fisikanya dan mengikuti Sehun, menyalin tugas fisika milik Kyungsoo.

~lalala~

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai satu dengan kesal. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa sangat kesal setelah melihat kejadian tadi. Saat melihat Kyungsoo memegang pipi Chen. Saat mendenganr Chen memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan 'baby". Baekhyun tahu Chen hanya bercanda, tapi Chen tidak pernah memanggil Baekhyun dengan 'baby'. Walaupun bercanda, Chen tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. Entahlah apa yang membuat yoeja itu terlihat kesal seperti sekarang ini.

Karena sibuk dengan pikiran dan tidak memerhatikan jalan, Baekhyun menabrak seseorang hinggal Baekhyun jatuh terduduk. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu. Baekhyun kenal suara orang itu. Suara salah satu member Exo. Suara yang selama ini mem_bully_ Chen tanpa –Baekhyun- tahu alasannya apa. Baekhyun hanya dapat menunduk takut.

~T.B.C~

* * *

Waaahhh gimana? aneh ga? aduh chacha sebernarnya rada ga pede nih mau update ni chapter... tugas mat chacha baru aja selesai dan dapet 100 hahaha *ketawa puas* sebenernya itu bukan chacha yang ngerjain.. chacha nyalin tugas milik temen hehe :D buat Carla hwaiting ya tugas maraton mat nya (^o^)9

readers ada yang bilang kalau ff punya chacha ini mirip sama drama korea school 2013. jujur chacha belum nonton tu drama. ini pure ide chacha.. maaf kalau misalnya ada kesamaan..

makasih ya readers atas reviewnya..

**_MidnightPandaDragon1728:_**Chukae! hahaha gomawo ya udh review.. review lagi :)

_**FujiwaraYumi24**_: iya ini gs. chacha masih belum bisa buat yang yaoi.. ntar chacha coba deh.. nih udh chacha update.. gomawo ya udh review.. review lagi ya :)

_**thankyupipin:** _ini udh lanjut. maaf kalau sama ini asli ide chacha.. gomawo ya udh review.. review lagi ya :)

**_mita884:_**ini udh lanjut gomawo ya udh review.. review lagi ya :)

_**keuriseu:**_hahaha gomawo :) chacha jadi malu nih *ngumpet dibalik badan xiumin* hahaha chacha sengaja bikin kayak gitu tapi ada beberapa yang baik kok.. tenang aja... gomawo ya udh review.. review lagi ya :)

_**cc**_: hahaha thanyou carla :D lu juga bisa kok gw tunggu karya lu :D

**_qhiii:_**iya gapapa kok.. jujur ya chacha belum nonton drama itu jadi chacha ga tau kalo sama atau ga.. maaf ya kalau ada kesamaan.. kamu juga tetep baca ff chacha ya :D gomawo ya udh review.. review lagi :)

Akhir kata chacha ucapin makasih banyak sama readers yang udh mau review ff chacha yang aneh ini *bow* sekali lagi maaf kalau ada kesamaan denganj ff lain atau drama korea lain...

tetep review ya...

Pai pai~


	3. Chapter 2: Chanyeol Problem

Chapter 2: Chanyeol Problem

Orang itu berjongkok di depan Baekhyun. Kemudian tangannya terulur untuk mengangkat dagu yoeja di depannya yang menunduk. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol –orang yang menabrak Baekhyun- lagi dengan suara lebut. Baekhyun hanya terdiam menatap Chanyeol. "Hei," panggil Chanyeol dengan senyum lembutnya masih memegang dagu Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih terdiam melihat senyum Chanyeol yang pertama kali yoeja itu lihat. Chanyeol kemudian membawa Baekhyun berdiri dan duduk di bangku di dekat mereka. Karena Chanyeol risih dilihat anak-anak lain.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Mi-mi-mian, tadi aku menabrakmu." Ucap Baekhyun pelan tapi masih dapat didengar Chanyeol dengan jelas. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan kemudian mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun. "Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum lembut. Baekhyun hanya menunduk. "Kau mau kuantar ke uks?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Jika Baekhyun pergi ke uks, otomatis dia tidak bertemu dengan Chen dan Kyungsoo di kelas. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

~chanbaek~

Chanyeol merebahkan Baekhyun di kasur uks. Kemudian namja itu duduk di pinngiran kasur Baekhyun. "Kamu kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara lembut. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku sedang malas berada di kelas." Jawab Baekhyun pelan. Mata yoeja itu menatap langit-langit ruang uks. "Baiklah, kau tunggu di sini ya, aku akan memberikan surat ijinmu." Ucap Chamyeol kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di ruang uks.

Baekhyun masih menatap langit-langit ruang uks. Yoeja itu bingung dengan tingkah Chanyeol hari ini. Kenapa Chanyeol terlihat baik pagi ini? Padahal kemarin dia terlihat sangat marah padanya dan juga Chen. Apa tadi pagi kepala Chanyeol terbentur? Baekhyun menhela napas panjang kemudian memejamkan matanya. Tak berapa lama Baekhyun sudah terbang ke alam mimpi.

~xoxo~

Kelas Kai, Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan juga Chen sedang belajar pelajaran Sejarah. Semua murid terlihat sangat bosan. Bahkan ada beberapa yang sudah tertidur saat Choi Seonsaengnim sedang menjelaskan. Terlihat juga Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur nyenyak di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo sangat tidak suka pelajaran sejarah. Kata yoeja itu, pelajaran sejarah adalah dongen pengantar tidur. Tapi tidak banyak murid juga yang mendengarkan penjelasan Choi Seonsaengnim yang –sangat- membosankan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Semua siswa –yang tidak tertidur- langsung melihat ke arah pintu yang sedang dibuka oleh seseorang siswa. Tak beberapa Chanyeol –siswa yang membuka pintu- masuk. "Aku disuruh Lee Seonsaengnim untuk menyerahkan surat ini." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian berjalan ke tempat Choi Seonsaengnim sedang berdiri. Chanyeol menyerahkan secarik kertas berwarna kuning ke Choi Seonsaengnim. "Izin untuk Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Choi Seonsaengnim yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Chanyeol. Kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari kelas X-2.

Sehun masih menatap pintu kelas yang baru saja ditutup Chanyeol. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol mau disuruh guru. Dan tidak biasanya Chanyeol mau berusan dengan anak panti asuhan. Sekarang apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengannya hari ini.

~chanbaek~

Chanyeol membuka pintu uks kemudian menutup pintu uks setelah ia berada di dalam ruang uks. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam. Kemudian namja tingggi itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum berjlan mendekati Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus menatap wajah manis Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk menyentuh mata Baekhyun yang selalu menangis karena dirinya. Kemudian tangannya beralih mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang selalu basah karena air mata. Mata Chanyeol terhenti pada bibir Baekhyun yang selalu memohon untuk menghentikan tingkahnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, Mianhe." Bisik Chanyeol meremas pelan telapak tangan Baekhyun yang sedang digenggamnya. Air mata Chanyeol mengalir membuat jejak sungai dipipi namja tinggi itu. Hati Chanyeol sangat sakit jika melihat Baekhyun harus seperti ini. Menangis karena dirinya sendiri yang sangat bodoh. Baekhyun sudah banyak menderita karena dirinya. Oh ayolah mana ada namja yang tidak sakit melihat yoeja yang sangat dicintainya selalu menangis karena kelakuannya sendiri.

Chanyeol masih menatap dalam wajah manis Baekhyun yang masih tertidur. Namun, perhatian namja tinggi itu teralih saat ponsel di saku celananya bergetar, tanda telepon masuk. Chanyeol segera menghapus air matanya setelah membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. "Min Soo Ahjumma,"

"Yeoboseyo,"

"…"

"Mwo?"

"…"

"Ahjumma tunggu disitu, aku segera ke sana. Jangan biarkan dia menyentuh oemma!"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. "Kenapa dia harus datang lagi sih?" gerutu Chanyeol kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang ponsel. Kemudian pandangan Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun yang masih tertidur. "Mianhe Baekhyun-ah, aku harus pulang sekarang." Bisik Chayeol tepat disaping telinga kanan Baekhyun. Kemudian nam,ja tinggi itu mengecup kening keluar dari ruang uks, Chanyeol mengirim pesan untuk Kris.

~exo~

Bel selesai istirahat baru saja berbunyi, semua siswa kelas XI-2 sudah berada di kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya, pelajaran fisika. Terlihat Lay yang sedang menulis sesuatu dibukunya. Xiumin yang sedang bercanda dengan Luhan dan Kris yang bersandar di meja Luhan.

"Hey, kemarin kalian harus melihat wajah _costumer_ appa! Wajahnya belepotan krim. Astaga dia lucu sekali." Seru Luhan kemudian kembali tertawa. "Lebih lucu kemarin wajah Sehun yang tersiram sup. Oh iya, Minsoekkie kau juga haru lihat wajah Kai stelah menumpahkan sup itu. Wajahnya polos." Seru Kris kemudian tertawa yang diikuti Xiumin dan Luhan. Ya ampun mereka kembali terbayang insiden mangkuk sup yang melayang mengenai wajah Sehun.

Tawa Kris seketika terhenti ketika membaca pesan dari Chanyeol. "Aku harus pulang sekarang'dia' datang ke apartemen oemma lagi." Isi pesan dari Chanyeol yang membuat Kris panik. 'Dia' kembali? Astaga aku harus cepat kalau tidak Chanyeol bisa bertindak anarkis. Pikir Kris sambil memasukan buku pelajaran ke dalam ranselnya.

"Lu, aku harus pergi sekarang. Tolong absenin aku ya." Ucap Kris yang membuat Luhan menyirit bingung. Hei, ada apa? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol? Pikir Luhan menatap Kris yang msih membereskan bukunya. "Ada masalah di apartemen oemma-nya Chanyeol. Aku harus ke sana sebelum terjadi apa-apa." Lanjut Kris setelah selesai memasukan bukunya. Luhan hanya mengangguk paham. Yoeja cantik itu sudah hafal masalah Chanyeol jika ada di apartemen oemma-nya Chanyeol. Pasti 'dia' datang lagi. Pikir Luhan memutar bola matanya malas setelah Kris keluar dari kelas.

~kiss~

Kris berlari menyusuri lorong lantai 12 –apartemen Chanyeol- dengan terburu-buru. Oh ayolah Kris hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada saudara sepupunya. Kris tahu kalau Chanyeol dan 'dia' sangat keras kepala. Dan jika mereka sudah bertengkar, 'dia' akan menghajar Chanyeol habis-habisan. Mungkin 'dia' bisa saja membunuh Chanyeol saat itu juga. Dan Kris tidak mau itu terjadi. Namja tinggi itu tidak mau kehilanan saudara satu-satunya.

"_Please_ Chanyeol, tidak untuk hari ini!" bisik Kris masih berlari. Kris berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar 1206. Kris bisa mendengar suara barang-barang yang dilempar atau dibanting dengan jelas. Dan juga suara bentakkan dan juga suara tangisan yang Kris yakini itu suara Ryeowook Ahjumma, oemma-nya Chanyeol. Kris memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Pergi dari sini sekarang juga!"

"Kau benar-benar anak kurang ajar!"

"Aku bukan anakmu! Aku tidak mempunyai appa! Appa-ku sudah mati!"

BUGGHHHH!

"Dasar anak sialan! Kau benar-benar ingin kubunuh _eoh_?"

"Stop! Jangan pernah sekalipun tangan kotormu itu menyentuh Chanyeol!" Bentak Ryeowook berdiri tepat di depan Chanyeol. Kris menghela nafas pelan sambil melihat sepatu sekolahnya. Sudah biasa dia melihat kejadian seperti ini. Sampai kapan keluarga sepupunya seperti ini? Ingin sekali Kris menangis melihat keadaan Chanyeol sekarang. Banyak luka lebam di wajah Chanyeol. Tapi, Kris juga tak dapat membantu. Namja tinggi itu tidak mau mencapuri urusan keluarga sepupunya.

"Kris, Ahjumma mohon bawa Chanyeol pergi dari sini!" seru Ryeowook tanpa sengaja melihat Kris berdiri di depan pintu sehingga membuyarkan pikiran Kris. Kris hanya mengangguk setelah melihat wajah Ryeowook yang juga terdapat luka lebam di pipinya. Mata Ryeowook juga bengkak, bertanda Ryeowook menangis dari tadi. Ingin rasanya secepatnya Kris pergi dari situ. Kris sudah tidak tahan melihat wajah Ryeowook yang seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mau oemma! Kalau aku pergi dia pasti akan memukul oemma lagi." Bantah Chanyeol yng membuat Ryeowook menatap dalam anak satu-satunya. Kamudian Ryeowook memegang kedua pipi Chanyeol yang lebam. "Chagiya, oemma tidak apa-apa. Oemma dan appa butuh bicara berdua. Sekarang kamu pergi dulu dengan Kris." Jelas Ryeowook yang membuat Chanyeol terisak. "Tapi oemma," Ryeowook kemudian tersenyum. "Kamu mengerti kan, Channie?" Chanyeol dengan terpaksa mengangguk. Kemudian pergi keluar dari tempat itu yang diikuti Kris. Walaupun ada rasa enggan karena takut 'dia' memukul oemma-nya lagi.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat keluar dari gedung apartemennya. Di belakangnya terdapat Kris yang berlari mengejarnya. "Chanyeol, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kris setelah berdiri tepat di samping Chanyeol sambil memegang bahu namja yang lebih pendek beberapa senti. "Bukan urusanmu!" balas Chanyeol dingin kemudian menampik tangan Kris yang memegang bahunya dengan kasar. Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Kris. Namja tinggi itu berjalan menuju halte bus.

Kris menatap miris punggung saudara sepupunya yang mulai menjauh. Kris sudah hafal betul sifat Chanyeol jika sedang marah. Sudah dari kecil mereka bersama. Dibalik sifatnya yang murah senyum, sebenarnya Chanyeol menyimpan kebencian yang begitu mendalam pada appa-nya. Kris menghela nafasnya tanpa ada niatan untuk mengejar Chanyeol. Namja itu tahu kalau Chanyeol butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Lebih baik dia menemui Xiumin saja. Kris sudah janji akan menemani Xiumin ke toko buku.

~hug~

Setelah turun dari bus, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berjalan kemanapun kakinya melangkah. Menyusuri jalan setapak yang entah membawanya kemana. Kedua tangannya di masukan ke dalam saku jas sekolahnya. Pikiran Chanyeol tiba-tiba tertuju pada Baekhyun. "Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun sekarang?" bisik Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri kemudian namja itu tersenyum. Setidaknya dengan memikirkan yoeja imut itu Chanyeol bisa melupakan sejenak masalahnya di apartemen oemma-nya.

Kaki Chanyeol terhenti ketika dia sudah sampai di sebuah taman. Taman yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul. Berada lumayan jauh dari sekolah. Taman yang tertata cukup rapi menarik perhatian Chanyeol untuk memasukinya. Sepertinya taman ini tidak asing. Pikir Chanyeol berjalan memasuki taman itu. Mata Chanyeol tertuju pada bangku taman yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kemudian Chanyeol mendekti bangku itu dan duduk di bangku taman itu.

Chanyeol masih mengamati taman itu. Sepertinya dia pernah ke taman ini. Tapi kapan? Tiba-tiba, mata Chanyeol menangkap beberapa pot bunga mawar putih yang tersusun rapi –beberapa meter- di depannya. Ah iya, sekarang Chanyeol ingat. Ini adalah tempat Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun pertama kali. Dan buanga mawar putih itu yang membuat Chanyeol jatuh begitu dalam ke dalam pesona seorang yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun.

~chanbaek~

Baekhyun berjalan sendiarian pulang dari sekolah. Setelah keluar dari ruang uks, Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk menemui Chen ataupun Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya menemui Lay untuk membawakan tas sekolahnya pulang dengan alasan ada yang harus dia kerjakan. Walaupun kelihatan Lay bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjanji akan pulang tepat waktu makan malam.

Baekhyun berjalan di jalan setapak yang akan membawanya ke sebuah taman. Taman yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Taman yang bisa mengobati kerinduan Baekhyun dengan kedua orang tuanya. Walaupun terlihat cukup rapi, taman itu menyimpan banyak kenangan Baekhyun dengan orang tuanya.

Sesampainya Baekhyun di taman, Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju tempat dia menyimpan pot-pot bunga mawar putih kesayangannya. Mawar putih peninggalan oemma-nya.

Baekhyun berjongkok di dekat pot kemudian menyiram mawar putih itu dengan air dalam botol yang tadi dia beli kantin sekolah sebelum pergi. "Oemma, apa Baekhyun salah menyukai Chennie? Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit?" tanya Baekhyun pada mawar putih di depannya setelah selesai menyiram. Baekhyun memang selalu cerita pada mawar putih jika dia sedang ada masalah. Yoeja itu menganggap mawar puth itu sebagai oemma-nya.

"Oemma, Baekhyun semakin takut melihat Chanyeol sekarang. Walaupun tadi pagi Chanyeol bersikap baik, tapi Baekhyun takut kalau Chanyeol akan semakin mem_buly_ Chennie." Baekhyun menhela nafasnya keudian memainkan rumput di dekatnya. "Baekhyun kasihan sama Chennie, padahal –menurut Baekhyun- Chennie tidak melakukan kesalahan tapi Exo selalu saja mem_buly _Chennie." Kemudian Baekhyun menatap langit yang sudah mulai berubah warna. "Oemma, Baekhyun harus pergi, sudah mulai sore." Baekhyun pun bangkit kemudian matanya menangkap sesosok namja yang sedang duduk dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Karena penasaan, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati namja itu.

T.B.C

* * *

Waaaa gimana nih? bagus ga? semoga tidak mengecewakan ya... chacha wktu buat ini chapter pas lagi pemutihan nilai jadi agak gimana gitu..

buat yang chapter depan chacha fokusin sama Chanbaek sama Krisxiu.

chacha juga baru sadar kalo nanti di chapter depan banyak crack couple moment.. tapi ini ff tetep official couple..

makasih ya readers atas dukungannya.. chacha jadi semangat ngelanjutin ni ff yang aneh..

chacha minta maaf lagi kalo misalnya ada kesamaan sma ff lain atau drama korea lain...

sekarang waktunya balas review dari readers:

_**hyona21:** _mian ini bukan Krisxiu.. tapi bakaal banya moment krisxiu kok.. apalagi next chapter banyak banget.. hehe :D gomawo udah review.. review lagi ya :)

_**cc:**_ haha makasih banget la.. iya nih gw udh gw lanjutin.. gomawo udah review.. review lagi ya :)

_**jiy:** _ini udh lanjut gomawo udah review.. review lagi ya :)

_**vania fio lio**_: makasih.. chacha jadi bartambah semangat melanjutkan ini ff gomawo udah review.. review lagi ya :)

risna : makasih ini udh lanjut.. gomawo udah review.. review lagi ya :)

akhir kata dari chacha review ya :D *bbuing bbuing bareng xiumin*

Pai pai~


	4. Chapter 3: Flashback (Chanbaek&Krisxiu)

Chapter 3: Flashback (Chanbaek and Krisxiu)

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di samping namja itu. Walaupun sedikit ragu. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika namja itu menoleh. Benar Chanyeol, tapi ada apa dengan wajahnya? "Chan-chanyeol, gwenchanayo?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit terselip nada khawatir. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kemudian menarik lembut tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya. Bekhyun hanya menurut sambil menundudukan wajahnya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan yang beda saat Chanyeol menggenggam tangan miliknya. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Berbeda ketika Chen yang menggenggam tangannya. Hanya ada rasa nyaman saja.

"Nan gwenchana." Jawab Chanyeol menatap mawar putih milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Kau yakin?" tanya Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeo menatap mata Baekhyun lebut. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kemudian mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun. Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol kembali menatap bunga mawar putih milik Baekhyun dengan sendu.

"Chanyeol, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati saat melihat pandangan sendu Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mawar putih milik Baekhyun. "Wajahmu kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol hanya terdiam tanpa ada niat untuk membuka menutup matanya berusaha mencegah air mata yang berlomba-lomba ingin keluar. Kemdian namja tinggi itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika kepala Chanyeol bersandar dibahunya. "Cha-cha-chanyeol," Baekhyun makin terkejut ketika melihat air mata Chanyeol sudah membasahi pipi Chanyeol. Benarkah sekarang Chanyeol menangis? Pikir Baekhyun. Pasalnya Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol menangis. Biasanya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang kejam ketika mem_bully_ Chen atau tingkah konyol Chanyeol di sekolah.

"Biarkan seperti ini." Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun terdiam menatap tangannya yang masih digenggam Chanyeol. Kemudian yeoja itu menatap wajah Chanyeol.

Beberapa menit kemudian kedua kelopak mata Chanyeol terbuka. Namja tinggi itu kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya. Sehingga membuat Baekhyun gelagapan kemudian menatap mawar putih miliknya. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh yang membuat Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya menatap aneh Chanyeol. Ingin sekali Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun karena tingkah Baekhyun yang lucu.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kepala yang masih bersandar di bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Aku sedang malas pulang. Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun Oppa menginap di panti. Aku akan sendiri nanti. Chennie pasti akan belajar bersama Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Lay Jie-jie pasti belajar bersama Joonmyun Oppa. Ibu panti sedang pergi ke Cina." Jelas Baekhyun kemudian menatap mata Chanyeol. "Kau sendiri kenapa berada di sini?" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar kemudian menutup matanya. Terbayang lagi kejadian tadi siang saat 'dia' datang ke apartemen millik eommanya.

"Aku bertengkar dengan orang brengsek." Jawab Chanyeol setelah membuka matanya yang membuat Baekhyun menjauhkan bahunya sehingga kepala Chanyeol terbentur senderan bangku. "Appo! Kenapa kau seperti itu?" keluh Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepalanya menggunakan tangan yang tidak menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Ya! Tidak boleh berkata kasar!" seru Baekhyun kemudian memukul kepala Chanyeol meggunakan tangan yang tidak digenggam Chanyeol. "Memang benar kok orang itu bresengsek." Balas Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun kembali memukul kepala Chanyeol. "Appo! Kau balas dendam padaku _oeh_?" seru Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Ingin sekali Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun saat itu juga. Namun dengan sekuat tenaga Chanyeol menahan keinginannya itu.

Chanyeol mengghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Baiklah aku salah. Mianhe." Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun terenyum kemudian menatap mata Chanyeol. "Memang kamu kenapa dengan orang ehmm itu?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Yeoja itu berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung peraasaan namja di sampingnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum pahit kemudian menatap dalam mata Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu actor bernama Yesung?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng dengan wajah polos. "Aku baru dengar nama itu." Jawab Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. "Lebih baik kau tidak tahu dia orang seperti apa." Balas Chanyeol yang membuat baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya lucu. "Astaga Tuhan, kenapa yeoja di depanku sangat polos?" gumam Chanyeol –sangat- pelan berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak "menyerang" yeoja di depannya.

"Kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Bertanda gadis imut itu sedang kesal. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" desis Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku traktir ya," ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol. "Appo! Kau ini kenapa sih?" keluh Chanyeol mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan tangan yang tidak menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Memangnya kau mau digigit nyamuk?" Baekhyun hanya tertawa kemudian memasang wajah datar. "Rasakan!" desis Baekhyun. "Ayolah temani aku. Aku janji nanti aku akan cerita." Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Janji?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Chanyeol dengan lembut menarik Baekhyun hingga yeoja itu berdiri disamping Chanyeol. Tak berapa lama, mereka berdua meninggalkan taman yang mulai gelap.

~chanbaek~

"Aku pulang," seru Lay yang baru saja masuk ke dalam panti. Kemudian yeoja yang memiliki dimple itu membuka sepatunya dan meletakannya di rak sepatu. "Myunnie Gege, Baekhyun sudah pulang?" tanya Lay pada Suho yang sedang membaca buku di sofa ruang tamu. Suho hanya menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku di depannya. Lay menghela nafas. Selalu cuek. Kapan Suho tidak cuek dengannya? Pikir Lay. Kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Jie-jie, Baekhyun ke mana? Tidak pulang bersama jie-jie?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Lay berada tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Sepertinya Kyungsoo baru saja dari dapur. Lay melihat Kyungsoo menggenggam gelas berisi air putih. Lay hanya menggeleng. "Katanya, dia ada urusan. dia pulang waktu makan malam. Tenang saja." Jawab Lay kemudian tersenyum berusaha untuk tidak membuat Kyungsoo cemas. "Baekhyun pergi kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan wajahnya yang cemas. "Baekhyun tidak bilang padaku." Jawab Lay yang membuat Kyungsoo bertambah cemas. "Aku ke kamar dulu ya. Nanti kita bicarakan lagi." Ucap Lay yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo. Kemudian Lay masuk ke kamarnya.

"Baekhyun kenapa hari ini? Tidak biasanya ia bersikap seperti ini." Gumam Kyungsoo setelah Lay menutup pintu kamarnya. Pagi tadi tadi tingkah Baekhyun sangat aneh. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun berbicara dingin padanya. Dan juga meminta ijin di ruang uks darisebelum bel masuk sekolah hingga pulang sekolah. bahkan meminta Lay untuk membawakan tas sekolahnya. Walaupun pada akhirnya Chen yang membawanya. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Baekhyun?

"Chennie, kau bertengkar dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo saat yeoja sudah berada di kamar Chen. Kemudian Kyungsoo meletakan gelas berisi air dingin di meja Chen. "Tidak. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Dari tadi pagi dia tidak mau bicara padaku." Jawab Chen yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di kasurnya. Sedangkan meja belajarnya dipakai Kyungsoo untuk mengerjakan tugas. Wajah Kyungsoo bertambah cemas. Kemudian yeoja itu duduk di samping Chen yang tiduran tengkurap.

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan dengan nada yang khawatir. Sedangkan Chen, namja itu larut mengerjakan tugasnya. "Ya! Kau tidak mencemaskan Baekhyun?' seru Kyungsoo kesal saart melihat Chen masih serius mengerjakan tugasnya. "Aku juga cemas, Kyungsoo. Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan tugas ini. Setelah itu kita mencari Baekhyun." Balas Chen. Namja itu kembali larut mengerjakan tugasnya. Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang seperti itu. Gimana Baekhyun tidak kesal dengan Chen? Tingkahnya saja seperti ini. Pikir Kyungsoo kesal kemudian berjalam menuju meja belajar dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Chen hanya terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang kesal. Senang rasanya membuat Kungsoo kesal.

~krisxiu~

Xiumin dan Kris saat ini sedang dalam perjalan pulang dari took buku. Tadi sore dengan senang hati Kris mau menemani Xiumin mencari buku di toko buku langganan Xiumin. Tadinya Xiumin minta Luhan untuk menemaninya. Tapi karena Luhan ada acara dengan keluarganya, jadi Luhan minta Kris untuk menemani Xiumin. Hitung-hitung salah satu cara untuk mendekati Xiumin dan Kris. Dalam perjalan Xiumin hanya diam sedangkan Kris focus mengendarai mobil. Hanya ada suara mesxin mobil yang terdengar.

"Minseokkie," panggil Kris yang membuat Xiumin menatap Kris yang sedang focus menyetir. "Hmm," Kris hanya melihat sekilas wajah Xiumin yang sedang tersenyum manis sambil menatapnya. "Aku lelah menjadi Kris." Ucap Kris yang membuat Xiumin menatapnya bingung. "Maksudmu? Kau ingin kembali menjadi Yifan?" tanya Xiumin yang membuat Kris tersenyum miris. "Nde kamu benar. Jika aku menjadi Yifan, aku bisa tinggal bersama kedua orang tuaku. Dan aku juga tidak perlu melihat Chanyeol yang terus tersiksa." Jelas Kris. Xiumin hanya menatap plastik di pangkuannya. Jika Kris kembali menjadi Yifan, Xiumin akan kehilangan Kris. haruskah Xiumin kembali ke Cina dan mengingat kembali kejadian yang sangat menyakitkan?

"Aku lelah jika harus melihat Chanyeol terus bertengkar dengan appa-nya. Dan juga jika aku harus melihat Ryeowook Ahjumma selalu menangis." Lanjut Kris. dengan sekuat tenaga Kris menahan air matanya keluar dari matanya. Dibalik sifat Kris yang dingin, sebenarnya Kris sangat menyangi keluarganya dan keluarga Chanyeol. Selain karena eomma-nya Chanyeol begitu baik padanya. Hanya Chanyeol yang Kris miliki sebagai saudara. Kris dan Chanyeol adalah anak tunggal. Dari kecil mereka selalu bersama. Jadi Kris sangat menyangi Chanyeol.

"Jika kau kembali menjadi Yifan, apa kau harus meninggalkan Seoul?" tanya Xiumin yang membuat Kris menghela nafas panjang. Kris tahu Xiumin pasti akan bertanya seperti itu. "Ne, kau mau ikut ke Cina? Kita bisa tinggal bertiga dengan Luhan?" tanya Kris yang membuat Xiumin menggit bibir bawahnya. "A-a-aku tidak tahu." Jawab Xiumin pelan. Sungguh, yeoja itu tidak mau menginggat kejadian pahit itu. "Tenang saja kita akan tinggal jauh dari rumahmu yang lama. Aku akan selalu melindungimu, Minseokkie." Ucap Kris lembut sambil menggenggam lembut tangan Xiumin. "Aku tidak mau Kris. aku tinggal bersama eomma saja di sini." Balas Xiumin gusar sambil melepaskan tangan Kris. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. Kris mengerti betul sifat Xiumin kalau sudah seperti ini. Xiumin seperti ini juga karena dirinya. Coba saja kalau Kris tidak datang terlambat, pasti Xiumin tidak jadi seperti sekarang ini.

Flashback

Terlihat seorang yeoja berumur 12 tahun sedang duduk di bangku taman. Spertinya yeoja itu menunggu temannya. Sedangkan appa-nya sedang pergi entah kemana. Yeoja itu memeluk boneka naga berwarna merah erat. "Kenapa Yifan lama sekali?" gerutu yeoja itu. Pipi chubby yeoja manis itu menggembung, bertanda yeoja manis itu sedang kesal.

Di saat yeoja itu sedang menggerutu kaena temannnya tidak juga datang-datang. Tiba-tiba dua orang namja dewasa datang menghampiri yeoja itu dengan jalan yang semponyongan. Dua namja it adalah preman taman yang sedang mabuk. Badan yeoja manis itu langsung gemetar karena ketakutan. "Appa, Yifan tolong Minsoekkie." Cicit yeoja itu yang ternyata Xiumin kecil. "Tuhan tolong, Minsoekkie takut." Xiumin semakin mempererat pelukkannya pada boneka naga.

"Hei, gadis kecil kau sendirian saja? Kemana orang tuamu?" tanya salah satu namja dewasa yang menggenggam botol minuman keras. "Mau ikut bersama kami? Kita bermain bersama." Ajak namja yang lain kemudian menarik tangan Xiumin hingga yeoja itu berdiri. "Appo! Lepasin tangan Minseok! Minseok sedang menunggu Yifan!" ronta Xiumin berusaha melepas tangannya yang dicengkram oleh namja dewasa itu. Xiumin terlihat sangat kesakitan, namun karena kekuatan namja itu lebih kuat akhirnya namja itu berasil menyeret Xiumin. Hingga boneka naga yang dari tadi dipeluk Xiumin terjatuh didekat bangku taman.

Seorang namja berumur 12 tahun sedang berjalan di jalan setapak yang akan membawanya menemui sahabat yeoja-nya. Sebenarnya dia sxudah terlambat lima menit. Tapi tetap saja dia masih berjalan santai. Hingga namja itu mendengar suara yeoja yang berteriak. "Tolong! Minseok tidak mau ikut! Yifan tolong Yifan!" Yifan -namja itu- hanya diam membeku ketika melihat Minseok yang meronta di seret dua namja mabuk. "Yifan tolong!" seru Xiumin lagi saat melihat Yifan hanya diam saja melihatnya diseret dua namja mabuk.

Xiumin hanya dapat menunduk setelah melihat Yifan hanya diam berdiri di tempatnya. "Yifan kenapa tidak mau menolong Minseok?" tanya Xiumin pelan kemudian kedua pipi cubbynya sudah basah dengan air mata miliknya. Xiumin tidak habis piker kenapa Yifan hanya diam berdiri di tempat melihat dirinya di seret namja mabuk? Apa Yifan sekarang membencinya sehingga dia sudah tidak mau menolongnya lagi?

"Yifan, sedang apa kau di sini? Dimana Minseok?" tanya seorang namja dewasa yang memegang dua buah minuman di tangannya saat melihat Yifan hanya berdiri sambil menunduk. Kemudian mata namja dewasa itu menangkap boneka naga kesayangan putrinya. Namja dewasa itu menjatuhnkan minumannya kemudian mengambil boneka naga kesayangan Minseok. Tiba-tiba perasaannya tidak enak. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada putri kesayangannya.

"Yifan jawab! Dimana Minseok?" seru namja dewasa itu mencengkram erat bahu Yifan. Hingga Yifan mengaduh kesakitan. "Ta-tadi, Mi-mi-minsoekkie, dibawa du-du-dua na-na-namja ma-ma-mabuk, Kyuhyun Ajeossi." Jawab Yifan terbata-bata karena takut melihat wajah Kyuhyun Ajeossi –namja dewasa itu-. Yifan yakin Kyuhyun –appanya Xiumin- pasti marah padanya karena tidak menolong Minseok.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja, Yifan? Kemana mereka membawa Minseok?" tanya Kyuhyun. Yifan menunjuk arah dua orang mabuk membawa Minseok. Dengan segera Khyuhyun langsung berlari kea rah yang ditunjuk Yifan. Yifan juga mengikuti Kyuhyun berlari sambil menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Coba saja dia tadi tidak diam saja melihat Xiumin diseret dengan paksa oleh dua orang mabuk. Coba saja kalau dia tidak takut dengan dua namja itu.

"Minsoekkie, kamu dimana chagiya?" seru Kyuhyun berteriak setelah sampai di depan sebuah gudang tua. "Minseokkie dengar appa?" teriak Kyuhyun lagi dengan wajah yang semakin panic. Sedangkan Kris yang disampingnya hanya diam menunduk menyesali kebodohannya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun dan Yifan terkejut ketika mendengar teriakan ketakutak Xiumin. "Jangan dekati Minseok! Appa tolong Minseok!" teriak Minseok yang membuat hati Yifan maupun Kyuhyun sakit. Suara Xiumin terdengar sangat ketakutan.

Kyuhyun langsung berjalan menuju pintu gudang itu. Mencoba membuka pintu itu tapi sepertinya dikunci dari dalam. "Appa! Appa tolong Minseok! Appo!" Kyuhyun langsung menggedor-gedor pintu gudang itu dengan brutal setelah mendengar Xiumin kembali berteriak. Setelah itu tersengar seperti suara baju yang robek. "Miseokkie," isak Yifan dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya. Kemudian terdengar suara pintu gudang itu yang jatuh.

"Minseokkie!" seru Kyuhyun setelah berhasil mendobrak pintu gudang itu. "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada putriku?" seru Kyuhyun berteriak setelah melihat Xiumin yang bergetar ketakutan di pojok gudang hanya memakain pakaian dalam saja. "Kami hanya bersenang-senang dengan anakmu yang manis ini." Jawab salah satu namja mabuk itu tertawa kemudian mencolek dagu Xiumin. "Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari putriku!" geram Kyuhyun marah. "Appa, tolong Minseok!" cicit Xiumin yang membuat Kyuhyun menghajar namja yang tadi mencolek dagu Xiumin.

Yifan langsung berlari memeluk Xiumin erat. Seketika Xiumin langsung menangis di dada Yifan. "Yifan Minseok takut." Isak Xiumin dengan suara bergetar. Menandakan yeoja manis dipelukkannya sangat ketakutan. "Tenang Minseokkie. Aku sudah disini." Bisik Yifan tepat di telinga Xiumin. Mencoba menenangkan yeoja manis itu. Yifan kembali meruntuki kebodohannya lagi. "Yifan kau sangat bodoh!" runtuk Yifan dalam hati.

"Oh jadi namja kecil ini yang bernama Yifan. Kau kekasihnya yeoja manis ini _eoh_?" tanya namja yang tidak bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun dengan senyuman sinis. Kemudian tangan nakal namja itu mengelus lengan Xiumin. Membuat Xiumin berteriak histeris. "Singkirkan tangan kotormu, brengsek!" desis Kris tajam menampik kasar tangan namja itu dari tangan Xiumin. "Beraninya kau bocah!" geram namja itu marah. Namja itu pergi ke sudut gudang untuk mengambil sebuah botol beling. "Aku akan membunuhmu bocah!" geram namja itu lagi berjalan mendekati Yifan.

"Yifan awas!" seru Kyuhyun saat melihat namja itu mendekati Yifan yang sedang memeluk Xiumin dengan membawa botol dengan segera Kyuhyun berlari ke depan Yifan hingga kepala Kyuhyunlah yang dipukul namja itu hingga botol itu pecah. Setelah itu kedua namja mabuk itu pergi melarikan diri.

PRAANNNGGGG!

"Appa!" jerit Xiumin histeris ketika melihat Kyuhyun jatuh dengan darah yang terus keluar dari kepalanya. Xiumin langsung meronta melepaskan pulukannya. Kemudian yeoja itu duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. "Apa bersyukur kamu baik-baik saja, chagiya." Ucap Kyuhyun mengelus pipi _chubby_ Xiumin. Xiumin langsung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang mengusap pipinya. "Minseokkie, bilang pada eomma, kalau appa sangat mencintai eomma dan juga kamu." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi kemudian namja itu batuk dan mengeluarkan darah. "Appa bertahan ya. Minseok bawa appa ke rumah sakit." Isak Minseok yang mebuat Yifan menelpon unit gawat darurat. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyun. "Sudah Minseokkie jangan menangis! Appa tidak mau melihat Minseok menangis!" ucap Kyunhyun kemudian mengusap pipi chubby Minseok. "Tapi appa harus bertahan." Isak Xiumin yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Iya Kyu Ajeossi harus bertahan. Maaf ini semua karena Yifan." Isak Yifan setelah selesai menelpon unit gawat darurat dan langsung duduk di sebelah Xiumin. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mengusap pipi Yifan yang basah karena air mata. "Yifan, Kyu Ajeossi minta tolong jaga Minseok untuk Ajeossi ya." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian namja itu batuk hingga mengeluarkan darah –lagi-. "Jangan pernah kamu menyakiti Minseok! Ajeossi percaya padamu!" tambah Kyuhyun yang membuat Yifan bertambah bersalah. "Yifan janji akan selalu jagain Minseok!" balas Yifan dengan isakkan. "Appa mau kalian berdua terus akur ya jangan terus berterngakar! Hingga nanti kalian besar appa mau melihat kalian terus bersama." Tambah Kyuhyun kemudian menyatukan tangan Yifan dan Xiumin.

Yifan terus memeluk Xiumin yang kini memakai jaket besar milik Yifan karena dress miliknya dirobek namja mabuk. Yifan, Xiumin, bersama eomma-nya Xiumin sedang menunggu dokter yang tengah memeriksa appanya Xiumin. "Apa appa akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Xiumin entah pada siapa dengan isakkan. Mata yeoja itu sudah bengkak dan memerah. "Tenang saja chagiya, appa tidak akan meninggalkan kita. Appa sudah janji pada eomma." Ucap eommanya Xiumin mencoba menenangkan Xiumin. Dengan sekuat tenaga yeoja itu menahan tangisnya. Mencoba bersikap tegar di depan anaknya dan juga sahabat anaknya. Agar kedua anak kecil di depan tidak terlalu sedih. Padahal yeoja itu sendiri sangat sakit hatinya ketika mendengar suaminya seperti ini.

"Keluarga Kim Kyuhyun," panggil seorang namja dewasa yang memakai pakaian serba hijau, pakaian operasi, ketika keluar dari ruang operasi. Dengan segera eomma-nya Xiumin mendekati namja itu. "Saya istrinya, dok. Ada apa dengan suami saya?" tanya Eomma-nya Xiumin setelah berdiri tepat di depan namja berpakaian hijau itu. Namja berpakaian hijau itu menhela nafas kemudian menatap yeoja di depannya. "Maafkan saya. Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya, tapi maaf nyawa suami anda tidak dapat tertolong. Terlalu banyak darah yang keluar dari kepala suami anda. Dan juga retakan di tengkorak kepala suamin anda terlalu parah. Maaf." Ucap dokter itu yang membuat Eomma-nya Xiumin _shock_ dan menangis histeris.

"Tidak mungkin! dokter pasti sedang bercanda kan? Suami saya tidak mungkin meninggalkan saya. dokter berbohong kan?" seru Eomma-nya Xiumin mengguncangkan bahu dokter itu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipi _chubby_nya. "Maaf, suami anda sudah meninggal. Maaf saya harus kembali ke ruangan saya." Ucap dokter itu melepaskan tangan Eomma-nya Xiumin dari bahunya kemudian berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit Xiumin dan Eomma-nya langsung berkemas. Mereka akan pindah ke Seoul. Memulai hidup baru di sana. Eomma-nya Xiumin memutuskan untuk menguburkan suaminya di Korea, tempat kelahiran suaminya. Begitu juga dengan Yifan, namja itu juga ingin ikut Xiumin dan eomma-nya ke Seoul. Karena dia sudah janji pada almarhun Kyuhyun akan selalu menjaga Xiumin.

~exo~

Siang itu terasa sangat panas. Xiumin, Yifan, dan seorang yeoja manis masih berjongkok di samping makan appa-nya Xiumin. Yifan memeluk Xiumin dari samping mencoba menenangkan Xiumin yang masih terisak. "Minseokkie, sudah ya nangisnya. Nanti Kyu Ajeossi akan sedih jika Minsoekkie menangis terus." Ucap yeoja manis itu mengusap lembut lengan Xiumin. "Luhan benar Minseokkie. Minseokkie mau Kyu Ajeossi marah sama Yifan karena Minseok nangis terus?" tambah Yifan membenarkan ucapan yeoja manis di samping Xiumin yang bernama Luhan. Xiumin hanya menggelengkan kepala lucu. Kemudian yeoja berpipi _chubby_ itu menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi _chubby_-nya.

"Minseok tidak mau Yifan dimarahi appa karena Minseok." Ucap Minseok yang membuat Yifan dan Luhan tersenyun senang. "Sekarang kita ke mobil ya, eomma dan yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu." Ajak Luhan yang dibalas anggukan dari Xiumin. Kemudian ketiga anak berumur 12 tahun itu meninggalkan makam Kyuhyun. Walaupun ada perasaan enggan dari Xiumin.

~xoxo~

"Sungmin Eonni, gimana? Mau menerima tawaranku?" tanya seorang yeoja berbadan lebih kecil dari yeoja yang dipanggil Sungmin Eonni. Sungmin – yeoja yang dipanggil- menatap yeoja itu kemudian tersenyum. "Mian Henry-ah, aku tidak mempunyai keahlian. Aku juga bukan lulusan S2 pertambangan atau sejenisnya. Aku akan bekerja di butik Heechul Eonni saja." Jawab Sungmin yang membuat yeoja yang dipabernggil Henry cemberut. "Kau memiliki kemampuan, Eonni. Tapi kalau kau mau bekerja di tempat Heechul Eonni ya sudah. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi." Balas Henry cemberut yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum. Mereka berduapun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju bus.

Sesampainya mereka di bus, mereka berdua langsung duduk di belakang bangku seorang yeoja yang sangat fasionable dan yeoja yang mirip dengan Henry. "Henry-ah, Yifan akan tinggal bersamaku atau Sungmin Eonni?" tanya yeoja yang berwajah mirip dengan Henry saat mereka berdua sudah di duduk di belakang yeoja itu dan temannya. "Yifan tinggal di tempat eonni saja. Aku takut merepotkan Sungmin Eonni." Jawab Henry yang membuat Sungmin menatap Henry. "Hei, siapa yang bilang merepotkan? Justru aku malah senang ada yang menemani Minseok di rumah." Balas Sungmin yang membuat yeoja fasionable menoleh kearah mereka.

"Maksudku, eonnie kan sedang berduka, dan juga onnie mengambil pekerjaan di tempat Heechul oenni dengan gaji yang kecil, oenni juga tidak mau menerima uang dariku. Aku takut Yifan menyusahkan. Jadi aku menitip Yifan di tempat Ryeowook eonni saja. Yifan kan juga dekat dengan Chanyeol." Jelas Henry yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum. "Terserah kau saja, Henry-ah." Balas Sungmin mengakhiri perdebatan diantara mereka.

Setelah hari pemakaman Kyuhyun, appa-nya Xiumin, Xiumin menjadi seorang yeoja yang pendiam dan tertutup. Xiumin juga tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain. Xiumin hanya berteman dengan Yifan dan Luhan. Xiumin juga –sedikit- dekat dengan Chanyeol karena Chanyeol suka bermain ke rumah Xiumin karena mengikuti Yifan. Selain mereka bertiga dan orang tua mereka, Xiumin tidak bisa berteman ataupun percaya pada orang lain. Tapi sekarang perlahan Xiumin sudah mulai membuka hatinya untuk Kai dan Sehun.

Flashback Off

Xiumin meremas katung plastik dipangkuannya. Yeoja itu juga menggigit bibir bawahnya supaya isakkan tangisnya tidak terdengar namja di sebelahnya yang sedang focus menyetir. Kejadian beberapa tahun lalu kembali terputar di otaknya. Kejadian pahit yang menyebabkan appa-nya meninggal. Oh Tuhan, bisakah kau benturkan kepalaku sekarang supaya ingatan ini menhilang?

Kris memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Mata tajam Kris menatap yeoja di sampingnya yang sedang menunduk menahan tangisannya. Kris tahu, Xiumin kembali teringat kejadian pahit beberapa tahun lalu. Kris langsung menarik Xiumin ke pelukkannya. Membiarkan Xiumin menangis dipelukannya. Hanya ini yang bias membuat yeoja berpipi _chubby_ itu tenang.

"Minseokkie, sudah ya, aku janji besok kita ke makam Kyu Ajeossi." Bisik Kris tepat di kuping Xiumin. Xiumin masih terisak sambil meremas baju Kris. "Ini sudah hampir malam, nanti kita dicari Sungmin Ahjumma." Lanjut Kris lagi. Tapi Xiumin masih saja tidak berhenti menangis. "Aku janji besok kita ke makam Kyu Ajeossi." Bisik Kris lagi kemudian namja itu mencium kening Xiumin. Mencoba menenangkan yeoja dipelukkannya. "Okey, aku tidak akan kembali ke Cina. Aku janji akan selalu berada di sampingmu." Bisik Kris –lagi- yang berhasil meredakan tangisan Xiumin. Walaupun yeoja manis itu masih terisak.

Xiumin kemudian mengangguk lucu sambil mengucek matanya. Kris hanya tersenyum kemudian menurunkan tangan Xiumin yang mengucek matanya. "Jangan dikucek nanti merah!" ucap Kris lembut kemudian kedua tangan Kris menangkup kedua pipi chubby milik Xiumin. "Minseokkie, aku janji, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapu menyakitimu." Ucap Kris dengan senyum lembutnya. Kemudian Kris mencium lembut kening Xiumin. "Sekarang kita pulang ya." Ajak Kris yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari yeoja yang duduk disampingnya. Tak berapa lama, mobil milik Kris sudah kembali berjalan. Meninggalkan jalanan yang mulai gelap.

~exo class~

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan bergandengan tangan setelah keluar dari café langganan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tadi berjanji akan mengajak Baekhyun ke kedai ice cream setelah mereka makan malam. Baekhyun langsung memekik kegirangan yang membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalan ke kedai ice cream yang biasa dia datangi bersama Eomma-nya.

Saat sedang berjalan, Chanyeol tiba-tiba melepas genggaman tangannya. Kemudian tangan Chanyeol langsung memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menunduk sambil mencoba melepas tangan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya. Entah kenapa jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Baekhyun juga merasa wajahnya memanas dan juga Bekhyun merasa malu jika dilihat orang. Tapi tangan Chanyeol kembali memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. Yeoja imut itu hanya menghela napas pasrah.

Setelah masuk, Baekhyun dibuat kagum dengan desain kedai ice cream yang sangat manis. Bercat warna pink dengan bertaburan ornament ice cream di kedai itu. Kyungsoo harus datang ke sini. Pasti dia senang sekali. Piker Baekhyun memandang kagum salah satu oranem ice cream rasa coklat. Tanpa Baekhyun sadar, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk duduk di bangku dekat dengan pintu.

"Kau mau pesan rasa apa?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka duduk. "Aku mau rasa stoberi ya. Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manis. "Kau tunggu di sini ya jangan kemana-mana! Aku tidak akan lama." Chanyeolpun pergi menuju tempat pesan. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih kagum dengan dekorasi kedai yang menurutnya sangat manis dan lucu. Yeoja itu berjanji, jika dia sudah pulang akan membawa Kyungsoo, Lay, Chen ke sini. Sebenarnya yeoja manis itu sedikit tidak yakin ingin mengajak Suho. Karena yeoja itu tahu Suho tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti ini.

Chanyeol datang dengan dua cup ice cream di namja itu duduk tepat di sebelah Baekhyun. Setelah mendapatkan ice cream dari Canyeol, Baekhyun langsung makan dengan semangat. Membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. "Hey, pelan-pelan saja, jika kurang akan kubelikan lagi." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian menyuapkan sesendok ice cream ke mulutnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kemudian menatap Chanyeol. "Kau tadi mau cerita kan?" tanya Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol mengangguk. Chanyeol menhela napas panjang kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada cup ice crean di depannya.

"Waktu aku kecil, appa sangat menyayangiku. Dia selalu membawaku ke kedai ini. Setiap hari dia selalu memelukku. Kemanapun kami pergi, dia selalu memegang tanganku." Sorot mata Chanyeol terasa sangat merindukkan hari-hari itu. "Tapi dia berubah ketika dia lulus audisi di salah satu _agency_ di Seoul. Dua minggu setelah pengumuman itu, appa pergi _training_. Selama 3 tahun di_training_, sikap appa sangat berubah drastis. Aku sering terbangun waktu malam hari karena mendengar eomma dan appa bertengkar. Setiap malam aku sering sekali menangis karena mereka. Tak jarang appa memukul eomma. Aku tidak bisa membantu eomma. Saat itu aku takut melihat appa, karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya marah." Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, pipinya sudah basah oleh air matanya. Begitu juga Baekhyun mata bening yeoja itu sudah berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Karena tidak tahan, eomma mencari pekerjaan di _Italy_. Setelah Kris hyung pindah ke apartemenku, Eomma segera pergi ke _Italy_. Seteleh debut, appa mengaku kalau dia masih single, tidak pernah menikah dan tidak punya anak. Alasan itu juga yang mebuat eomma pindah ke Italy." Lamjut Chanyeol kemudian mengusap pipinya yang basah. Sorot mata Chanyeol berubah jadi tajam.

"Waktu itu eomma sedang libur dan memutuskan menemaniku di sini karena Kris hyung harus pergi ke Canada. Appa datang ke apartemen kami untuk menyerahkan uang untuk biaya sekolah. Saat itu Eomma bertanya tentang _scandal_ appa dengan penyanyi Yoon Hyo, Bukannya menjawab, appa malah marah-marah dan memukul eomma. Saat itu aku baru pulang sekolah. aku marah dan langsung menghajar appa sampai appa ingin membunuhku. Kalau saat itu eomma tidak menahan tangan appa yang sedang memegang pisau, entahlah apa yang terjadi padaku saat itu." Lanjut Chanyeol dengan senyum pahit.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun yang sudah berlinang air mata. Chanyeol menatap mata yeoja di depannya. "Kau tahu? Dulu, aku sempat berfikir, apakah Tuhan sangat membenciku sampai mengambil kedua orang tuaku?" lanjut Baekhyun kemudian menatap lurus cup ice cream ditangannya. "Tapi setelah aku bertemu Chennie, aku menyadari kalau Tuhan sangat menyangi orang tuku hingga dia mengambil mereka duluan." Baekhyun menatap dalam Chanyeol. "Tuhan juga sangat menyangimu. Kata Chen, dibalik penderitaan pasti akan ada kebehagiaan yang tidak ternilai harganya. Kau beruntung masih memiliki Eomma yang sangat menyangimu. Walaupun sikap appa-mu seperti itu." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian menatap cup ice cream ditangannya lagi.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengusap pipinya agar tidak ada lagi jejak air matanya dipipinya. Kemudian yeoja imut tersenyum sangat manis seakan tidak pernah mendengar cerita Chanyel. Baekhyun kembali memakan ice creamnya dengan lucu. "Sudah jangan sedih lagi! Aku berjanji untuk menemanimu jalan-jalan, bukan untuk menangis." Seru Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian memakan ice creamnya lagi.

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh ketika melihat mulut Baekhyun yang belepotan ice cream. "Kau itu seperti anak kecil saja." Seru Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun menatapnya bingung. Chanyeol hanya menunjuk sudat bibir Baekhyun yang belepotan. Saat Baekhyun hendak mengelapnya dengan tangan, Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun. Menyesap semua ice cream disekitar bibir Baekhyun. Hanya satu kata yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol. Manis. Sangat manis.

Setelah dirasa bersih, Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Baekhyun. Kemudian namja itu tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang hanya diam mematung dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Yeoja itu masih memproses apa yang terjadi tadi padanya. Apa tadi Chanyeol menciumnya? Oh astaga _frist kiss_ miliknya sudah diambil namja tinggi di depannya.

Setelah kesadaran Baekhyun pulih, yeoja itu langsung memukul keras-keras badan Chanyeol. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Baekhyun masih memukul Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya dapat meringis kesakitan menerima pukulan Baekhyun. Kemudian Chanyeol menangkap kedua tangan Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun berhenti dan menatap langsung mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kemudian melepas tangan Baekhyun. Membuat yeoja imut itu menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah.

~krisxiu~

Sungmin sedang membereskan meja makan. Sungmin hanya makan malam sendiri hari ini. Tadi Xiumin sudah berpesan kalau mungkin dia akan pulang agak malam karena akan mencari buku bersama Luhan dan Kris. Jadi tidak usah menunggunya. Sungmin menhela napas setelah selesai mengelap meja. Setelah suaminya meninggal, Xiumin menjadi yeoja pendiam dan tertutup. Dia juga hanya percaya pada orang yang benar-benar sudah dekat dengannya. Xiumin juga kalau di rumah hanya berteman denga buku dan kacamata bulat tebalnya. Pernah sekali Sungmin ingin mengganti frame kacamata Xiumin. Tapi, yeoja itu menolak dengan halus.

Pintu rumah diketuk dari luar, membuat Sungmin harus menunda membereskan meja makannya. Siapa bertamu pada malam hari? Pikir Sungmin kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah. Sungmin tersentak kaget setelah membuka pintu. Di depan yeoja itu berdiri Kris yang membawa tas milik Xiumin dan plastik buku milik Xiumin. Dan juga Kris sedang memeluk Xiumin yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Kepala yeoja itu menunduk yang membuat Sungmin menatap heran putri satu-satunya.

"Annyeong Ahjumma," sapa Kris kemudian membungkuk. Sungmin hanya membalas dengan senyuman. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu. Kau bertambah keren dan juga tinggi." Ucap Sungmin yang membuat Kris tersenyum malu. Sungmin langsung memngambil barang-barang milik Xiumin yang dibawa Kris. "Minseokkie, gwenchana?" tanya Sungmin setelah mengambil barang, melihat Xiumin yang hanya diam menunduk dipelukkan Kris. tidak biasanya Xiumin seperti ini. Tidak biasanya Xiumin mau dipeluk Kris didepan dirinya. Apa ada masalah? Pikir Sungmin menatap heran putrinya yang masih menunduk.

Xiumin menatap Sungmin dengan senyumnya yang sedikit yeoja itu paksakan. Yeoja imut itu tidak mau Eomma-nya khawatir melihatnya sekarang. "Nan gwenchana, eomma." Jawab Xiumin masih dengan senyum paksaannya. "Jheongmal?" tanya Sungmin menatap Xiumin. Yeoja paruh baya itu tidak percaya begitu saja dengan jawaban Xiumin. Sungmin melihat mata Xiumin yang merah dan bengkak. Pasti Xiumin habis menangis. Pikr Sungmin.

Xiumin hanya mengangguk kemudian melepaskan pelukkan Kris. "Kepalaku tadi sedikit pusing." Jawab Xiumin masih dengan senyum. Sungmin hanya mengangguk kemudian memnyuruh Xiumin masuk ke kamarnya. Dan juga mempersilahkan Kris masuk.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka sudah berada di ruang tamu. Kris hanya menggeleng. "Sebenanya aku sengaja tidak makan karena aku merindukan masakkan Ahjumma." Jawab Kris disertai cengiran yang membuat Sungmin terkekeh. "Baiklah, masih ada nasi dan sup ayam di meja makan. Makanlah! Aku akan mengecek kedaan Minseok dulu." Balas Sungmin dengan senyum. Setelah Kris mengangguk, Sungmin berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang bergambar spongebob.

~chanbaek~

Kyungsoo berjalan mondar-mandir di depan Chen, Suho dan Lay yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Dari tadi yeoja bermata bulat itu memikirkan sahabatnya yang sampai sekarang belum pulang. Sudah dua jam lewat dari jam makan, padahal tadi janji pulang sebelum jam makan. Pikir Kyungsoo yang masih mondar-mandir.

Chen yang dari tadi risih melihat Kyungsoo mondar-mandir di depannya menghela nafas kemudian melirik Suho yang sedang mengajari Lay. Bisa-bisa mereka konsen belajar saat Kyungsoo mondar-mandir seperti itu. Apa mereka tidak risih? Pikir Chen kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa.

"Kyungsoo, bisakah kau duduk?" tanya Suho malas yang membuat Kyungsoo diam dan menatapnya. Chen juga langsung menatap Suho dengan wajah bingungnya. "Jangan memandangiku seperti itu Chennie!" seru Suho yang membuat Chan gelagapan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku tulis milik Lay yang sedang terbuka di atas meja. Sedangkan Lay hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Chen.

"Gege kau sudah menghubungi sekolah?" tanya Lay yang sedang membereska buku tugasnya. Suho hanya mengangguk kemudian menghempuskan nafasnya. "Kata penjaga sekolah, sudah tidak ada lagi orang di sekolah. mereka sudah mengelilingi sekolah lebih dari lima kali. Dan hasilnya sama. Tidak ada Baekhyun di sekolah." Jelas Suho yang membuat raut wajah milik Kyungsoo bertambah cemas. "Kalau begitu dimana Baekhyun?" lirih Kyungsoo yang membuat Lay menatap lembut yeoja bermata bulat itu. "Kau sudah coba menghubungi Jonghyun? Setahuku Baekhyun sering ngobrol dengan Jonghyun di perpustakaan." Tanya Lay yang membuat Kyungsoo menhela nafas. "Sudah jie-jie, katanya, hari ini dia tidak bertemu Baekhyun." Jawab Kyungsoo lemas. Chen hanya menatap kedua yeoja di depannya tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya.

~kiss&hug~

Setelah selesai memcuci piring sehabis makan, Kris langsung berjalan menuju pintu bergambar spongebob, cartoon kesukaan Xiumin. Kris terdiam memandangi pintu kamar Xiumin. Entah kenapa, Kris merindukan ocehan Xiumin tentang cartoon kesukaannya. Saat itu mereka masih tinggal di Cina, sebelum kejaidian itu terjadi. Tapi sekarang, Xiumin menjadi yeoja pendiam. Sudah tidak ada lagi ocehan lucu keluar dari bibir Xiumin.

Tanpa Kris sadari, pintu kamar Xiumin terbuka. Kemudian keluarlah Sungmin yang membawa pakain kotor milik Xiumin. "Yifan," panggil Sungmin yang membuat Kris tersentak kaget. Sungmin hanya terkekeh melihat Kris. "Kau mau menginap disini?" tanya Sungmin. Kris hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah aku siapkan kamar dulu untukmu." Lanjut Sungmin.

Ketika Sungmin beranjak dari tempat beridirinya, Kris langsung menahan tangan Sungmin. "Ehmm, tidak usah ahjumma, biar aku saja yang bereskan nanti. Ahjumma tidur saja." Ucap Kris. Sungmin hanya mengangguk. "Terserah kau saja." Kemudian jalan menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kris yang menghela nafas sebelum masuk ke kamar Xiumin.

* * *

Gimana? chanbaek sama krisxiunya memuaskan ga?

maaf ya kemaren banyak banget typo yang bertebaran..

yang minta bagian sulay mungkin beberapa chapter lagi.. tapi sulay banyak baget pas wali kelas exo class yang sangat kejam sudah datang sudah datang..

maaf ya buat chara nya chacha bikin jahat...

doain chacha ya besok mau ulangan mat.. biar dapet nilai yah walauoun cuman upah nulis juga ga papa yang penting dapet nilai hehe *nyengir* soalnya materinya chacha ga ngerti sama sekali..

waktunya bales review~

_**bonggogi:** _makasih ya..sebenernarnya tu bukan cuman triangle love aja.. makasih banget udh dikoreksi tulisan chacha.. maaf kemaren nulisnya rada keburu-buru jadi kebalik gitu deh.. gomawo udah review.. review lagi ya :)

_**kyeoptafadila:**_ gomawo udah review.. review lagi ya :)

_**hatakehanahungry:** _waaaa... chacha seneng banget baca review kamu.. hahaha calm down.. nanti baek bakal nyadar kok.. chacha mau nyiksa chanyeol dulu hahaha *ketawa nista* *dibakar*chacha emang buat di sini lulu manis dan jadi badgirl *nyengir*gomawo udah review.. review lagi ya :)

**_aniaani47:_ **jangan kecewa dong ini udh lanjut.. kamu lucu kok :) gomawo udah review.. review lagi ya :)

_**jiy:** _iya :D gomawo udah review.. review lagi ya :)

_**risna:**_ini udh lanjut.. moment krisxiu diatas banyak ga? puas ga? next chap pasti ada krisxiu gomawo udah review.. review lagi ya :)

_**cc:** _beneran yang gw ngerjain 130 soal itu yang sampe lima hari cuman tidur lima jam gw.. masa lu lupa sih lu aja pemutihan.. ini udh lanjut.. gomawo udah review.. review lagi ya :)

_**Nadin:** _chanbaek shipper ya? kita sama dong chacha juga chanbaek shipper *kibar bendera chanbaek* *tebar foto chanbaek* gomawo udah review.. review lagi ya :)

_**mita884:**_gomawo ga aneh kan? gomawo udah review.. review lagi ya :)

_**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH**_: hahaha di tunggu aja.. ini udh lanjut.. gomawo udah review.. review lagi ya :)

makasih ya yang udh review chacha seneng banget bacanya.. jadi penyemangat chacha saat lagi ngedown..

akhir kata dari review ya *bbuing bbuing bareng Xiumin*

Pai pai~


	5. Chapter 4: Start

Chapter 4: Start

Chen berjalan memasuki kelasnya yang diikuti Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Semalam Baekhyun pulang ke panti diantar eommanya Chanyeol tepat pukul setengah sebelas malam. Dengan alasan eommanya Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun tersesat di pinggir jalan. Karena Baekhyun tidak mau membuat Chen dan Kyungsoo merasa khawatir kalau sebenarnya Baekhyun jalan berdua dengan Chanyeol.

Chen terpaku melihat mejanya yang bertaburan serpihan kertas kecil yang membentuk tulisan. "Anak Sial". "Mwo? Siapa yang membuat ini? Tidak ada kerjaan saja." Seru Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Chen. "Astaga Kyungsoo!" Chen mengelus dadanya karena terkejut. Apa yeoja ini ingin membuatnya jantungan? Apa Kyungsoo ingin membuatnya mati muda?

Kyungsoo menatap curiga pada tuisan yang berada diatas meja milik Chen. "Aneh!" cibir Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan ke bangkunya. Senyum Kyungsoo mengembang saat melihat sebuah tas makan yang tergantung dengan indah di samping meja milik salah satu magne Exo.

Bakhyun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli. Kemudian kembali berjalan menuju bangkunya. Yeoja itu lebih milih mengerjakan tugas kimianya daripada mengurus tulisan di meja Chen. Karena kemarin menemani Chanyeol hingga larut malam, jadinya Baekhyun tidak mengerjakan tugasnya. Baekhyun mengeluarkan buku cetak dan buku tulis kimia dari dalam tasnya. Kemudian yeoja itu mulai serius mengerjakan tugasnya.

Tak berapa lama kelas langsung berisik ketika dua magnae Exo datang. Mereka sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika memasuki kelas. "Kau harus melihat wajah Kris Hyung yang terkena saus tadi pagi. Astaga itu lucu sekali." Seru Kai kemudian tertawa lagi. Kai kembali teringat wajah Kris yang belepotan saus sambal karena ulah Xiumin. "Astaga wajah Xiumin Noona itu lucu sekali." Balas Sehun kembali tertawa saat teringat wajah polos Xiumin yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan saus sambal ke wajah Kris saat sarapan tadi.

Namun tawa Sehun berhenti ketika melihat Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan wajah yang, ehmm, entahlah Sehun tidak bisa menjelaskan. Entah itu marah, kesal, atau apalah itu. Sehun tidak tahu. Sehun langsung menyikut perut Kai ketika Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di depan mereka dan menatap mereka berdua tajam. "Apa sih Sehun?" tanya Kai kesal merasa kesenanganya terganggu. Seketika wajah Kai pucat ketika melihat wajah –yang menurut Kai sangat- menyeramkan Kyungsoo. "Ha-hai noona,"

"Kalian yang membuat tulisan di meja Chen?" tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat kedua namja di depannya serentak menggeleng. "Ka-ka-kapan kami membuatnya? Kami saja baru datang." Kyungsoo hanya menampilkan senyumnya yang menurut kedua magnae Exo itu –sangat- mengerikan.

"Tidak usah berbohong! Aku punya bukti kalau kalaian yang melakukannya." Seru Kyungsoo yang membuat dua magnae Exo keringat dingin. Kemudian Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah menjanya. Kemudian yeoja bermata bulat itu mengambil sebuat tas makan berwarna biru yang tergantung indah di sisi kanan meja sebelah meja Kyungsoo. "Ini bukannya milikmu Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo mengangkat tas makan berwarna biru itu seperti sedang mengangkat plastik yang berisi sampah.

Mati kau Sehun. Sehun menatap horror tas yang sedang diangkat Kyungsoo. Tas makan berwarna biru cerah itu memang milik Sehun. Yeah, walaupun eommanya Sehun sibuk, tapi dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan anak semata wayangnya jajan di luar rumah dan berakhir berbaring di rumah sakit dengan selang _infuse_ yang menancap di tangan –entah itu kiri atau kanan- Sehun. Memang berlebihan memang tapi itulah eommanya Sehun dan Sehun sangat menyayangi eommanya.

"Dasar Sehun sialan!" maki Kai dalam hati. Kai terus saja meruntukki kebodohan Sehun yang dengan mudah meninggalkan tas –terkutuk- itu. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan tasnya di tempat duduknya coba? Pikir Kai tak habis pikir melihat kelakuan namja di sampingnya yang selalu dimanjakan eommanya.

"Jadi," Kyungsoo mengangkat satu alisnya. Yeoja bertubuh kecil itu menunggu kata-kata yang keluar dari kedua mulut magnae Exo yang masih diam berdiri di ambang pintu kelas mereka. Kai dan Sehun saling menatap seolah bertanya alasan yang tepat untuk diberikan kepada Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo, lebih baik kau belajar kimia saja. Nanti kan mau ulangan. Bukannya kau belum terlalu menguasai materinya?" ucap Chen yang membuat Kyungsoo menatap namja berkcamata itu kesal. "Tapi Chennie," bantah Kyungsoo yang membuat Chen menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo. "Duduklah!" Kyungsoo meletakkan tas makan yang dipegangnya di meja Sehun yang berada tepat di samping mejanya. Kemudian duduk dibangkunya dengan bibirnya yang di_pout_ kan lucu. Chen hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan buku kimia masih dengan wajahnya yang kesal.

"Noona menunggu seorang namja menciummu?" tanya Sehun kemudian terkikik geli ketika Kyungsoo mendelik ke arahnya. "Diam kau Oh Sehun!" desis Kyungsoo tajam saat Sehun sudah duduk di sampingnya. Sehun balas dengan tertawa –sangat- senang yang membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

Kai sedikit tidak percaya melihat Baekhyun yang sedang mengerjakan tugas di meja yang terletak di belakang meja Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun," panggil Kai yang membuat yeoja imut menatap Kai dengan bingung. Pasalnya, Kai jarang sekali memanggil namanya atau ngobrol dengannya.

"Kau, mengerjakan tugas?" tanya Kai ragu. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Semalam aku pulang terlalu larut." Kai hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Tapi masih sedikit tidak percaya juga sih melihat Baekhyun yang mengerjakan tugas di kelas. Soalnya, selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun yang mengerjakan tugas di kelas. Pasti yeoja itu sudah mengerjakan tugas di rumah.

"Hei, Kai," panggil Sehun pada Kai yang sedang bermain ponselnya setelah bertanya pada Baekhyun. "Apa?" tanya Kai malas yang kesenangnya lagi-lagi diganggu namja albino di sebelahnya. "Kau tahu?" tanya Sehun yang langsung diserobot Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari poselnya. "Aku tidak tahu, Sehun. Kau belum bilang." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku belum selesai bicara, Kkamjong." Seru Sehun kesal.

"Kemarin aku melihat Chanyeol hyung sedang kencan dengan seorang yeoja di kedai ice cream. yang kulihat yeoja itu memakai seragam sekolah kita." Cerita Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun diam terpaku. Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang diam. Sehun tahu kalau yeoja yang bersama Chanyeol di kedai ice cream itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Lalu?" respon Kai acuh. Pandangan namja berkulit tan itu masih fokus pada layar ponselnya. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Ah Kai! Kau payah! Tidak asik!" seru Sehun kesal setelah mendengar respon Kai yang acuh. Seolah namja dengan kulit tan di sebelahnya tidak mau memperdulikan dirinya. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana Sehunnie?" balas Kai tak kalah kesal memandang Sehun malas. "Sudahlah lupakan! Kau tidak asik! Aku kesal!" Kai hanya mengangkat bahunya malas. Kemudian matanya kembali menatap layar ponselnya.

Baekhyun yang dari tadi mendengar cerita Sehun hanya diam menatap tulisan miliknya dengan pandangan kosong. Bagaimana kalau member Exo tahu? Mungkin dia, Chen dan mungkin Lay juga pasti akan di_bully_ terus menerus. Dan Baekhyun yakin kalau Chen pasti akan kecewa padanya. Pasalnya Chen sudah pernah bilang padanya untuk menjauhi Chanyeol. Karena Chen takut Chanyeol akan menyakiti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tenang Baekhyun, tenang. Sekarang kau focus mengerjakan tugas kimia saja. Jangan memikirkan namja tiang listrik itu!" bisik Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Yeoja iitu kembali mengerjakan tugas kimia hingga selesai sampai bel masuk sekolah berbunyi.

~xoxo~

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Choi Seonsaengnim dengat terpaksa menghentikan –menurut Luhan- acara mendongennya Kelas XI-2. "Baik anak-anak, pelajaran kita selsaikan di sini. Jangan–" Choi Seonsaengnim menhela nafasnya melihat beberapa siswa yang keluar kelas tanpa memperdulikan ucapannya. Sudah terbiasa guru berumur 40 tahun itu menghadapi sikap siswa –khususnya- kelas XI-2 yang kurang menghargai dirinya. Terlebih Luhan. Bahkan yeoja itu pernag me-_roll_ rambutnya dan mencat kukunya saat dirinya sedang mengajar.

Choi Seonsaengnim kemudian menatap Xiumin yang tersisa di kelas berdua dengan Luhan yang masih terlelap di mejanya. "Minseok, bisakah kau sampaikan ke teman-temanmu untuk mengerjakan tugas yang kukasih tadi?" tanya Choi Seonsaengnim yang di balas senyuman oleh yeoja berpipi _chubby_ di bangkunya. "Baik seonsaengnim." Setidaknya di kelasnya masih ada murid yang taat seperti Xiumin. Ya walaupun hanya Xiumin saja.

Choi Seonsaengnim kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kelas yang hanya berisi Xiumin yang sedang memasukan buku pelajaranya ke dalan tas. Dan juga Luhan yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Xiu," panggil Luhan sambil mengucek mata kanannya kemudian yeoja manis itu menguap. "Hmm, apa Lu?" tanya Xiumin menatap lembut sahabatnya. "Tadi orang tua itu ngomong apa saja?" Xiumin menatap tajam Luhan yang membuat Luhan meringis. "Ya! Tidak sopan!" seru Xiumin marah. Luhan hanya memasang cengirannya. "Tadi Choi Seonsaengnim mengingatkan untuk mengerjakan tugas yang tadi diberikan." Luhan hanya mengangguk malas. Sedangkan Xiumin sedang mengeluarkan buku kimianya.

Luhan terus menatap Xiumin hinga yeoja berpipi _chubby_ itu menatap aneh Luhan. "Lu, ada apa?" Luhan hanya menggeleng kemudian tersenyum –yang menurut Xiumin- aneh. "Bagaimana malammu?" tanya Luhan kemudian kedua alis yeoja manis itu naik-turun tanda menggoda Xiumin. Namun dasar Xiumin yang terlalu polos, yeoja imut itu malah menatap Luhan bingung. Xiumin sama sekali tidak mengerti omongan Luhan.

"Ha? Maksudmu apa Lu?" tanya Xiumin mentap Luhan bingung. Luhan hanya dapat menghela nafas. Ternyata susah juga memiliki sahabat yang sangat polos. Pikir Luhan. Atau memang pikiranmu yang terlalu jauh Luhan?

"Semalam Kris menginap di kamarmu kan?" tanya Luhan malas. "Semalam Kris tidak tidur di kamarku. Tadi pagi aku bangun Kris tidur di sofa." Jawab Xiumin –masih- menatap Luhan dengan bingung. Luhan menghela nafas –lagi- kemudian yeoja itu tersenyum –sangat- manis. Sialan kau Kris! Beraninya berbohong padaku!

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Xiumin. Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Lupakan!" Xiumin hanya menganggukan kepalanya kemudian yeoja itu membuka buku kimianya. Kelas menjadi hening. Xiumin sibuk membaca buku kimianya sedangkan Luhan berkutat dengan ponsel layar sentuhnya yang berwarna pink.

~exo~

Chanyeol sedang berjalan sendirian di lorog lantai 2 dengan _earphone_ yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Begitu tenang dan damai wajah Chanyeol saat ini. Walaupun masih nampak juga luka lebam di pipinya. Tapi setidaknya dengan ada Baekhyun yang menghiburnya kemarin, Chanyeol jadi sedikit lebih tenang. Dan sepertinya eommanya juga –sangat- menyukai Baekhyun. Terbukti setelah mengantar Baekhyun pulang, eommanya selalu menanyakannya, apakah Baekhyun itu yeojachingu? Dan juga bilang kalau Baekhyun itu sangat manis dan imut.

Namun ketengan Chanyeol sedikit terusuk ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya dan seseorang lainnya menghadang jalannya. Chanyeol mendengus kesal sebelum melepas kedua _earphone_nya dengan sedikit tidak rela. "Ada apa?" Namja berkulit tan yang menghadangnya tadi hanya menampilkan cengiran bodohnya. Sedangkan namja yang menepuknya tadi hanya memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan temannya kemudian kembali memasang muka datar.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, Kai!" desis Chanyeol memandang sebal Kai yang masih menunjukan cengirannya tepat di depan muka Chanyeol. "Chanyeol hyung benar. Kau terlihat idiot sama seperti Ken." Tambah Sehun dengan menyebutkan nama Ken, teman sekelas mereka yang tingkahnya sangat idiot. Dan cegiran Kai mirip dengan cengiran Ken dengan wajah idiotnya.

"Ada apa kalian datang padaku?" tanya Chanyeol malas kemudian pandangannya beralih pada ponselnya. Kai sudah tidak memasang cengiran bodohnya. Mata Kai sudah menatap Chanyeol penuh selidik. "Kalian mau pinjam duit?" tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan asal. Matanya masih menatap layar ponselnya yang kini sudah ada foto Sandara Park salah satu member 2NE1 –girlband yang sangat disukai Chanyeol- sedang berpose angun.

"Tidak perlu hyung. Nanti eomma akan mentranfer uang bulananku." Jawab Kai. Chanyol hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Tapi matanya masih menatap layar ponselnya yang kini sudah ada foto Sandara Park dan CL yang sedang tersenyum manis kearah kamera.

"Aku dengar dari si namja albino di sebelahmu, kalau semalam kau kencan dengan seorang siswi sekolah ini di kedai ice cream. Benar itu hyung?" ucap Kai sekalian mengejek Sehun yang saat ini sedang mendengus kesal.

Seketika Chanyeol membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan dari Kai. Chanyeol sedikit melirik wajah datar Sehun yang mulutnya berkomat-kamit memaki Kai. Hei, dari mana Sehun tahu? Apa dia melihatnya semalam. Gawat nih dengan Baekhyun. Bisa-bisa Sehun mem_bully_ Baekhyun terus di kelas.

"Hei, kulitmu itu –jauh- lebih hitam dari kulitku." Cibir Sehun tidak terima. "Yang bilang kulitku putih siapa, Sehunnie~" balas Kai kesal. Hei, nenek-nenk sudah mau mati juga tahu kalau kulit Kai itu lebih gelap dari Sehun. Dan juga tidak bisa dikatakan putih. Dasar bodoh!

Sehun hanya diam saja tidak membalas perkataan Kai. Kemudian pandangan namja berkulit putih pucat itu mengarah kepada Chanyeol yang dari tadi terdiam menatap kosong layar ponselnya yang telah redup lampunya. Sehun menatap tajam Chayeol. Seolah namja di depan sudah mengmbil boneka darinya. Boneka? Ya boneka. Sehun itu anak yang sangat dimanja oleh eommanya. Dan eommanya masih gemar membelikan Sehun boneka beruang dan boneka rusa.

"Kau jalan dengan siapa hyung?" tanya Kai membuat kesadaran Chanyeol kembali. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian menepuk bahu Kai. "Kau pasti akan tahu." Balas Chanyeol kemudian berjalan menjauhi Sehun dan kai yang menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Ya! Hyung apa maksudmu? Beri tahu aku!" teriak Kai pada Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan menjauhi mereka. "Hyung! Kemabali! Ya! Hyung!" tapi, tampaknya percuma saja karena Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan teriak Kai sedikitpun. Chanyeol malah menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3, dimana kelasnya berada.

"Dasar tiang listrik sialan!" Maki Kai menghentak-hentakan kakinya sehingga membuat beberapa siswa yang lewat menatap mereka aneh. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap datar Kai. Kai persis seperti yeoja marah karena tidak diturutin permintaanya. Sehun memutar bola matanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kai. Sehun jalan menuju Xiumin yang baru saja turun dari tangga.

~kiss~

"Noona," Xiumin berhenti kemudian menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya. Kemudian yeoja itu tersenyum manis ketika Sehun berjalan mendekatinya. "Ada apa Sehunnah?" tanya Xiumin lembut ketika Sehun sudah berdiri di depannya. Yeoja itu mendongak ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum manis untuknya.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin menyapa noona." Jawab Sehun menggarus tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tahu. Kau ingin aku menemanimu setelah latihan basket?" tanya Xiumin yang mendapat anggukan dari Sehun. "Tenang noona, Kris hyung sudah member ijin." Seketika pipi Xiumin bersemu ketika mendengar nama Kris. Xiumin hanya mengangguk gugup. Tapi menurut Sehun Xiumin sangat lucu saat ini.

Sehun mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ Xiumin. Hingga yeoja yang lebih tua dari Sehun itu meringis kesakitan. "Ya! Appo magnae!" Sehun hanya tertawa melihat Xiumin yang mem_pout_kan bibirnya sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah. "Habisnya kau lucu sih, noona." Xiumin memukul lengan Sehun hingga membuat Sehun berhenti tertawa. "Oh iya noona, nanti Chanyeol hyung akan ikut juga ya." Xiumin hanya mengangguk.

"Mian Sehunnah, noona harus ke ruang _club dance_ sekarang." Sehun menyirit dahinya bingung. Bukannya Xiumin tidak mangikuti_ club dance_ kenapa ke ruang _club dance_? "Luhan memaksaku untuk bergabung. Dan juga mau mengambil formulir untuk murid baru di kelasku." Ucap Xiumin seakan menjawab pikiran Sehun. Sehun hanya membulatkan mulut. "Noona pergi dulu ya." Xiuminpun kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu.

~hug~

Kris berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa disepanjang lorong lantai 2 menuju ruang guru yang berada di lantai 1. Sebelum pergi latihan tadi, Chanyeol mengingatkan Kris untuk memberikan proposal lomba pada Lim Seonsaengnim. Karena Lim Seonsaengnim harus pulang sekitar dua puluh menit lagi –dan sialnya Chanyeol baru saja memberi tahunya- yang membuat Kris harus terburu-buru. Bahkan waktu di kelas. Kris mengabaikan Xiumin yang terus memanggil namanya saat Kris mau keluar kelas.

BRRUUUKKKKK!

Argh! Sial! Maki Kris dalam hati saat ditabrak –lebih tepatnya menabrak- seseorang. Proposal yang Kris pegang jatuh berserakan di lantai dan ketumpahkan saus pasta. "Oh Shit!" Maki Kris menatap kesal proposalnya. Sudah satu minggu dia hanya tidur beberapa jam untuk menyelesaikan proposal itu. Bahkan Kris tidak bisa menemani Xiumin pergi seminggu kemarin. Dan sekarang proposalnya hancur. Rasanya Kris ingin terjun dari lantai 5 sekolahnya. Atau tenggelam di Sungai Han.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihat." Ucap suara ketakuta seorang yeoja yang terduduk di depan Kris. sepertinya yeoja itu yang menabrak Kris. Kris menatap marah yeoja yang sedang menunduk itu. Ternyata Lay anak baru di kelasnya. Dasar anak panti asuhan sialan!

"Kau!" tunjuk Kris yang membuat Lay semakin takut. "Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku menyelesaikan proposal ini _oeh_?" bentak Kris dengan wajah merah. Bertanda namja setinggi tiang listrik itu benar-benar marah. "Selama satu minggu aku mengerjakannya. Bahkan aku sampai tidak bisa tidur. Dan kau menghancurkannya dalam waktu satu detik." Lay semakin menunduk mendengar bentakkan Kris. "Kau benar-benar ARGH!" teriak Kris frustasi mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar terburu-buru." Ucap Lay lagi yang membuat Kris menatap tajam yeoja yang duduk di depannya. "Kau kira aku tidak terburu-buru?" seru Kris. kemudian Kris menendang kertas proposal yang sudah rusak itu kea rah Lay. Sehigga seragam dan wajah lay berwarna saus pasta. "Dasar yeoja pembawa sial! Aku benar-benar membencimu!" desis Kris masih terus menendah kertas-kertas itu dengan marah.

Lay hanya diam dan mulai menangis. Yeoja manis itu pasrah saja menerima saus dan kertas tendangan kris yang mengotori sergam dan mukanya. Tuhan kenapa seperti ini? Tadi dia salah juga karena tidak memerhatikan jalan. Lay tadi disuruh guru _cooking club_ untuk mengambil saus pasta di lantai 2. Dan sekarang malah tabrakan dengan Kris. Merusak proposal namja tinggi itu yang dia buat susah-susah. Dan juga saus pasta tumpah semua.

~T.B.C~

* * *

gimanana? sudah memuaskan sekarang? maaf kalo belom..

maaf kalo dibuat kris jahat sama lay.. maaf kalo taonya belom muncul muncul juga... pasti muncul kok nanti.. di tunggu aja..

maaf juga kalo kaisoo, sulay, kristao, chenmin, hunhan belom ada momentnya maaf banget ya...

untuk chapter awal chacha emang lagi fokusin ke krisxiu sama chanbaek. tapi, pelan-pelang bakal ada moment yang lain kok..

jadi para shipper bersabarlah :D

waktunya balas review~

_**bonggogi:** _haha iya chacha juga mau bgt diperlakukan chan seperrti diatas *mata bling-bling #plak ehmm iya.. tadinya pengen papanya xiu di tusuk tapi telat kepikirannya.. kan kalo chacha fokusin sama chanbaek doang kan kasian couple exo yg lain kgk bisa eksis bisa di pecat chacha.. ini udh lanjut.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D

**_hatakehanahungry:_**_ di tunggu aja ya..._nanti heechul eomma bakal muncul kok tenang aja.. ini udh ada luhan *narik luhan* nih ambil aja mumpung semenya lagi pergi.. wkwkwk gomawo.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D

**_KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH:_ **iya.. ini udh lanjut gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D

_**kyeoptafadila:** _aaaa... miaaannn... pasti ada kok kaisoo nya.. tenang ya.. duh chacha berasa php in kamu deh.. mianhe jeongmal mianhe *bow*

_**jiy:** i_ni udh lanjut gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D

_**mita884:** _hai hai chacha juga udh dateng lagi bawa chapter baru.. semoga suka... waaaaa *tebar photo krisxiu* chacha juga suka banget sama mereka *kibar bendera krisxiu* gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D

_**risna:**_makasih makasih banyak ya... syukurlah kalo puas :) chacha lega banget rasanya.. pasti bakal ada moment krisxiu kok.. tapi maaf chapter ini ga ada dulu ya.. lagi istirahat mereka *nyengir* ini udh lanjut gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D

_**cc:** _iya gw tau.. si ongky udh ngomong kok.. fighting matnya! gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D

huaaaa.. ini jam 9 chacha baru nyampe di rumah gara-gara tadi dari jam 3 sampe jam 6 chacha ngerjain mat dan bener nguras tenaga pikiran dan kewarasan chacha bersama teman-teman sekelas. belom lagi hujan yang sangat lebat.. *aduh ini nulis apaan?*

semangat ya teman-teman masih lanjut di hari senen bersama remed baris dan deret "itu pasti chacha remed*

udh dulu ya chacha masih mau lanjut ngerjain karya ilmiah nih bsk terakhir kumpul.. dan baru ngerjain setenga..

udh ya malah curhat kan jadinya..

akhir kata,

makasih ya yg udh ngasih semangat buat chacha.. chacha merasa bangkit lagi.. makasih juga yang udh mau review chacha seneng banget..

review lagi ya.. *mata bling bling*

~kabur~


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ya! Kris! Stop!" seruan seoramg namja membuyarkan lamunan Lay serta membuat Kris berhenti menendang-nendang. Kris menatap malas namja yang sekarang sedang menghampirinya dengan sedikit berlari. "Dasar namja cebol!" ejek Kris kemudian memutar bola mataya malas.

"Kau mengganggu kesenanganku, Suho." Desis Kris saat Suho –namja yang menghentikan tendangan-tendangan kris- sudah berdiri di samping Lay masih terduduk di lantai. Suho menatap Lay prihatin. Suho berlutut disamping Lay. Kemudian namja dengan senyum _angelic_ itu mengangkat dagu Lay sehingga Suho bisa melihat wajah Lay yang belepotan saus pasta yang tercampur air mata di pipi yeoja itu.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Kris." Geram Suho menatap tajam Kris. Sedangkan Kris hanya memandang remeh namja di depannya. "Kau benar-benar tidak menghargai yeoja." Suho tidak habis pikir dengan namja tinggi dihadapannya. Walaupun Lay memang bernar salah, seharusnya Kris tidak menendang-nendang kertas yang ketumpahan saus pasta. Apa Kris tidak berpikir tentang perasaan yeoja di depannya? Bagaimana jika Luhan atau Xiumin yang mengalami kejadian seperti Lay. Bagaimana perasaan Kris?

"Apa maksudmu?" seru Kris marah menatap Suho yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya. "Apa kau tidak memiliki perasaan?" balas Suho menatap Kris marah. Seolah Kris habis berbuat tidak-tidak pada adik perempuannya. Sedangkan Kris hanya menatap malas Suho.

"Bagimana jika Xiumin yang ada diposisi Lay?" seruan Suho mampu membuat Kris diam membeku ditempatnya. Kris mengepal kedua tangannya bertanda namja tinggi itu bertambah marah. Tidak! Kris tidak akan pernah membiarkan Xiumin berada diposisi Lay sekarang. Lagipula Xiumin dan Lay itu berbeda. Lay itu anak panti asuhan pembawa sial. Sedangkan Xiumin, seorang yeoja berhati lembut yang harus Kris lindungi.

BUGH!

Kris menonjok Suho tepat di pipi kanannya hingga Suho jatuh tersungkur. "Jangan pernah sekalipun kau menyebutkan nama Xiumin!" bentak Kris. Kris sudah benar-benar marah sekarang. Terlihat nafas namja itu memburu dan tangannya terkepal kuat.

Suho hanya dapat meringis kesakitan memegang pipinya yang berdenyut sakit. Sangking kerasnya tonjokan Kris, ujung bibirnya sampai sedikit robek hingga mengerluarkan darah. Walaupun tidak terlalu banyak. Sedangkan Lay hanya dapat menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan saat melihat Kris menonjok Suho.

"Aku benar-benar membenci kalian." Seru Kris sebelum pergi dari hadapan Lay dan Suho. Suho menghela nafas setelah Kris menghilang dari lorong lantai dua. Suho kembali berlutut di depan Lay. "Sudah tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kau pulang saja. Biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Suho lembut yang membuat Lay menatap namja di depannya. "Tapi," Suho tersenyum yang membuat hati Lay merasa tenang. "Aku akan bilang pada Youngjae kalau sausnya tumpah." Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Lay mengangguk yang membuat Suho kembali tersenyum.

~xoxo~

Xiumin memasuki ruang lapangan basket _indoor_ sekolahnya, Seoul Art International High School. Kemudian yeoja imut itu duduk di bangku penonton barisan paling depan sambil melihat dua orang namja sedang bermain basket. Senyum langsung terlukis di wajah manis Xiumin setelah melihat namja berkulit tan berhasil mencetak _tree point_, sedangkan namja satunya yang berkulit putih pucat menggeram kesal.

Seoul Art International High School memang memiliki lapangan _outdoor_. Tapi lapangan itu dipakai ketika ada perlombaan antar sekolah atau untuk pelajaran olahraga. Sedangkan lapangan _indoor _digunakan untuk anggota _club _dan untuk latihan tim inti basket sekolah itu. Sekarang lapangan _indoor_ itu digunakan Kai dan Sehun yang sedang bermain satu lawan satu.

"Kai, kau curang." Seru Sehun kesal. Tadi saat Kai merebut bola basket darinya entah sengaja atau tidak, Sehun terdorong oleh Kai sehingga namja berkulit putih pucat itu jatuh terduduk. "Aku tidak curang itu _skill_." Balas Kai tidak terima kemudian melempar bola berwarna oranye itu dan masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam ring. "Yes! Haha _tree point_ lagi." Seru Kai lagi menari-nari tidak jelas untuk mengejek Sehun.

Sehun mem_pout_kan bibirnya saat Kai menari-nari tidak jelas. "Dasar Kkamjong idiot!" maki Sehun dengan suara pelan. Tentu saja tidak di dengar Kai yang masih sibuk menari-nari tidak jelas. Namun sebuah seringaian langsung terpajang di wajah Sehun ketika manik matanya menangkap sesosok yeoja yang sedang duduk memehartikan Kai sambil tertawa geli.

"Noona, Kai bermain curang." Adu Sehun sedikit berteriak yang membuat Kai berhenti menari-nari. Namja berkulit pucat itu bangun dari duduk kemudian menghampiri Xiumin dengan sedikit berlari. Kini gantian Kai yang mem_pout_kan bibirnya saat Sehun memeluk Xiumin –yang sudah berdiri- dari samping. "Dasar magnae tukang ngadu!" cibir Kai yang dibalas juluran lidah dari Sehun. Sedangkan Xiumin hanya dapat tertawa dipelukan Sehun.

Kai yang kesal melihat tingkah Sehun yang sedang manja, hanya dapat mendengus kesal. Kemudian namja itu mengambil bola basket dan kembali memasukan bola itu ke dalam ring.

"Sehun ayo main lawan aku." Ajak Chanyeol yang baru datang dan langsung melihat Sehun yang sedang memeluk Xiumin dari samping. Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil cemberut. Dengan sedikit tidak rela, Sehun melepas pelukkannya. Kemudian namja itu berjalan ke tengah lapangan.

Kai langsung berjalan menghampiri Xiumin –yang sudah kembali duduk- setelah melihat Sehun yang berjalan ke tengah lapangan. Kai langsung duduk di sebelah Xiumin dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Xiumin. Xiumin tersenyum menatap wajah damai Kai yang matanya tertutup. "Kau membolos pelajaran terakhir?" tanya Xiumin kemudian menyeka keringan di dahi Kai dengan _tissue_ yang dia ambil dari dalam tasnya. Kai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mata namja berkulit tan itu masih menutup.

"Kau tidak dimarahi Kyungsoo?" tanya Xiumin lagi yang membuat Kai membuka matanya. Xiumin tahu kalau Kai hanya mau mendengar omelan Kyungsoo saja saat Kai bolos pelajaran. Tak jarang Kyungsoo marah-marah saat melihat Kai yang keluar dari kelas. Walaupun itu hanya pergi ke toilet. Tapi Jika Kyungsoo sudah lelah memarahi Kai, maka yeoja bermata bulat itu akan mengadu pada Chanyeol. Kyungsoo cukup dekat dengan Chanyeol karena Chanyeol dan Suho sekelas. Dan Chanyeol akan mengadu pada Xiumin. Mengingat Chanyeol juga sangat suka membolos pelajaran. Bahkan Chanyeol sering mengajak Kai dan Sehun. Daripada Kai berbalik memarahinya, jadi Chanyeol mengadu saja pada Xiumin.

Jika Xiumin yang sudah berbicara, semua member Exo pasti akan mendengarkan. Mengingat Xiumin yang memiliki hati paling lembut diantara mereka dan juga Xiumin paling tua. Tak jarang Xiumin sering kali menasihati Kai yang terlalu sering membolos sekolah. Kai pasti akan setia mendengarkan saja tanpa ada niat untuk mengubah sikapnya. Ya, hanya mendengarkan. Karena –menurut Kai- suara Xiumin sangat lembut.

"Kyungsoo tadi ke ruang uks. Katanya perutnya sangat sakit." Jawab Kai sambil melihat Chanyeol yang sedang memasukan bola basket ke dalam ring secara _lay up_. Xiumin hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian hening. Pandangan mata Xiumin juga mengarah ke lapangan basket yang kini terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang mengagalkan Sehun yang berusaha memasukan bola ke dalam ring. Dan ternyata gagal. Terdengar juga suara gesekan antara sol sepatu dengan lantai lapangan yang licin.

"Kai bagaimana kabar Sulli?" tanya Xiumin memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Kai membuka matanya kemudian menggeleng. Kepala Kai masih disenderkan di bahu Xiumin. "Aku sudah putus satu bulan yang lalu. Dia yeoja sangat membosankan. Sangat berbeda denganmu, noona." Jawab Kai. Mata Kai masih mengarah ke lapangan. Melihat Sehun yang berhasil memasukan bola ke dalam ring. Kemudian Sehun melompat-lompat layaknya anak kecil yang baru dibelikan mainan yang sangat ia suka. Dasar magnae! Pikir Kai. Tidak sadar kah Kai, kau juga magnae? Bahkan kau kadang lebih kekanankan daripada Sehun.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan yang baru? Aku tahu kau tidak bisa tanpa yeojachingu sehari saja." Tanya Xiumin. Xiumin sangat tahu sifat Kai yang terkenal playboy itu. Kai memang tidak memacari banyak yeoja sekaligus. Tapi, ketika baru putus, Kai pasti sudah mendapatkan yang baru kurang dari satu jam. Biasanya hubungan Kai akan bertahan hanya dua minggu saja. Atau paling lama satu bulan.

"Sudah, noona. Namaya Krystal. Kami sudah berpacaran selama dua minggu." Jawab Kai dengan senyumnya yang manis. "Kau sangat menyukai yeoja itu _eoh_?" tanya Xiumin yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Kai. Xiumin kemudian tersenyum. Setidaknya ada yang memerhatikan Kai lagi saat ini.

Kai menegakan tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba. Xiumin yang merasa beban dipunggungnya menghilang langsung menatap Kai bingung. "Noona, kau ingat Jessica?" tanya Kai menatap Xiumin. Xiumin hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung. "Yang waktu itu sempat menguyurku karena dia menyangka aku kekasihmu?" Kai mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang kelewat antusias.

Bagaimana Xiumin tidak ingat yeoja bernama Jessica itu yang merupakan kekasih –sinting- Kai yang paling sinting. Yeoja itu bahkan pernah mengguyur Xiumin di café. Karena yeoja itu mengira Kai dan Xiumin sedang berpacaran. Jika mengingat kembali, kejadian itu lucu juga sih. Yeoja itu lima tahun lebih tua dari Kai. Tapi, tidakan yeoja itu sangat kekanakan. Bahkan melebihi Sehun. Xiumin tidak habis pikir kenapa Kai menerima yeoja itu? Dan Xiumin mendapatkannya.

Karena Kai tidak tega melihat Jessica yang terus mengejar-ngejarnya. Sedikit pemaksa memang. Bukannya tadi sudah diberi tahu kalau yeoja itu kekanakan? Tentang Kai yang memutuskannya. Yeoja itu mengguyur wajah Xiumin dengan _hot cappuccino_ milik Kai saat Kai dan Xiumin sedang makan siang di café langganan Kai. Untungnya minuman itu sudah dingin. Bagaimana jika masih panas? Bisa Kris memnggal kepalanya mungkin. Mendengar berita ini –dari Sehun- saja Kris sudah ngamuk-ngamuk. Pokoknya selama Kai masih berhubungan dengan yeoja sinting itu –panggilan dari Kris untuk Jessica-, Kai tidak boleh menemui Xiumin. Menghubungi Xiumin juga tidak boleh. Dan itu membuat Kai sangat frustasi. Pasalnya Xiumin adalah noona kesayangannya.

"Kau tahu noona?" tanya Kai yang memaksa Xiumin berhenti memikirkan yeoja bernama Jessica itu. "Memangnya kenapa Kai?" tanya Xiumin penasaran. Kai sangat terlihat antusias. Seperti anak SD yang sedang menceritakan hari pertama masuk sekolah kepada kedua orang tuanya atau kakaknya. Dan Xiumin sangat menyukainya. Kai terlihat sangat berbeda saat bersama kekasihnya maupun bersama Exo dan dirinya. Jika bersama kekasihnya, Kai akan terlihat dewasa. Lain halnya jika bersama Exo ataupun Xiumin, Kai akan sangat kekanakan. Mengingat dia juga merupakan magnae Exo.

"Ternyata Krystal itu adiknya Jessica." Jawab Kai masih dengan semangatnya. Xiumin hanya tersenyum kemudian mengusap rambut dengan sayang. "Ternyata duania itu sempit ya. Aku harap Krystal tidak seperti Jessica." Ucap Xiumin dengan senyum manisnya. Kai hanya mengangguk semangat.

"Ya! Kkamjong kau curang lagi!" seru Sehun yang terlihat kesal berteriak dari tengah lapangan. Kai hanya memandang Sehun datar. "Dari tadi kau asik bersama Xiumin noona, sedangkan aku berlatih dengan si tiang listrik aneh itu?" oceh Sehun yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol yang sedang men_drible_ bola. "Aku mendengarmu Oh Sehun. Dan ingat kau juga tinggi bukan hanya aku saja di sini. Kai juga." Seru Chanyeol yang tidak terima dirinya dikatain oleh Sehun. Sedangkan Kai kembali menyandarkan kepalaya di bahu Xiumin. Tidak memperdulikan semua protes dan ocehan Sehun. Tak jarang Chanyeol juga ikut protes karena Sehun melibatkan dirinya juga.

"Hei, sudahlah jangan bertengkar." Ucap Xiumin lembut menengah perdebatan mereka bertiga. Lebih tepatnya hanya Sehun dan Chanyeol karena Kai hanya diam tanpa membalas perkataan Sehun sama sekali. "Sini Sehun! Noona sudah belikan air minum tadi sebelum ke sini." Panggil Xiumin lembut pada Sehun yang membuat Sehun berlari ke arah Xiumin. Xiumin kemudian memberika botol minuman kepada Sehun setela namja albino itu berada di depannya. Kemmudian Sehun duduk di damping kiri Xiumin. Karena Kai duduk di samping kanan Xiumin dengan kepala yang bersandar di bahu Xiumin dan tangan yang memeluk tangan kanan Xiumin. Mata Kai juga terpejam. Sepertinya Kai sangat kelelahan.

"Chanyeol, ini ada satu untukmu." Chanyeol segera berlari kea rah Xiumin begitu Xiumin mengeluarkan botol minunam dari dalam tasnya. "Gomawo noona. Noona tahu saja aku sedang kehausan." Ucap Chanyeol diakhiri dengan cengiran. Kemudian Chanyeol meminum airnya hingga habis. Xiumin hanya tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat lucu.

"Kapan kalian akan bertanding?" tanya Xiumin. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu kemudian kembali meminum air pemberian Xiumin hingga habis. "Kalau Kris hyung berhasil menyerahkan proposalnya, kami akan lomba dua minggu lagi." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk. Xiumin hanya menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Kalian berjuang ya." Ucap Xiumin memberi semangat beserta dengan semnyum manisnya menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun. Chanyeol dan Sehunpun membalas dengan senyuman mereka. Lalu Xiumin beralih menatap Kai yang masih memejamkan mata. Kemudian Xiumin mengusap rambut Kai dengan sayang. Sayang antara kakak ke adiknya.

"Kau terlihat seperti _babysitter_ mereka, Xiu." Xiumin, Sehun, dan Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tas yang terslempang di bahu kanannya. "Lu, bagaimana urusanmu dengan Go Seonsaengnim?" tanya Xiumin menghiraukan ucapan Luhan tadi. Luhan mengangkat bahunya acuh. Kemudian yeoja cantik itu jalan mendekati Xiumin.

"Yeoja itu menyuruhku mengganti warna rambutku menjadi warna hitam lagi." Jawab Luhan setelah berdiri di depan Xiumin. "Lalu, noona akan menggantinya?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal. "Tidak akan! Lagipula warna _pink_ sangat bagus." Jawab Luhan dengan nada kesal dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya.

Setelah jam pelajaran terakhir selesai, Luhan langsung dipanggil Go Eun Bi. Yang merupakan guru disiplin yang mengurusi tentang pelanggaran siswa Seoul Art International High School. Bukan hanya Go Eun Bi saja yang menjadi guru disiplin melainkan ada dua orang guru lagi yaitu, Kang Jun dan juga Jo Kwangmin. Jo Kwangmin masih bisa mentolerlir semua pelanggaran Luhan. Kalau Kang Jun, Luhan tidak pernah mendapat hukuman dari guru itu. Sedangkan Go Eun Bi adalah guru baru untuk membantu Jo Kwangmin dan Kang Jun untuk meningkatkan kedisplinan di sekolah itu. Dan Sialnya, tadi pagi saat Luhan sedang berjalan dengan santai di lorong lantai 3 pada saat jam pelajaran, Luhan bertemu guru disiplin menyebalkan itu. Dan Luhan harus menemui guru itu dengan pelanggaran terlambat masuk kelas dan juga karena rambutnya di cat warna _pink_.

"Rambutnya juga berwarna merah. Buat apa aku ganti warna rambutku. Lagipula warna _pink_ bagus juga untukku." Lanjut Luhan masih dengan nada kesal. Buat apa dia ganti warna rambut jika gurunya saja tidak taat peraturan? Pikir Luhan. Kemudian matanya beralih melihat Kai yang –sepertinya- sudah tertidur di bahu kanan Xiumin sambil memeluk tangan kanan Xiumin.

"Kai tidur?" tanya Luhan masih menatap Kai yang terpejam matanya. Xiumin ikut menatap Kai kemudian yeoja imut itu tersenyum. "Sepertinya iya. Dia terlihat sangat kelelahan." Jawab Xiumin tersenyum melihat wajah damai Kai. Kemudian Xiumin mengelus pipi Kai.

"Xiu, lebih baik kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kai. Bisa-bisa kejadian yang Jessica mengguyurmu itu terulang kembali." Nasihat Luhan yang diangguki Sehun. " Iya noona. Luhan noona benar. Pasti Kris hyung akan mengamuk lagi. Dan juga Kris hyung tidak akan membiarkan Kai menghubungi noona." Tambah Chanyeol. "Noona tidak tahu betapa fustasinya Kai saat tidak bisa menghubungi noona?" tambah Sehun juga menatap miris Kai. Xiumin hanya tersenyum masih dengan mengelus pipi Kai.

"Ada yang membicarakanku _eoh_?" seru sebuah suara dengan nada berat yang membuat semua orang yang ada di bangku penonton menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Dan langsung melihat namja tinggi yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Kris mendengus kesal saat melihat Kai yang sedang tidur di bahu Xiumin. Tangan namja tan itu masih memeluk tangan Xiumin.

"Kai minggirlah aku ingin duduk." Seru Kris kesal menarik paksa lengan Kai hingga namja tan itu terbangun. Dengan kesal Kai menggesar duduknya menjauhi Xiumin sambil mengucek matanya. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Sedang enak-enak tidur malah dibangunkan dengan cara yang kasar. "Kris!" seru Xiumin dengan nada marah. Sedangkan Kris hanya bersikap acuh kemudian mendudukkan didrinya di tempat tadi Kai duduk.

"Hyung bagaimana proposalnya? Diterima tidak?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Kris penasaran. Kris menghelas nafas panjang kemudian menggeleng. "Diterima apanya? Proposal itu rusak saat aku lagi di lantai dua. Aku ditabrak yeoja panti asuhan sialan itu." Jawab Kris dengan nada kesal yang sangat kentara. Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung tertunduk lemas. Pasalnya itu adalah pertandingan yang selama ini mereka tunggu-tunggu. Karena salah satu lawan mereka adalah SM Art High School. Sekolah yang menjadi rival terbesar Seoul Art International High School. Baik dalam akademi, seni, maupun bidang olahraga. Bedanya, SM Art High School berisi murid-murid yang baik dalam kelakuan dan akademi mereka.

"Siapa Kris? Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan menatap penasaran melihat Kris yang sekarang wajahnya sedang kesal. Kris kemudian menggeleng. "Lay. Dia menumpahkan saus pasta ke proposal. Dan juga celanaku." Jawab Kris menunjuk celananya yang kotor terkena tumpahan saus. Wajah Kris masih terlihat kesal. Xiumin mengusap bahu tegap Kris dengan lembut. Mencoba menenangkan Kris. "Sudahlah. Kau masih punya _backup_nya kan?" tanya Xiumin lembut. Kris hanya mengangguk.

Chanyeol menatap sedih Xiumin yang masih mengusap bahu Kris lembut. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Xiumin yang begitu lembut. Kris yang sedikit keras. Tapi mereka terlihat cocok. Terlihat saling menyanyangi satu sama lain. Seperti orang tuanya dulu. Sebelum appanya menjadi seorang _trainee_. Mereka adalah keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Saling menyanyangi satu sama lain. Seperti Kris dan Xiumin saat ini.

Jika dibilang Chanyeol merasa iri, jelas lah Chanyeol merasa iri. Seperti kebanyakan anak di luar sana, pasti mereka ingin disayang ayahnya. Dipeluk, dimanjakan, dibelikan ini itu, ditelpon. Dan Chanyeol ingin semua itu. Jauh di hatinya terdalam, Chanyeol sangat menyayangi appanya. Tapi, kebencian Chanyeol menutupi hati kecilnya.

Pasti bahagia rasanya memiliki orang tua seperti mereka. Pikir Chanyeol membuang nafasnya kasar. Namja tinggi itu berusaha mencegah air matanya jatuh. "Channie, kau kenapa? Sini noona peluk." Tanya Luhan yang melihat mata Chanyeol yang memulai berkaca-kaca. Luhan akan bersikap lembut pada Chanyeol jika mata namja itu sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Luhan tahu segala masalah keluarga Chanyeol. Pasti Chanyeol teringat appanya lagi.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa noona. Aku hanya kelelahan." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum sedikit paksaan. Luhan selalu bisa membaca perasaannya.

Luhan hanya diam. Yeoja manis itu tahu kalau Chanyeol berbohong. Tapi Luhan lebih memilih diam. Mungkin Chanyeol belum bisa cerita padaya saat ini.

"Katanya kalian mau pergi? Kenapa tidak berangkat?" tanya Kris pada menatap Sehun kemudian beralih menatap Chanyeol. "Iya sebentar lagi juga jalan." Jawab Sehun kemudian memasukan barang-barang miliknya ke dalam tas.

"Mau kemana Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun yang masih memasukan barang-barangnya. "Ke _Seoul Sport_. Aku dan Chanyeol hyung mencari sepatu _futsal_ untuk besok pelajaran olahraga." Jawab Sehun kemudian tersenyum manis pada Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun –yang sudah selesai beres-beres- bingung.

Hei, untuk apa Sehun belanja di _Seoul Sport_? Orang tua Luhan kan juga mempunyai toko yang menjual berbagai atribut olahraga. Jangankan sepatu _futsal_, _jersey _asli dari negaranya juga ada di di salah satu toko _sport_ milik orang tua Luhan. Lalu kenapa Sehun harus beli di toko itu? Soal kualitas? Barang-barang di tokonya juga sangat bagus dengan kualitas tinggi. Kenapa Sehun harus belanja di toko _rival_ keluarga Luhan?

"Kenapa harus di sana? Memangnya di tempatku tidak ada apa?" tanya Luhan sedikit nada kesal di sana. Sehun benar-benar menyebalkan sekarang. "Kalau aku beli sepatu di tempatmu, pasti Taekwoon Ajeossi akan bilang pada appa. Dan Appa akan mengambil _credit card_ku." Jawab Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Xiumin yang melihat Sehun hanya tertawa pelan. Sedangkan Luhan yang mendengar jawaban Sehun hanya dapat tertawa. Asataga betapa lucunya magne Exo.

"Puas kau noona?" desis Sehun tajam yang membuat Luhan tertawa puas. Sampai-sampai yeoja berambut _pink_ itu memegang perutnya yang sakit. Dasar Luhan Noona menyebalkan! Pikir Sehun sebal melihat noona kesayangannya masih tertawa puas. Walaupun menyebalkan tapi kau tetap mencintainya kan Oh Sehun?

"Hei, sudah-sudah." Ucap Chanyeol kesal yang dari tadi diam melihat interaksi Luhan dan Sehun. "Jam setengah enam Xiumin harus sudah ada di rumah. Karena aku belum bilang ke Sungmin Ahjumma." Suara bass milik Kris membuat keadaan hening seketika. Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Hei, harus kah selalu mengikuti perintah si tiang tinggi berjalan ini? Tidak sadar kah kau Chanyeol, kau juga tiang?

"Oh ayolah hyung. Jangan setengah enam. _Seoul Sport_ itu jauh dari sekolah dan juga rumah Xiumin Noona." Rengek Chanyeol. Kris hanya memutar bola matanya sebal melihat tingkah sepupunya yang kadang terlalu kekanakan. "Aku tidak mau kejadian Kai waktu itu terulang lagi." Suara Kris terdengar tegas. Kris melirik Kai yang sedang cemberut. Oh ayolah itu sudah sangat lama kenapa diungkit-ungkit lagi?

Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal. "Hyung, kami berdua tidak memiliki kekasih." Kris menatap Sehun meremehkan. "Benarkah? Bukannya Chanyeol kencan kemarin malam?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Apakah Kris melihatnya juga semalam? Astaga ini gawat sekali.

"Sampai jam 6 aku ke rumah Xiumin, Xiumin tidak ada, aku tidak akan mengijinkan kalian pergi lagi." Putus Kris kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya berjalan kea rah pintu lapangan.

"Kris kau terlalu _overprotective._" Seru Luhan yang membuat Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Hampir saja Kris melupakan yeoja berambut pink yang sedang menatap sebal padanya. "Kau jadi ikut tidak? Aku tidak punya waktu banyak." Tanya Kris tidak memperdulika seruan Luhan tadi. Luhan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal berjalan kearah Kris. Kalau saja namja itu bukan orang yang dicintai Xiumin dan juga _leader _Exo, Luhan pasti sudah menenggelami Kris di Sungai Han.

"Noona, aku ikut ya." Pinta Kai menatap Xiumin yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya. "Tidak boleh. Aku tidak mau kekasihmu yang suka datang tiba-tiba meneror Xiumin Noona." Seru Sehun tajam yang membuat Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Aku sudah putus dengan ahjumma sinting itu." Balas Kai tidak terima yang membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Iya itu aku tahu. Tapi kekasihmu yang sekarang kan adiknya ahjumma sinting itu." Chanyeol ikut mempojokkan Kai.

"Noona," rengek Kai. Berharap Xiumin mengangguk kepalanya. Namun, Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang menyesal. "Tidak Kai. Kau terlihat kelelahan. Aku tidak mau kau sakit." Sehun memeletkan lidahnya ke arah kai dengan wajah senangnya. "_See?_ Aku menang." Xiumin memukul pelan lengan Sehun. Tanda yeoja imut itu marah pada Sehun yang menjaili Kai.

"Tapi noona, aku juga ingin membeli sepatu untuk besok." Rengek Kai lagi yang membuat Chanyeol kesal. "Sudahlah Kai, kau pulang saja." Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Kai yang masih merengek. "Eommamu sudah membelikan sepatu olahraga untukmu. Kemarin aku dan eomma bertemu Taemin Ahjumma yang membawa tas plastic dari butik Luhan Noona." Ucap Sehun yang membuat Kai diam. kemudian Sehun juga mngikuti Chanyeol. Sudah kesal namja albino itu mendengar Kai yang terus saja menrengek. Kai terlihat kekanakan sekali. Bahkan melebihi dirinya yang notabennya _magnae_ Exo.

"Kai kau pulang saja. Aku janji lusa kita pergi bersama oke? Dan aku jamin Kris tidak akan tahu." Kai akhirnya mengangguk walaupun masih mengurucutkan bibirnya. Xiumin kemudian tersenyum mengusap rambut Kai. "Sekarang pulang lah! Isirahat! Aku mau jam tujuh kau sudah ada di rumah. Aku akan menghubungimu." Kai kembali mengangguk. "Noona pergi ya," Xiumin meninggalkan Kai yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya saat Xiumin sudah keluar dari lapangan _indoor_. Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Kai segera membukanya dan membacanya. "_Chagiya~ sudah selesai latihan? Aku sudah sampai rumah_." Kai tersenyum kemudian tangannya cekatan membalas pesan dari kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang bernama Krystal juga sekolah di Seoul Art International High School tapi berbeda kelas. Krystal berada di kelas X-3 yang merupakan kelas paling tertib. Krystal merupakan wakil ketua _cheerleader_ sekolahnya. Tadi Kai tidak memperbolehkan Krystal ke lapangan untuk melihatnya berlatih, mengingat Luhan yang sangat kesal dengan anggota _Cheerleader_ yang menurutnya sangat kecentilan. Dan juga ada Xiumin yang menoton tadi. Kai sedikit takut nanti Krystal akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan kakaknya. Kelakuan Krystal dan Jessica tidak terlalu jauh bedanya.

Kai berjalan keluar dari lapangan selesai membalas pesan dai kekasihnya. Memainkan bola basket ditangannya. Memutar-mutar bola basket dengan telunjutnya yang menjadi poros. Kai berjalan menuju tempat penyimpanan bola dan bersebelahan dengan ruang uks . Menyimpan bola milik sekolah ke tempat yang sudah tersedia. Kai melirik ruang uks yang sudah gelap sebelum pergi ke tempat parkir. "Kyungsoo sudah pulang." Ucap Kai pelan dengan senyum. Tadi di kelas Kai melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang kesakitan. Apakah datang bulan itu begitu menyakitkan? Pikir Kai saat itu.

T.B.C

* * *

Waaa gimana? Gimana bagus ga? Chacha lagi bingung nih makanya jadinya begitu…

Maaf ya *bow*

Ini ff sebenernya udh agak lari dari konsep awal.. tadinya chacha pengen cepet wali kelas galaknya datang, tapi karena flashbacknya chanbaek dan krisxiu, jadinya lama deh..

Ini ff yang chacha buat parah bertele-tele banget kan.. ga langsung ke pokok masalah..

Aduh maaf banget ya kalo ngebosenin trus juga ngebully nya baru ada di chapter ini dan berikut-berikutnya..

Minggu ini chacha bakalan ujian praktek trus minggu depannya baru uas doain ya biar lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan.. biar ga remed..

jadi selama dua minggu ke depan chacha ga update dulu ffnya...

Makasih ya yang udah mau review ni ff aneh.. makasih banget.. review kalian ngebuat chacha jadi semangat untuk menjalani hari dan menjalani sekolah…

yaudah sekarang bales review dulu..

_**hatakehanahungry:** _tenang aja Lay selalu dibelain kok sama suho.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D

_**Kim HyeKa:**_gomawo :D semoga chap ini suka ya... ini udh lanjut.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D

_**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH:** _emang keliatannya begitu ya? tenang aja xiumin itu cuman akal-akalan sehun aja biar ga keathuan kalo sebenernya dia suka sama luhan.. dan juga di sini aku buat xiumin sebagai noona kesayangannya kai dan sehun.. wkwkw sehun kan penguntit *LOL* ini udh lanjut.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D

_**risna:** _mian kemaren ga ada krisxiu moment sama chapnya kurang panjang :'( kemaren chacha buru update soalnya.. chap ini ada kok krisxiu momentnya kok bahkan buat chanyeol iri ;;) chap yang sekarang udh panjang belom? semoga suka ya... ini udh lanjut.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_  
_

_**cc:**_hahaha cie yang lagi seneng.. ini udh lanjut.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D

sekali lagi makasih makasih banget yang udh mau cape-cape buat review.. chacha bener-bener seneng bgt...

jangan bosen-bosen buat review ya..

Pai pai~


	7. Chapter 6: Sulay and Kaisoo

Chapter 6: Sulay and Kaisoo

Setelah berbicara pada Youngjae, Suho menunntun Lay ke tempat dimana mobilnya di parkir. "Kenapa tadi bisa nabrak Kris?" tanya Suho lembut. Sedangkan Lay hanya menunduk dipelukan Suho. Jujur dari hati Lay paling dalam, dia sangat senang karena Suho bersikap lembut padanya. Biasanya Suho cuek jika mereka sedang berkumpul di panti.

"Tadi aku terburu-buru." Jawab Lay lemah. Suho hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Lay. Suho tahu betul betapa cerobohnya yeoja manis dipelukannya. Bahkan saat di panti kaki Lay pernah ketumpahan kuah soup saat Lay sedang terburu-buru mengambil gelas untuk Siwon yang sedang berkunjung ke panti. Dengan tidak sengaja tangannya menyenggol semangkuk soup untuk makan malam Chen. "Lain kali jangan terburu lagi, mengerti!" Lay hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Suho melepas pelukannya setelah sampai tepat di samping mobilnya. Kemudian Suho membuka pintu mobil untuk Lay. Setelah Lay masuk, Suho menutupnya dan menuju pintu mobil di seberangnya. Setelah masuk, Suho langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Gege, kau punya _tissue_?" tanya Lay menatap Suho yang baru saja selesai menyalakan mesin. Suho hanya menangguk.

Suho menyimpan tas sekolahnya di bangku belakang kemudian mengambil kotak _tissue_ yang terletak disamping tasnya. Suho meletakkan kotak _tissue_ di pahanya. Kemudian mengambil satu lembar _tissue_. Suho sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Lay sehingga wajahnya dari wajah Lay hanya berjarak kurang dari duapuluh senti.

Suho mulai menyapukan _tissue_ ke wajah Lay yang kotor terkena saus pasta. Suho menatap dalam wajah Lay sudah bersih dari saus. Manis. Wajah Lay sangat manis jika dilihat dari dekat. Seketika jantung Suho berdetak cepat. Lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa rasanya seperti ini ketika melihat wajah Lay? Apakah dia mulai jatuh cinta pada yeoja di depannya?

"Gege sudah selesai?" suara lembut Lay mengembalikan kesadaran Suho. "Sudah." Jawab Suho dengan gumaman. Lay kemudian membuka matanya. Pertama kali yang dilihat Lay adalah mata Suho yang begitu lembut menatapnya. Seketika wajah Lay merona. Yeoja manis itu menundukkan kepala yang membuat Suho terkekeh pelan. Lay terlihat sangat manis saat ini. Mungkin jika Suho terus memandang wajah yeoja di depannya, ia bisa saja diabetes. Terdengar berlebihan mungkin, tapi itulah pikiran Suho.

Suho beralih pada stir di depannya. Sebelumnya Suho mengebalikan kotak _tissue_ di tempatnya semula. "Kita pulang oke?" ucap Suho setelah memposisikan duduknya dengan nyaman. Lay hanya mengangguk kemudian memperbaiki posisi duduknya di kursi. Mobil milik Suho mulai meninggalkan tempat parkir.

~Kaisoo~

Kai masih menatap mobil berwarna hitam yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Mobil itu milik Suho. Tadi waktu akan memaki helm, Suho datang dengan menutun Lay. Kai melihat wajah Lay yang masih belepotan saus. Kris benar-benar kesal pada yeoja itu _eoh_? Pikir Kai kemudian memakai helmnya.

Kai memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah kemudian makan lalu mandi, setelah itu tiduran di kasur empuknya sambil menunggu Xiumin Noona menhubunginya. Menyenangkan juga memiliki jadwal seperti itu. Kai tersenyum senang kemudian mulai menjalankan motornya meninggalkan sekolah elit itu.

Kai menghentinkan motornya tepat di depan halte bus saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk dengan raut wajah yang kesakitan. Kai melepas helmnya kemudian merapikan rambutnya dengan berkaca di kaca spion motornya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada yeoja yang sedang duduk dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Tangan yeoja itu mencengkram kuat perutnya. Badan yeoja itu juga bergerak gelisah.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Kai. Kyungsoo segera mengangkat kepalanya. Untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Kai," balas Kyungsoo lemah. Kemudian Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yeoja bermata bulat itu terlihat menahan sakitnya. Wajah manis Kyungso juga terlihat lebih pucat dari tadi di kelas sebelum pergi ke ruang uks.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Kau terlihat sangat pucat." Tanya Kai heran menatap Kyungsoo yang sekarang menundukan tubuhnya sambil memeluk perutnya. "Aku menunggu Suho Oppa." Jawab Kyungsoo sedikit kesusahan. Yeoja itu masih menahan rasa sakit di perutnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Apakah datang bulan itu benar-benar menyakitkan?

"Dasar kakak tidak tahu diri. Adiknya sedang kesakitan seperti ini, dia malah asik pacaran." Maki Kai dalam hati menatap Kyungsoo prihatn. Kai turun dari motor _sport_nya berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat kesakitan sekarang. Kai membuka jaketnya setelah berdiri di depan Kyungsoo.

"Suho Sunbae baru saja pulang dengan Lay Sunbae." Ucap Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa. Percuma saja dari tadi dia menunggu di sini. Tadi sebelum keluar dari uks, Kyungsoo sudah mengirim pesan, kalau perutnya sedang sakit dan menunggu Suho di halte bus. Mungkin saat itu Suho sedang tidak memegang ponselnya jadi tidak membaca pesan darinya.

"Ini pakai. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Kai lagi menyodorkan jaketnya ke Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap jaket milik Kai yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Kemudian pandangannya berlih pada Kai yang tersenyum sambil menyodorkan jaket miliknya. Kyungsoo mengambil jaket berwarna merah cerah itu walau sedikit ragu. Kemudian memakainya.

"Kau mau ke dokter dulu sebelum pulang?" tanya Kai dengan sedikit nada khawatir yang terselip di sana sambil berjalan ke arah motornya. Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah walaupun Kai tidak melihatnya. "Tidak usah. Aku cukup beristirahat saja di rumah. Aku punya obatnya di rumah." Jawab Kyungsoo lemah mengikuti langkah Kai. Dengan tangan masih memeluk perutnya.

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Tanya Kai lagi saat namja tan itu sudah berada di atas motor _sport_ miliknya yang berwarna sama dengan jaketnya yang kini dipakai Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah kemudian menaiki motor Kai dengan bersusah payah. "Sudah antarkan saja aku ke rumah." Ucapan terkhir Kyungsoo membuat motor _sport_ milik Kai meninggalkan halte dekat sekolah.

Kai sengaja memperlambat laju motornya. Kai khawatir mendengar Kyungsoo yang dari tadi mengaduh kesakitan. Kai juga melihat dari kaca spion motornya, wajah Kyungsoo bertambah pucat. "Kau yakin tidak mau ke dokter?" tanya Kai sedikit memperbesar volume suaranya. Jalan kota Seoul sore ini sedikit padat. Mungkin jamnya pulang kerja. "Sudah antarkan aku saja ke rumah. Aku ada obatnya di rumah." Jawab Kyungsoo menahan sakitnya. Kai hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Namja tan itu tahu sifat keras kepalanya Kyungsoo. Sering sekali dia menjupai Kyungsoo yang keras kepala waktu mereka kerja kelompok ataupun sedang berdebat sesuatu hal yang tidak terlalu penting.

Akhirnya setengah perjalan menuju rumah Kyungsoo mereka habiskan dengan diam. Kai yang fokus menyetir sedangkan Kyungsoo tampak tidur dengan tangan yang memeluk pinggang Kai. Wajah Kyungsoo masih tampak menahan kesakitan. Sekarang Kai mengetahui sifat Kyungsoo satu lagi selain keras kepala dan cerewet. Kyungsoo adalah tipe orang yang tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain.

Setengah jam kemudian motor Kai berhenti di depan rumah bergaya minimalis dengan gerbang bercat putih. Rumah itu tampak lebih sederhana dibanding dengan rumah-rumah disekitarnya. Rumah bercat putih dengan taman depan rumah yang begitu luas. Banyak sekali tanaman di dalamnya. Kai dapat melihat mohon mangga di sudut taman terbebut. Dan juga beberapa pohon yang Kai tidak kenal menghiasi taman rumah itu. Rumah yang terlihat sangat sejuk.

"Noona, kita sudah sampai." Panggil Kai. Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Kai menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur dengan wajah yang masih menahan kesakitan. Kai tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo begitu manis. Mata bulatnya yang lucu. Pipinya yang _chubby_. Dan bibirnya yang penuh. Saat itu juga, entah kenapa Kai merasa harus melindungi yeoja yang sedang tertidur dipunggungnya.

Kai memutuskan untuk menghubungi Suho. Beruntung karena waktu itu Kai menyimpan nomor Suho. Karena waktu itu Kai memiliki urusan dengan ketua _science club_. Tapi karena ketuanya sedang mengikuti lomba tingkat nasional. Jadi Kai berusan dengan Suho yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua _science club_ dan menyimpan nomor ponsel Suho. Dan ternyata sekarang Kai benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Kai mendekatkan layar ponsel ke telinganya setelah tersambung dengan nomor Suho. Setelah dering keempat Suho baru mengangkatnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_,"

"Suho Sunbae, ini aku Kai."

"_Ada apa Kai-ssi_?"

"Sunbae dimana? Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah ada di depan rumah sunbae?"

"_Bukannya Kyungsoo juga membawa kunci rumah_?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kyungsoo sedang tertidur sekarang. Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan."

"_Baiklah tunggu aku di sana. Setengah jam lagi aku sampai._"

Setelah sambungan telpon terputus, Kai memasukan ponselnya ke saku celananya. Kai tidak mengenakan jas sekolahnya. Menurutnya jas sekolah hanya akan membuatmu kepanasan di cuaca panas seperti ini.

Kai menunggu Suho datang dengan menyenandungkan lagu favoritnya. Sambil tangan Kai menepuk-nepuk pelan tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang memeluk perutnya. Tanpa Kai sadari perlahan wajah Kyungsoo berubah tenang. Tidak terlihat kesakitan lagi.

~Sulay~

Mobil berwarna hitam milik Suho berhenti tepat di depan panti asuhan yang Lay tinggali selama hampir 17 tahun. Suho keluar dari mobilnya kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untuk Lay. "Xie-xie gege." Ucap Lay disertai senyum manisnya. Suho hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Kemudian namja dengan senyum malaikat itu menutup pintu mobil. Suho menggandeng tangan Lay saat memasuki panti.

Suho membuka sepatunya saat sudah sampai di dalam panti. Setelah selesai membuka sepatunya, Suho melepaskan sepatu Lay. Lay sedang duduk di lantai yang lebih tinggi dari lantai depan pintu panti. "Tidak usah ge. Aku bisa sendiri." Ucap Lay menahan tangan Suho yang hendak melepas sepatu Lay. Suho hanya tersenyum. Kemudian tangan namja itu menyingkirkan tangan Lay dari septunya. Suho melepas sepatu Lay kemudian melepas kaos kaki selutut Lay. Setelah semuanya sepatu dan kaos kaki Lay terlepas. Suho meletakkannya di rak sepatu dekatnya.

Suho kembali membimbing Lay ke sofa yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka melepas sepatu tadi. "Kau duduk lah di sini biar aku mengambilkan minum untukmu." Ucap Suho lembut. Kemudian beranjak berjalan menuju dapur. Namun, tangan Lay menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. "Tidak usah, ge. Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri kok." Suho menatap lembut mata Lay. Kemudian namja itu mendudukan Lay di sofa.

"Kau diam di sini oke? Aku tidak mau kau terluka di dapur." Lay cemberut setelah mendengar ucapan Suho. Ini terdengar sangat berlebihan memang. Tadi Lay hanya menabrak Kris saja. Ya walaupun berakhir dengan Kris sangat membencinya akibat kecerobohannya sendiri. Lay menatap puggung Suho yang sedang berjalan menuju dapur. Sejujurnya, Lay sangat senang Suho memperlakukannya seperti ini. Selama ini Suho selalu bersikap cuek padanya. Ingat?

Entah mengapa wajah Lay tiba-tiba merona mengingat kelakuan Suho padanya tadi. Saat Suho menggandengnya tadi, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan sekarangpun masih. Lay memegang dada kirinya. Mata Lay tertutup. Menikmati setiap irama jantungnya. Rasanya menyenangkan juga.

"Lay kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Suho dengan nada cemas. Melihat Lay memeggangi dada kirinya dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Lay membuka matanya dan menenmukan wajah Suho di depannya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya kelelahan." Jawab Lay dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan dimplenya. Suho bersumpah demi baju tidur pororo milik Kyungsoo yang –sangat- kekanakan, senyum Lay sangat manis. Mungkin saat ini Suho sudah terserang diabetes hanya karena melihat senyum Lay.

"Ehm, kau istirahat saja." Suho sedidit gugup ketika menatap bola mata jernih milik sahabat kecilnya. "Sebelumnya, kamu minum air dulu." Lay hanya mengangguk kemudian mengambil gelas yang disodorkan Suho tepat di depan wajahnya. Suasana berubah menjadi canggung ketika Lay sedang menghabiska minumnya. Suho terus saja menatap Lay tanpa berkedip yang membuat Lay merona serpurna.

Lay meletakan gelasnya yang sudah kosong di meja di samping Suho berdiri. "Gege, aku mau ke kamar dulu." Pamit Lay yang dibalas anggukan kikuk dari Suho. Lay mulai beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Entah kenapa Suho ingin sekali mengikuti Lay hingga yeoja tinggi di depannya ke kamar.

Lay melirik Suho yang sedang berjalan di belakangnya. Lay berhenti dengan kaki dihentakkan ke lantai karena kesal. Lay berbalik menatap kesal Suho yang sedang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Gege kenapa sih?" seru Lay kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika Suho mengiikutinya sampai kamar. Memang Lay tahu kalau Suho ingin memastikan Lay tidak ceroboh lagi. Tapi, tetap saja lama-lama juga Lay bisa kesal. Sebenarnya Suho ingin memastikan Lay tidak ceroboh atau ingin mengejeknya sih?

Suho tersenyum kikuk. "Mian, aku hanya ingin memastikanmu supaya tidak ceroboh lagi." Lay memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau serius ingin memastikan atau ingin mengejekku?" cibir Lay kesal. Suho tersenyum lembut. Sangat lembut. Senyum yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya semenjak Suho kelas X. Lay sedikit merona setelah melihat senyum lembut milik Suho. Jujur saja, Lay sangat merindukan senyum lembut itu.

"Baiklah, aku benar-benar akan mengantarmu ke kamar. Jadi jangan berpikir aku sedang mengejekmu." Suara lembut Suho mampu membuat Lay diam dengan wajahnya yang merona sempurna. Karena Lay masih tidak bergeming, Suho memustuskan untuk menggendong Lay secara _bridal style_.

"Kyaaa! Gege turunkan!" teriak Lay sedikit terkejut. Suho hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Lay. Lay bergerak-gerak saat Suho menggendongnya ke kamar Lay. "Ya! Diam nanti kita jatuh!" seru Suho yang tampak kesal. Lay langsung diam dengan wajah merona. Lay membenamkan wajahnya di dada Suho. Mendengar detak jantung Suho yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Ponsel Suho berdering setelah Suho membaringkan Lay di ranjang kecil yang ada di kamar Lay. Suho langsung keluar kamar Lay untuk mengangkat telponnya. Meninggalkan Lay dengan wajahnya yang masih merona. Sore ini sangat menyenangkan sekali. Lay juga sangat bersyukur atas insiden tadi. akhirnya Suho dapat bersikap lembut padanya lagi. Bahkan Lay mendoakan Kris agar mendapat berkat yang melimpah. Walaupun berkat Kris sangat melimpah sekarang.

"Lay aku harus pulang sekarang. Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah ada di depan rumah. Sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak membawa kunci rumah." Ucap Suho berdiri diambang pintu kamar Lay. Lay hanya mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya. "Aku pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, oke?" Lay mengngguk. Setelah itu, Suho pergi meninggalkan panti.

Lay bangun dari tidurannya setelah mendengar suara mobil Suho yang menjauhi panti. Lay mengambil handuk yang menggantung di belakang pintu kamarnya. Kemudian yeoja tinggi itu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang terletak di luar kamarnya.

~Kaisoo~

Kai melihat mobil hitam yang berhenti tepat di depan motornya. Seketika menghentikan senandung Kai. Tak berapa lama keluarlah Suho yang menggendong tas sekolahnya dipunggungnya. "Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Suho sambil membuka gembok pintu gerbang rumahnya. "Waktu aku menenghubungimu, aku baru saja sampai." Jawab Kai. Tangan namja tan itu masih menepuk-nepuk tangan Kyungsoo yang memeluk perut _sixpack_nya.

Suho memasuki kembali mobilnya yang mesinnya masih menyala. Kemudian Suho memasuki mobilnya ke garasi rumahnya. "Kai-ssi, bisa tolong kau bawa Kyungsoo ke kamarnya?" tanya Suho sedikit berteriak. Sepertinya Suho masih berkutat dengan mobil di garasi. Kai melepas pelukan tangan Kyungsoo diperutnya. Dengan sangat hati-hati Kai turun dari motor tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Dengan susah payah Kai menggendong Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur.

"Sunbae, kamar Kyungsoo dimana?" tanya Kai saat berada di depan pintu utama rumah Suho. Suho sedikit berlari ke arah Kai berdiri. Kemudian namja yang lebih pendek dari Kai itu membuka kunci pintu utama rumahnya. "Kamar Kyungsoo ada di lantai 2. Di pintunya ada gambar pororo dan juga nama Kyungsoo." Jawab Suho setelah pintu utama sudah terbuka. Kai langsung menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

Kai membuka pintu kamar yang tadi Suho jelaskan. Kai terdiam sejenak menatap kamar Kyungsoo. Kamar itu terlihat sangat rapi. Kasur, meja belajar, lemari pakaian, lemari buku tertata rapi pada tempatnya. Kai berjaan kea rah kasur Kyungsoo dengan sprei bergambar kartun pororo. Kemudian membaringkan yeoja bermata bulat itu dengan hati-hati.

Kai kembali mengamati kamar ber_wallpaper_ kartun pororo. Kyungsoo benar-benar menyukai kartun pororo. Kai menyelimuti tubuh ramping Kyungsoo dengan selimut tebal. Lemari berwarna hijau muda menarik perhatian Kai dari wajah manis Kyungsoo. Kai berjalan mendekati lemari hijau itu yang tingginya hanya sebatas dada Kai.

"Kai-ssi, bisa kau jaga Kyungsoo sebentar saja? Aku harus mengambil barang di kantor appaku." Ucap Suho diambang pintu membuat Kai sedikit tersentak kaget. Kai menganggukan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum tanda namja tan itu setuju. Setelah Suho pergi, Kai kembali mengamati barang-barang yang terletak diatas lemari itu.

Banyak sekali frame foto yang berisi foto Kyungsoo waktu kecil ataupun yang sudah besar seperti sekarang. Ada foto Kyungsoo yang hanya berdua dengan Suho, foto dengan orang tuanya, foto dengan Chen, Baekhyun, dan Lay di depan panti. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat manis dan cantik di foto-foto itu. Ada juga foto Kyungsoo waktu kecil. Terlihat Kyungsoo yang sangat senang duduk dibahu Suho.

Kai mengambil frame foto berwarna biru dengan gambar pororo di sudut kanan bawah. Frame itu berisi foto Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di sebuah taman berdua dengan Lay. Kyungsoo sangat cantik menggunakan terusan setengah paha berwarnana pink. Rambut gadis mungil itu digerai dengan bandana warna pink menghiasi rambut panjangnya. Tanpa sadar, Kai tersenyum manis menatap foto Kyungsoo.

T.B.C

* * *

Aduh maaf banget chacha baru bisa update sekarang *bow*

Nih chacha bawa special chapter for sulay and kaisoo hardshipper… Hope you like it guys *teriak pake toa*

Makasih yang udh mau review.. Dan juga maaf yah buat readers yang udh minta ni ff cepet dilanjutin.

Chacha mau curhat dulu ya…

Chacha baru aja memasuki libur natal dan tahun baru stelah melewati berbagai macam rintangan –red uas- dan chacha gagal. Oke chacha remed uas semua pelajaran inti. Mat, fis, kim, bio ditambah bing, sma akun. Kyknya chacha bener" ga cocok di ipa, ips ataupun bahasa. Pas sebelum uas guru mat chacha ngasih tau kalo pelajaran inti tu ga boleh merah di rapor wkt semst 1 atau 2 kalo ada yg remed ga bakal bisa naik ke kls 11. Great! Kimia chacha merah di rapor 65 dan kkmnya 70. Yah walaupun bukan angka mati tapi chacha mau ngambil kuliah yang berhubungan sama kimia. Dan rata" nilai rapor dari kls 10 itu harus min 8.0. Parah chacha berasa pengen lompat dari monas saat itu juga. Sekarang chacha jadi galau nanti mau ngmabil kuliah jurusan apa.. yah walaupun masih dua tahun lagi tapi mulai dari sekarang harus dipikirin supaya nanti pas kelas 12 udh kgk mikir" yg begituan udh bisa focus sama uan.

Yaudh chacha mau ngucapin makasih lagi buat readers yang udh mau baca ni ff gaje.. Maaf ya kalo ngaret..

Waktunya bales review~

_**Kim HyeKa**_: _hahaha tau tu kris kunciin aja di lemari.. emang enak jadi xiu oppa chacha aja pengen hehehe :D biar channie oppa ga galau ajak aja jalan" tenang baekkienya udh chacha simpen di lemari.. ini udh lanjut.. aduh mian chap yg ini ga panjang tapi chacha usahain chap depan panjang… gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**jettaome**__**: **__aduh maaf sampe chap ini juga chacha belom keluarin taonya.. kalo boleh jujur ya chacha lagi bingung ketemuin kris sama tao dan juga chacha lagi ga ngefeel buat kristao chacha lagi ngefeel buat krisxiu.. kalo boleh chacha minta saran sama kamu.. makasih ya buat comentnya.. kamu emang bener.. tapi ide chacha emang begini.. kalo soal perasaannya Kris ke Xiumin itu rahasia nanti juga kamu tau sendiri di chap selanjutnya.. ini udh lanjut.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH**__**:**__ aduh maaf ya ga bermaksud kok.. aku juga suka Jessica kok makasih buat perngertiannya.. jawabannya ada di chap ini kok.. duo bebeknya lagi istirahat.. makasih ya.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**hatakehanahungry**__**:**__ hahaha chacha juga suka.. chacha sukanya pas bagian sehun ngadu ke Xiumin. Emang menhafal itu susah makanya chacha lebih milih masuk ipa. Eh ga taunya di ipa juga ada hafalan.. chcha doain rapor kamu bagus ga ada yg merah :D gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**risna:**__ maaf ya di sini ga ada krisxiu momentnya.. chap depan ada kok.. ini udh lanjut.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**cc:**__ ini udh lanjut.. makasih ya, la.. amin ge selalu ngedoain lu kok tenang aja.. lu kan selalu di hati gw ;;) wkwkwk… gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**pungky:**__ ini udh lanjut.. ini chap banyak kaisoonya tapi chanbaeknya belom maaf ya.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**Mita884:**__ ini udh lanjut kok maaf kalo lama.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**aniaani47**__**:**__ hahahaha ga papa kok… klik favorite aja kalo follow story yang ada di bawah kotak review.. ini udh lanjut kok maaf kalo lama.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**rachel suliss**__**:**__ ini udh lanjut kok maaf kalo lama.. orang jahatnya ya *mikir* kayaknya masih lama nih say.. engga ding becanda bentar lagi kok kalo ga salah tiga chapter lagi. VCR itu apaan? Trus VCR mama yg mana? gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**lailarohmadona**__**:**__ maaf kalo lama.. kalo soal itu chacha masih sedikit memikirkan.. dan hal itulah yang membuat chacha memperlama kedatangan guru jahatnya… gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**dyodoll12jong88**__**:**__ kaisoo nya ada di rumahku.. nih ada kaisoo kok di chap ini semoga suka ya… gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

akhir kata dari chacha, jangan bosen-bosen review ya.. Dan juga review lagi *bbuing bbuing bareng Xiumin dan Sehun*

Pai pai~


	8. Chapter 7: Bullying

Chapter 7: Bullying

"Aku pulang." Seru Kai setelah menutup pintu utama rumahnya. Kemudian Kai menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu. Melempar tas sekolahnya ke sembarang arah. Kai melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki sekolahnya. Kemudian melepas jas sekolahnya. Setelah itu Kai melepas kemeja sekolahnya. Menyisakan kaos dalam dan celana sekolahnya.

"Eomma dimana?" Kai sedikit berteriak ketika memanggil eommanya. Kebiasaan namja tan itu ketika pulang sekolah. "Eomma di dapur, Chagi." Balas eommanya dengan berteriak juga. Kai berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mandi kemudian beristirahat. Namun niatnya terhenti ketika melihat bungkusan berwarna ungu di atas meja makan.

Kai mambuka bungkusan ungu dengan tulisan _Cookie Fashion_ yang merupakan butik milik keluarga Luhan. Kai mendapati kotak sepatu _futsal_ di dalamnya. Dan juga ada kartu di atas kotak sepatu itu. Kai segera mengambil kartu itu dan membacanya.

_Kai, bagaimana sekolahmu? Maaf appa tidak bisa menjengukmu untuk beberapa bulan ini. Sebagai permintaan maafnya, appa membelikan sepatu futsal dari butik orang tuanya Luhan. Appa tahu, sepatu futsalmu sudah rusak. Eomma sudah cerita pada appa. _

_Maaf appa tidak bisa menonton pertandinganmu bulan depan. Appa masih di Jepang dan tidak bisa pergi. Kemungkinan liburan natal nanti appa baru bisa menemuimu dan eomma. Tapi appa tetap mendukungmu dalam doa supaya kamu dan timmu bisa menang melawan SM Art High School. Appa tahu kamu ingin sekali menang melawan sekolah itu. Dan appa yakin, anak appa bisa melakukannya. Kai, kamu yang terbaik._

_Selamat berjuang Kai, anak appa yang paling keren. Appa akan selalu menyangimu. Kamu dan eomma akan selalu ada di hati appa._

_Your Lovely Daddy_

_Kim Minho_

Kai menghela nafasnya setelah membaca kartu itu. Kemudian mata namja tan itu beralih menatap kotak sepatu dari appanya. Tangan Kai mengeluarkan kotak sepatu dari bungkusannya. Kai memandang sedih kotak sepatu di tangannya. Tiba-tiba namja tan itu sangat merindukan appanya.

Sejak Kai berumur 12 tahun, appanya pergi meninggalkannya dan oemmanya. Dan tidak pernah menemuinya lagi hingga saat ini. Appanya pergi ke Jepang. Entah apa yang membuat appanya tiba-tiba memutuskan pergi ke Jepang. Padahal pada saat itu keluarga mereka baik-baik saja. Tidak pernah ada pentengkaran sebelumnya. Setelah appanya pergi, hubungan kedua orang tuanya tetap baik-baik saja. Mereka masih berkomanikasih dengan baik.

Saat itu Kai sempat kesal pada appanya. Karena meninggalkannya tanpa sebab. Dan tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Kai sempat berfikir bahwa appanya mungkin sudah tidak sayang padanya. Atau entah apa yang Kai pikirkan tentang appanya saat itu. Tapi setidaknya keluarga Kai masih lebih baik daripada keluarga Chanyeol. Appanya Kai masih mau mengirimi hadiah untuknya. Atau kadang-kadang menelponnya. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Yah, walaupun itu terjadi semejak sebulan yang lalu.

_~exo class~_

Xiumin sedang berjalan santai di lorong lantai satu sambil bersenandung. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Xiumin berkeliaran di lantai satu, sedangkan sekarang masih jam pelajaran? Jawabannya simple. Karena kelas XI-2 sedang pelajaran peminatan bahasa. Xiumin sudah menuntaskan semua nilainya, jadi dia diperbolehkan Kim Seonsaengnim untuk berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah.

"Kim Minseok," panggil guru olahraga saat Xiumin melintasi lorong dekat lapangan. Xiumin segera mendekati guru itu.

"Ada apa seongsaenim?" tanya Xiumin yang sudah berdiri di depan guru olahraga. "Kau sedang _freetime_ kan? Bisakah kau panggil Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di ruang ganti? Pelajaranku 10 menit lagi akan mulai. Dan mereka belum ada di lapangan." Tanya Lim Seonsaengnim –guru olahraga- yang dibalas anggukan dari Xiumin. Lim Seonsaengnim memang memiliki peraturan sendiri ketika pembelajaran berlangsung di lapangan _outdoor_. Siswa harus sudah ada di lapangan paling lama 10 menit sebelum pelajaran di mulai. Entah bagaimana caranya, yang pasti 10 menit sebelum bel pelajaran olahraga berbunyi. Dan saat ini Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tidak ada di lapangan. Xiumin sedikit berlari menuju ruang ganti di lantai 1.

Kyungsoo sedang melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang ada di luar bilik ruang ganti. Kyungsoo sedang menunggu Baekhyun yang dari tadi masih ganti baju. Sudah lebih sepuluh menit yeoja itu menunggu Baekhyun yang dari tadi belum selesai. Baekhyun itu sedang ganti baju atau sedang tidur? Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Kyungsoo paling malas jika harus menunggu di ruang ganti. Tidak ada apa-apa di sini selain kaca dan bilik untuk ganti baju.

"Baekkie, kau masih di sana?" seru Kyungsoo yang sudah kesal karena Baekhyun tak kunjung keluar dari bilik. Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. "Kyunggie, ottokhe?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada panik dari dalam bilik yang membuat Kyungsoo khawatir. "Baekkie waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah paniknya.

Baekhyun keluar dari bilik masih dengan seragam –tanpa memkai jas- dengan tangan memegang kaos olahraganya. "Kaos olahragaku robek." Baekhyun menunjukkan kaosnya yang sudah robek-robek. "Kok bisa?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget melihat kaos Baekhyun yang robek. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanda yeoja mungil itu tidak tahu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih menatap kaos Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya. Ini sungguh aneh.

"Di sini ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo?" tanya Xiumin yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang ganti. Kedua mata Xiumin beralih pada kaos yang dipegang Baekhyun. "Kaosmu kenapa?" tanya Xiumin menatap kaos olahraga Baekhyun heran. "Kaos milik Baekhyun robek, sunbae. Sedangkan hari ini kelas kita ada pengambilan nilai." Jawab Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Kalian tunggu dulu di sini, aku akan meminjam kaos olahraga pada temanku. Kebetulan temanku kelasnya ada pelajarn olahrga juga hari ini." Ucap Xiumin setelah berpikir sejenak. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk disertai denga senyum manisnya. "Ghamsahamnida, sunbae." Balas Baekhyun membungkuk 90 derajat. Xiumin hanya tersenyum kemudian keluar dari ruang ganti. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menghela nafas lega.

_~exo class~_

Xiumin berjalan di lorong lantai 3 dengan terburu-buru. Yeoja berpipi _chubby_ itu ingin meminjam kaos olahraga pada Chanyeol. Kelas XI-3, lebih tepatnya kelasnya Chanyeol –dan Suho- baru saja selesai pelajaran olah raga.

Mata Xiumin menangkap sesosok namja tinggi yang baru keluar dari kelasnya. "Chanyeol," panggil Xiumin menghampiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika dipanggil Xiumin. Tumben Xiumin berkeliaran di lorong lantai 3 waktu jam pelajaran. Xiumin tidak membolos pelajaran kan?

"Noona, sedang apa di sini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah heran ketika Xiumin sudah berada di depannya dengan kepala menunduk. Xiumin mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Aku sedang mencarimu." Jawab Xiumin dengan cengirannya. "Untuk?" tanya Chanyeol lagi menatap Xiumin dengan wajah bingungnya yang membuat Xiumin tertawa pelan. Tidak mungkin kan Xiumin mencarinya untuk mengajaknya membolos. Biasanya kalau Xiumin tahu dia membolos, Xiumin akan mengurungnya di perpustakaan. Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa kapok dengan hukuman yang diberikan Xiumin.

"Tadi ada hoobae yang kaos olahraga miliknya sobek. Aku kasihan, jadinya aku ingin meminjam kaos olahraga milikmu." Jelas Xiumin yang membuat Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk paham. "Baiklah, aku ambil dulu." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian masuk kembali kedalam kelasnya.

Tak berapa lama Chanyeol keluar dengan kaos olahraga di tangannya. Kemudian Chanyeol memberikan kaos itu pada Xiumin. "Kemana jas sekolahmu?" tanya Xiumin setelah menerima kaos olahraga dari Chanyeol. Mata yeoja imut itu melihat Chanyeol yang tidak memakai jas. Hanya memakai celana panjang, kemeja, dan dasi yang dia pasang secara asal.

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya dan memasangan cengiran khasnya. "Aku tinggalkan di kelas, noona." Xiumin memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal. "Appo noona." Rengek Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul Xiumin. "Aku tidak mau melihatmu tidak memakai jas. Dan juga benarkan dasimu!" seru Xiumin kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

_~exo class~_

Setelah mendapatkan kaos dari Xiumin, Baekhyun segera mengganti seragamnya. Kaos olahraganya sedikit kebesaran. Yah walaupun kebesaran yang penting ada, daripada tidak ada sama sekali. Pikir Baekhyun setelah selesai memakai kaos olahraga. Kemudian, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergegas ke lapangan _outdoor_. Di lapangan, semua teman-temannya sudah berbaris dengan rapi mendengarkan arahan dari Lim Seonsaengnim.

"Maaf seonsaengnim kita terlambat. Tadi ada masalah di ruang ganti." Ucap Kyungsoo setelah berdiri di samping salah satu temannya yang bernama Ren. Ren berdiri di barisan paling pojok. Lim Seonsaengnim hanya menghela nafasnya. "Yasudah tidak apa-apa." Balas Lim Seonsaengnim. Kemudian guru olahraga itu kembali melanjutkan arahannya.

Diam-diam Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang sedang mendengarkan pengarahan Lim Seonsaengnin. Sehun kesal melihat Baekhyun yang dapat mengikuti pelajaran olahraga dengan kaos olahraga yang entah milik siapa. Sehunlah yang yang merobek kaos olahraga milik Baekhyun. Sehun kesal melihat Baekhyun yang sekarang mulai dekat dengan Chanyeol. Bukan. Sehun tidak menyukai Cnanyeol. Sehun hanya mencintai Luhan seorang. Sehun hanya kesal saja melihat Chanyeol dengan yeoja panti asuhan yang tidak selevel dengannya.

"Wajahmu kenapa?" tanya Kai yang heran melihat wajah kesal milik Sehun. Sehun menggeleng kemudian menginkuti beberapa teman sekelasnya yang mulai berjalan ke tengah lapangan. "Dasar magnae aneh." Cibir Kai setelah Sehun pergi. Kemudian namja tan itu beralih melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan di dekatnya bersama Baekhyun. Sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah baikan. Terlihat dia sudah mulai ngobrol dengan asiknya bersama Baekhyun.

"Hei Kyungsoo, perutmu sudah baikan?" tanya Kai saat Kyungsoo berdiri di dekatnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum manisnya. "Gomawo yang kemarin." Ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan senyum manisnya. Kai hanya tersenyum sebagi balasannya. Kemudian Kai berjalan ke tengah lapangan dengan Kyungsoo di sebelahnya.

_~exo class~_

Xiumin sedang menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Senang juga bisa jalan-jalan saat jam pelajaran. Pantas saja member Exo suka membolos pelajaran. Rasanya menyenangkan juga. Bisa membantu guru dan juga membantu hoobae. Astaga Xiumin kau ini yeoja yang sangat polos.

Xiumin tersentak kaget ketika seseorang menggenggam tangannya. "Sedang apa di sini, nona manis? Membolos pelajaran?" Xiumin sangat mengenali suara berat ini. Siapa lagi namja yang memiliki suara berat dan sangat suka menggenggam tangannya kalau bukan Kris? Chanyeol? Chanyeol memang memiliki suara berat, tapi suara berat yang serak. Sedangkan Kris hanya suara berat saja. Dan Chanyeol tidak berani menggenggam tangan Xiumin. Namja tinggi itu takut saudara sepupunya marah.

"Sudah menjadi murid nakal _eoh_?" Xiumin hanya terkekeh pelan. "Aku mendapat _freetime_. Lagipula tadi aku disuruh memanggil Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun." Ucap Xiumin dengan senyumnya. Kemudian yoeja imut itu membenarkan letak kacamata bulatnya.

"Bisa kah kau mengganti kacamata bulatmu? Kau lebih cantik tanpa kacamata bulatmu." Tanya Kris hati-hati. Namja tinggi itu tidak ingin melukai perasaan yeoja disampingnya. Xiumin menggeleng pelan. "Mianhe, aku tidak bisa." Jawab Xiumin pelan. Sangat pelan hampir seperti bisikan. Namun Kris masih dapat mendengarnya. Kris menghela nafasnya. "Mianhe." Xiumin hanya tersenyum manis yang membuat Kris merasa tambah bersalah.

"Bagaimana proposalnya? Diteriman?" tanya Xiumin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Saat ini mereka sedang menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3. Kris hanya mengangguk. "Bagus lah." Xiumin kembali tersenyum manis.

"Minseokkie, mian besok aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku harus mengurus surat kepindahan siswi dari Cina." Ucap Kris dengan wajahnya yang menyesal. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula besok aku bisa pulang dengan Kai." Balas Xiumin yang membuat Kris berhenti dan menatap Xiumin yang juga ikutan berhenti. Xiumin menatap Kris bingung.

"Tidak! Tidak boleh! Kau lupa apa yang sudah mantan Kai yang sinting itu lakukan padamu?" tanya Kris yang membuat Xiumin mendengus kesal. "Kris, itu sudah lama. Lagipula aku tahu kekasih Kai yang sekarang. Dia beda." Balas Xiumin menatap kesal namja di depannya. Kemudian membuang pandangannya dari wajah Kris."Minseokkie, Krystal dan Jessica itu adik-kakak. Sifat mereka juga sama." Ucap Kris yang mencoba menjelaskan pada yeoja imut di depannya. Kris menangkup kedua pipi Xiumin agar Xiumin menatapnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kejadian waktu itu tidak terjadi lagi." Lanjut Kris dengan lembut setelah Xiumin menatapnya. Xiumin menghela nafasnya. "Kau terlalu _overprotective_, Kris. aku bukan kekasihmu." Balas Xiumin pelan. Dada Kris merasa sakit ketika mendengar ucapan Xiumin. Memang benar Kris bukanlah kekasih Xiumin. Tapi Kris ingin sekali menjaga yoeja imut di depannya. Selepas dari permintaan Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya. Entah kenapa Kris ingin sekali menjaga Xiumin.

"Aku mohon, jangan seperti ini! Kau membuatku salah paham." Ucap Xiumin kemudian menurunkan kedua tangan Kris dari pipinya. Xiumin kembali menaiki tangga. Meninggalkan Kris yang terdiam di tengah tangga mmenuju lantai 3. Bagus Kris, sekarang kau benar-benar melukai perasaan sahabat kecilmu.

_~exo class~_

Sehun sedang berjalan di lorong lantai 3 masih memakai seragam oelahraganya yang sudah basah dengan keringat. Pelajaran olah raga belum berakhir. Masih ada setengah jam lagi. Tapi karena Sehun sudah selesai mengambi nilai, jadi dia boleh _freetime_ sekarang. Dan namja albino itu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di lorong lantai 3, lorong kelas XI. Sekalian juga Sehun sedang mencari Luhan. Tadi sewaktu menunggu gilirannya untuk pengambilan nilai, Sehun mendengar sesuatu mengenai Luhan. Jadi namja albino itu ingin melaporkan pada noona kesayangannya.

"Sehunnie?" Luhan tersentak kaget ketika yeoja itu baru keluar kelas dan mendapati Sehun sedang berjalan di lorong lantai 3. Sedang apa anak manja itu ada di lantai 3?

"Noona," pekik Sehun dengan wajahnya yang berbinar. Seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan balon. Luhan menatap Sehun tajam. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memasang cengirannya berdiri di depan kelasnya Chanyeol –dan juga Suho- yang berada di samping kanan kelas Luhan. Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun yang membuat Sehun tidak berhenti memasang cengiran bodohnya. Persis seperti Ken –teman sekelas Sehun- yang sering bertingakah abstak dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, bocah?" tanya Luhan sinis dengan penakanan dikata 'bocah'. Sehun masih memasang cengirannya yang membuat Luhan ingin melepar namja albino di depannya dari lantai 3.

"Aku sedang mencari noona. Ada berita penting yang harus aku sampaikan." Jawab Sehun. Kemudian namja albino itu memasang wajah serius. Sedangkan Luhan kini memasang wajah malasnya. "Apa?" gumam Luhan malas. Palingan juga berita tidak penting. Berita tentang Kai yang putus dengan kekasihnya. Atau berita tidak penting tentang anak panti asuhan itu. Pikir Luhan memandang kuku-kucu cantiknya.

"Ini tentang posisimu sebagai wakil ketua _vocal club_." Jawab Sehun serius yang membuat Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya. Memandangi kuku-kuku cantiknya. Luhan menatap Sehun penasaran. Sehun tersenyum senang ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang penasaran. Terlihat menggemaskan. Dan juga err –sangat- manis.

"Ada apa Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Sehun mengambil nafasnya sebelum berbicara. "Yang aku dengar dari Wooyoung –salah satu anggota _club_ dan juga teman sekelasku, bilang kalau posisimu akan diganti dengan Baekhyun." Jawab Sehun dengan serius. Luhan seketika membulatkan matanya. "Mwo?" Pekik Luhan tidak percaya dengan matanya yang membulat. Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya masih dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Iya, Jonghyun sudah sering mendengar suara Baekhyun. Dan katanya suara Baekhyun jauh lebih bagus dari suaramu, noona. Mungkin noona tidak akan lama lagi akan ditendang keluar dari _club_." Lanjut Sehun diakhiri seringaian yang terpasang di wajahnya. Luhan menggeram marah setelah mendengar ucpan Sehun. Berita yang dibawa Sehun memang benar semua. Kecuali yang kalimat terakhir. Sehun hanya menambahi saja supaya Luhan lebih terpancing emosinya.

Sehun sangat tahu betapa ambisiusnya yeoja di depannya. Luhan selalu ingin menjadi nomor satu dibidang _dance_ maupun _vocal_. Apapun caranya pasti akan Luhan lakukan. Yang terpenting ia menjadi nomor satu dikedua bidang itu. Bahkan Luhan pernah membuat seorang siswa pindah karena siswa itu dikabarkan akan menjadi ketua _vocal club_, menggantikan posisi Jonghyun. Luhan hampir mendorong siswa bernama Jung Daehyun dari lantai 6, jika siswa itu menerima tawaran dari Jonghyun. Luhan terus saja meneror siswa itu sampai siswa itu minta bertukar sekolah dengan Lay.

"Dasar anak sialan! Berani sekali dia." Geram Luhan. Benar-benar cari masalah anak panti asuhan itu. Kalau sampai Baekhyun benar-benar menggantikan posisinya sebagai wakil ketua _vocal club_, tidak akan ada kata ampun untuknya. Pikir Luhan. Sehun tersenyum senang karena Luhan sudah terpancing emosinya. Akhirnya ada yang akan membantunya mem_bully_ anak panti asuhan sialan itu. Pikir Sehun. Oh betapa senangnya hati Sehun saat ini.

"Noona, bagaimana kalau kita beri pelajaran saja padanya?" tanya Sehun memberi usul yang disambut baik yoeja cantik di depannya. "Aku setuju Sehunnie. Aku benar-benar sudah kesal dengan anak itu." Jawab Luhan dengan seringaiannya yang tepasang diwajah cantiknya. Sehun juga ikut menyeringai. Lihat saja kau Byun Baekhyun, sebentar lagi kau akan tahu artinya hidup itu.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya seorang guru yang membuat Sehun memasang wajah datarnya. Sedangkan Luhan mendengus kesal. Luhan sudah sangat kesal mendengar suara –dan juga melihat wajah- guru kedisiplinan –atau guru kesiswaan- yang sangat meyebalkan itu. "Kalian tidak tahu kalau sekarang adalah jam pelajaran? Tidak seharusnya kalian berada di luar kelas. Dan bla bla bla bla.." Oh astaga, dia kembali mengoceh. Pikir Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Luhan beralih menatap kuku cantiknya daripada mendengar ocehan guru menyebalkan itu. Sedangkan Sehun malah memainkan ponselnya selagi Go Eun Bi –guru kesiswaan- mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Hei Luhan, bukannya aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk merubah warna rambutmu? Kenapa rambutmu masih berwarna pimk?" seru Eun Bi lagi yang membuat Luhan mendengus kesal. Apa urusannya dengan guru cerewet ini sih? Orang tuanya saja tidak mempermasalahkan. Kenapa jadi guru cerewet ini mempermasalahkannya. Pikir Sehun melirik Eun Bi yang masih mengoceh tidak jelas sambil berkacak pinggang menatap Luhan tajam. Seakan Luhan adalah manusia paling berdosa di muka bumi ini. Sedangkan Luhan terlihat tidak perduli. Yeoja cantik itu lebih memilih memerhatikan kuku cantiknya daripada mendengar ocehan guru kesiswaan berambut merah itu.

"Luhan, kau dengar Seonsaengnim tidak?" bentak Eun Bi yang mulai marah pada kelakuan Luhan. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Sudah ngocehnya?" tanya Luhan dengan nada malas. Mata Luhan masih terfokus pada kuku-kuku cantiknya. Eun Bi makin menggeram marah. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Luhan. Aku akan melaporkanmu pada kepala sekolah." geram Eun Bi dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Tanda guru kesiswaan itu benar-benar marah sekarang.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Mata yeoja itu beralih memandang wajah Eun Bi yang sudah memerah. "Lakukan saja kalau seonsaengnim bisa." Ucap Luhan santai. Kemudian mata yeoja cantik itu beralih pada Sehun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. "Sehunnie ayo ke kantin." Ajak Luhan kemudian menarik tangan Sehun berjalan menjauhi pintu kelas XI-3. Meninggalkan Eun Bi yang terus memanggil namanya.

_~exo class~_

Pengambilan nilai pelajaran olahraga baru saja selesai. Beberapa siswa X-2 memutuskan untuk mengganti seragam olahraganya dengan sekolah mereka. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Yeoja manis itu baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas untuk mengambil tas berwarna merah yang menggantung indah di samping mejanya. Tas tangan berwarna merah itu adalah tempat yeoja itu menyimpan seragam sekolahnya. Namun saat Baekhyun berdiri di dekat mejanya, yeoja itu melihat seragamnya yang sudah berserakan di atas mejanya. Baekhyun segera membereskan seragamnya.

Wajah Baekhyun berubah panik ketika tidak mendapati kemeja sekolahnya di atas meja. Astaga ada apa dengan hari ini? Kenapa hari ini banyak kejadian tidak menyenangkan? Tadi kaos olahraganya sobek-sobek. Sekarang apa lagi? Kemeja sekolahnya hilang. Apa hari ini Tuhan sedang marah padanya?

Baekhyun memasukan seragamnya ke dalam tas berwarna merah. Kemudian yeoja manis itu duduk di samping mejanya. Baekhyun membongkar isi tas sekolahnya. Mengeluarkan semua isi tas sekolahnya. Beruntung meja Baekhyun terletak di pojok belakang. Jadi bisa dengan leluasa yeoja manis itu mengeluarkan isi tasnya.

"Tidak ada. Kemejaku dimana?" bisik menatap nanar tasnya yang kini sudah kosong. Baekhyun beralih melihat laci mejanya. Kedua tangan mungil yeoja manis itu mengeluarkan semua barang yang ada di dalam laci mejanya. Tidak ada juga kemeja di dalam laci mejanya. Sebenarnya kemana kemeja sekolahnya?

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tak berapa lama terdengar isakan dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Baekkie? Ada apa?" tanya Chen dengan nada cemas yang kentara. Bagaimana tidak cemas? Saat namja kacamata itu masuk kelasnya yang sedang kosong, Chen melihat Baekhyun yang duduk di lantai sambil menangis dengan buku-buku yang berserakan di sekitar yeoja manis itu. Dan juga kaos olahraga Baekhyun yang kebesaran dan basah oleh keringat Baekhyun –dan juga Chanyeol tentunya. Tadinya Chen ingin mengambil seragamnya. Tapi dia urungkan karena melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menangis di samping bangkunya.

"Chennie, ottokhe?" isak Baekhyun kemudian menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari wajah manisnya. Kemudian menarik nafasnya panjang. "Kemejaku hilang. Tidak ada di tasku." Lanjut Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chen yang berdiri di depannya. Chen berjongkok di depan Baekhyun. Kemudian namja berkacamata itu mengusap pipi Baekhyun. Menghapus jejak air mata di pipi mulus yeoja manis di depannya.

"Jangan menangis! Coba kita cari pelan-pelan ya." Ucap Chen lembut. Tangan namja itu masih mengeusap pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lucu yang membuat Chen tersenyum. Kemudian tangan Chen mengusak rambut Baekhyun. "Sekarang kita bereskan dulu bukumu. Baru cari lagi. Aku bantu." Ucap Chen lagi yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Baekhyun.

Chen mulai merapikan buku-buku pelajaran milik Baekhyun yang berserakkan. Yang diikuti Baekhyun. "Apa mungkin kemejamu tertinggal di ruang ganti?" tanya Chen disela-sela kegiatannya. Membereskan buku-buku milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Kalau kemejaku tertinggal, otomatis rokku juga tertinggal. Tapi rokku ada." Jawab Baekhyun yang membuat Chen –yang baru saja meletakan buku di meja Baekhyun- menatap Baekhyun heran. "Kok bisa?" Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda yeoja imut itu tidak tahu.

"Ehm Baek, kaos olahraga yang kau pakai milik siapa? Terlihat kebesaran." Tanya Chen mengalihkan pembicaraanya. Sebenarnya sudah dari pelajaran olahraga Chen ingin bertanya mengenai kaos olahraga yang dipakai Baekhyun. Tapi, Baekhyun terlihat selalu mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo dan juga Ren.

Baekhyun melihat kaos olahraga yang sedang ia kenakan. Benar kata Chen ini terlihat kebesaran. Dan memang kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya. "Kaos olahragaku sobek. Kebetulan di ruang ganti ada sunbae yang berbaik hati meminjamkan kaos olahraganya padaku." Jawab Baekhyun yang membuat Chen penasaran. "Siapa?" Baekhyun memasukan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam tasnya. Kemudian wajah terlihat mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Minseok. Tadi aku hanya sekilas membaca _name tag_nya." Jawab Baekhyun kemudian memasukan beberapa buku yang tertinggal di meja ke dalam laci mejanya. "Sunbae itu memakai kacamata bulat tebal, lalu rambutnya panjang sepinggang dikucir kuda." Lanjut Baekhyun mendeskripsikan ciri-ciri Xiumin. Chen hanya mengangguk.

"Yang dekat dengan member Exo?" tanya Chen yang membuat Baekhyun terlihat berpikir lagi. "Sepertinya. Entahlah aku tidak tahu." Jawab Baekhyun. "Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali bersama member Exo." Chen bangkit berdiri kemudian jalan ke bangkunya yang terletak di baris ke-dua.

_~exo class~_

Sehun sedang berada di lorong lantai 4 sekarang. Namja albino itu terlihat sedang menggantung kemeja putih di ranting pohon yang dekat dengan beranda lantai 4. Di telinga kirinya terpasang ponsel yang sedang menyala. Sepertinya dia sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"Noona, ottokhe? Sudah benar belum?" tanya Sehun. Kemudian tangan namja albino itu menjauh dari kemeja putih yang sedang digantungnya.

"_Kurang ke kiri Sehunnie._" Terdengar suara Luhan yang menjawab dari ponsel Sehun. Sehun segera menarik kemerja putih itu. Tapi namja albino itu menarik ke arah kanan.

"Sudah noona?"

"_Ke kiri, Sehunnie_." Sehun masih menarik kemeja itu ke arah kanan. Membuat Luhan menggeram kesal.

"ITU KANAN, BODOH!" teriak Luhan dari arah lapangan. Terdengar juga dari ponsel Sehun. Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya kemudian memandang layar ponselnya horror. Kalau bisa berteriak seperti itu, buat apa pakai telepon segala? Pikir Sehun memutar kedua matanya malas. Kemudian Sehun kembali berteriak dengan nada kesal.

"KIRI MANA? KIRIKU ATAU KIRI NOONA?"

"KIRIKU!"

"ITU MASIH KANAN, BODOH!"

"INI SUDAH KIRI, NOONA!"

"KAU BISA MEMBEDAKAN KIRI DAN KANAN TIDAK SIH?"

"TIDAK!"

Luhan mendengus kesal. Astaga Sehun, bilang dong dari tadi kalau tidak bisa membedakan kiri dan kanan. Pikir Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Kemudian yeoja cantik itu berjalan ke arah tangga. Menaiki tangga menuju lantai 4. Tempat dimana Sehun menggantung kemeja putih.

_~exo class~_

Choi Seonsaengnim baru saja keluar dari kelas XI-2, yang membuat kelas itu ribut. Padahal jam pelajaran masih ada satu stengah jam lagi. Tapi karena ada rapat guru, maka –dengan terpaksa- Choi Seonsaengnim menghentikan acara mengajarnya. Setelah Choi Seonsaengnim keluar dari kelas, kelas menjadi sangat ribut. Keributan itu dibuat oleh _leader_ Exo.

"Minseokkie, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kris yang melihat Xiumin berjalan ke arah pintu kelas. Xiumin tidak menghiraukan sama sekali. Yeoja manis itu meninggalkan kelas tanpa memperdulikan omongan dari Kris. Tampaknya Xiumin masih marah.

Kris menghela nafasnya kemudian pandangan namja itu beralih pada kelasnya yang sedikit gaduh. Ada beberapa siswa sedang bermain pesawat-pesawatan. Ada juga beberapa yeoja sedang bergosip disertsi pekikan-pekikan yang membuat Kris memutar bola matanya kesal. Pandangan Kris jatuh pada Lay yang sedang memasukan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas. Kemudian yeoja itu beranjak dari bangkunya. Seketika muncul seringaian diwajah dingin Kris.

Lay berjalan menuju pintu kelas melewati bangku Kris. yeoja berdimple itu berencana akan ke toilet untuk menyegarkan wajahnya. Saat pelajaran sejarah tadi, entah kenapa yeoja manis itu merasa sangat mengantuk. Jadi, Lay memutuskan untuk ke toilet sekarang. Namun saat melewati meja Kris,

Bruk!

Lay tersungkur di samping meja Kris dengan tidak elitnya. Rok Lay sedikit tersingkap hingga memperlihatkan celana pendek ketat berwarna kulit yang yeoja itu kenakan. Suara jatuh Lay yang cukup keras hingga membuat kelas menjadi hening. Dan juga seluruh siswa di kelas itu melihat ke arah Lay.

"Hei Lay, kau sengaja jatuh untuk memperlihatkan celana pendekmu?" celetuk seorang siswa bernama Ravi yang disambut gelak tawa seisi kelas. Lay hanya diam menunduk.

"Atau kau ingin kita semua tahu kalau kau seorang penari _streaptease_?" tambah namja di sebelah Ravi. Teman-teman sekelas semakin mejadi-jadi tertawanya. Lay hanya diam menunduk dengan matanya yang memerah.

"Apa di SM Art High School diajarkan menjadi penari _streaptease_?" tambah seorang yeoja yang duduk dibelakang bangku Luhan memandang Lay geli. Hati Lay sangat sakit mendengar semua celetukan teman-temannya. Lay bangkit berdiri kemudian lari keluar dari kelasnya. Yeoja manis itu ingin lari sejauh-jauhnya dari kelasnya. Teman-temannya tidak memiliki perasaan.

_~exo class~_

"Baekkie," panggil seorang namja pada Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti. Baekhyun masih mengenakan kaos olahraga. Yeoja imut itu langsung menghampiri namja yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ada apa Jonghyun?" tanya Baekhyun setelah berdiri di depan namja bernama Jonghyun. Namja yang memanggilnya tadi. "Kau kehilangan kemejamu?" tanya Jonghyun balik yang membuat Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Kemejamu tergantung di pohon dekat gedung junior high school." Ucap Jonghyun. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya yang sipit. Bagaimana kemejanya bisa ada di situ?

"Gomawo Jonghyun." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian bergegas menuju gedung junior high school yang terletak di sebelah gedung sekolahnya. Jonghyun hanya tersenyum miris melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berlari dengan kaos olahraga kebesaran. "Kau sebenarnya yeoja yang baik, Baekhyun." Lirih Jonghyun kemudian namja itu memutuskan kembali ke kelasnya.

Baekhyun sampai di pohon yang dikatakan Jonghyun. Pohon itu sudah dikelilingi banyak siswa dari junior hingga senior sekolahnya. Mereka tampak berbisik-bisik ketika Baekhyun menerobos kerumunan dibawah pohon untuk mengambil kemejanya.

Baekhyun melihat kemejanya yang sudah dicoret-coret _pilox_ tergantung dengan indahnya di dahan pohon yang –menurut Baekhyun- paling tinggi. Tadi Luhan memutuskan memindahkan kemeja milik Baekhyun di pohon dekat gedung _junior high school_. Dengan alasan gampang diambil. Jadi, Luhan menyuruh Sehun untuk memanjat pohon dan menggantungnya di dahan pohon yang paling tinggi.

"Siapa yang gantung di situ?" lirih Baekhyun menatap horror kemejanya. Bagaimana caranya untuk mengambil kemejanya? Memanjat pohon? Tidak! Tidak! Baekhyun takut ketinggian. Yeoja itu phobia ketinggian semenjak pesawat yang dia tumpangi bersama kedua orang tuanya jatuh. Dan berakhir dengan kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal.

Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya. Barharap ada Suho ataupun Chen di situ. Mungkin juga ada Chanyeol di situ. Tapi, tidak mungkin Chanyeol mau membantunya. Pasti Chanyeol akan memarahinya habis-habisan. Apalagi dia member Exo. Pikir Baekhyun menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

"Kau Baekhyun kan? Ada apa ini?" tanya Xiumin yang baru saja datang dan berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Waktu Xiumin keluar kelas, yeoja manis itu melihat kerumunan di sekitar pohon yang dekat dengan dengan gedung _junior high school_. Karena penasaran, Xiumin memdekati kerumunan itu dan melihat Baekhyun ada di bawah pohon itu dengan wajah cemas.

"Sunbae, kemejaku ada di atas sana." Jawab Baekhyun kemudian menunjuk kemeja yang menggantung di dahan pohon. Xiumin menatap kemeja yang ditunjuk Baekhyun. Pasti salah satu anggota Exo. Pikir Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tidak bisa mengambilnya. Aku takut ketinggian." Ucap Baekhyun lagi yang membuat Xiumin menatapnya.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan mengambilya." Ucap Xiumin yang membuat Baekhyun menatap yeoja berkacamata itu. Kalau boleh jujur, Baekhyun merasa sangat senang karena ada yang mau menolongnya. Tapi, Baekhyun juga merasa tidak enak. Tadi Xiumin sudah menolongnya. Meminjamkan kaos olahraga. Yah walaupun itu milik temannya, tapi tetap saja Xiumin sudah bersusah payah mencari pinjaman kaos olahraga untuknya.

"Tidak usah, sunbae. Nanti aku bisa minta tolong Chen atau Suho Oppa." Ucap Baekhyun menahan tangan Xiumin yang mulai berjalan mendekati pohon. Xiumin berbalik kemudian melepaskan kedua tangan Baekhyun dari tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa." Balas Xiumin menatap Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun hanya terdiam ketika Xiumin mulai memanjat pohon untuk mengambil kemeja milik Baekhyun.

Dengan hati-hati Xiumin menapakan kakinya di batang pohon. Ada perasaan takut juga saat yeoja manis itu menaiki dahan satu per satu. Tapi, ini demi Baekhyun, yeoja tidak bersalah yang selalu di_bully_ Exo.

Semua siswa yang mengkrumuni pohon itu menatap tidak percaya ke atas pohon dimana Xiumin sedang berusaha menggapai kemeja milik Baekhyun. "Ayo sunbae, sedikit lagi." Seru salah satu yeoja disana menyemangati Xiumin. "Sunbae semangat!" seru namja disebelah yeoja tadi. Yang lain mulai mengikuti yeoja dan namja tadi. Menyemangati Xiumin.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika salah satu dahan yang menjadi pijakan lutut Xiumin mulai patah. Tidak ada yang sadar akan hal itu. Hanya Baekhyun saja. Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya lagi. Mencoba mencari siapa saja yang ia kenal untuk membantu Xiumin. Dan ketemu sesosok namja berkacamata sedang melintasi lorong lantai 1 dengan buku terbuka di depan wajahnya. Baekhyun segera berlari ke arah namja itu.

Baekhyun hampir tiba di bawah pohon itu lagi bersamaan dengan Xiumin yang berhasil mengambil kemeja milik Baekhyun. Kerumunan siswa itu bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Xiumin tersenyum senang ketika kemeja itu berada di pelukannya. Yoeja manis itu tidak sadar ketika dahan yang menjadi pijakan lututnya patah. Membuat kerumunan itu memekik kaget.

T.B.C

* * *

Akhirnya bisa update lagi.. yang ini gimana? Bagus ga? Maaf ya yang masih nunggu Taonya muncul chacha janji chap depan Tao udh muncul kok.. maaf juga kalo moment kaisoonya sedikit.. yang minta moment nya chanbaek sabar ya chacha lagi bingung nempatinnya dimana trus momentnya kyk gimana juga.. kalau yang punya saran kasih tau chacha ya.. chacha lagi bener" butuh ide yang tuing tuing.. kadang ide chacha suka ngilang gitu jadinya kadang ga mood nulis…

Maaf juga buat yang bingung ini sebernernya official couple atau crack couple nih chacha jelasin. **Ini sebenernya official couple tapi ada selingan crack couple**. Akhir" ini chacha lagi suka sama crack couple gitu.. jadi maaf kalo lebih banyak moment crack couple daripada moment official couple..

Trus juga kenapa ini cerita alurnya terkesal lambat? Karena ini ff pertama chacha yang make cast banyak banget.. biasanya chacha buat cerita atau ff castnya paling banyak enam orang jadi maaf kalau ini ga memuaskan.. chacha lagi belajar buat ff yang bisa memuaskan para readers.. chacha bener" butuh masukan dari readers supaya ff ini dapat memuaskan..

Sekarang waktunya balas review~

_**:**__ maaf itu kesalahan chacha..maaf ya.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH**__**:**__ aduh maaf kalau kaisoo nya kurang memuaskan. couple favorite chacha kaisoo tapi kadang bingung juga buat moment yang sweet itu gimana.. ini udh lanjut kok.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**pandarkn**__**:**__ tenang chingu ini ada taonya kok.. chap depan chacha janji taonya keluar.. abis dari kemaren taonya ngumpet mulu sih jadi ga keluar keluar deh.. ini official couple otp kok. ini udh lanjut kok.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**syafasalsabila67**__**:**__ aduh maaf banget chingu.. dari chap 1 chacha ga nge feel buat kaisoo momentnya chacha lagi nge feel buat krisxiu entah kenapa.. tapi kalo baca kaisoo chacha ngefeel banget. Maaf banget ya.. ini udh lanjut kok.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**hatakehanahungry**__**:**__ kamu suka suka sama yang berhubungan sama mat ya.. kamu bener banget kan kalo udh ada tujuannya bisa focus sama uan.. ga papa kok chacha seneng bacanya.. hahaha makasih.. ini udh lanjut kok.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**kaira:**__ kamu suka kaisoo ya? Chacha juga.. maaf kalo mengecewakan.. makasih chacha bakal memperbanyak moment couple lain kok.. ini udh lanjut kok.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**cc:**__ wkwkwk makasih, la.. iya asli nyesek.. kan bu leni jarang ngajar di kelas gw.. biasanya pelajaran kimia selalu keganggu.. kalo ga sama kak ongky, libur, acara.. kalo udh ada jamnya gurunya yang kgk masuk.. sebernarnya tu kelas gw kgk belajar kimia. Cuman ngerjain tugas sma baca" sendiri.. __padahal kalo belajar kimia gw lebih ngerti di jelasin dari pada belajar sendiri.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**risna:**__ aduh maaf ya.. next chap ada kok.. kalo itu rahasia.. lihat aja di chap chap selanjutnya. ini udh lanjut kok.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

makasih ya yg udh mau review ff chacha.. jangan bosen bosen review karena chacha bener bener butuh masukan dari readers..

akhir kata review lagi ya..

Pai pai~


	9. Chapter 8: Bullying 2

Chapter 8 : Bullying

Kai sedang melintas di lantai 2. _Earphone_ berwarna merah terpasang dikedua telinganya. Tangan Kai sedang memegang _ipod_ dengan casing berwarna hitam. Sambil berjalan, namja berkulit tan itu menyenandungkan lagu yang sedang didengarnya. Lagu yang sama saat Kai menunggu Suho di depan rumah namja berwaja _agelic_ itu.

"Kai," Kai melambaikan tangannya ketika seorang yeoja memanggilnya. Kai melepas _earphonenya_ ketika yeoja itu sudah berdiri tepat didepannya. "Sedang apa kau disini? Tidak latihan _cheers_?" tanya Kai yang medapat gelengan kepala dari yeoja itu. "Aku bosan di kelas. Seonsaengnim kan sedang rapat semua." Kai hanya mengangguk. Entah kenapa mata Kai bisa terfokus pada yeoja berpipi chubby dengan kacamata tebal sedang mencoba mengambil kemeja di atas pohon. Yeoja itu mirip Xiumin, noona kesayangannya. Tunggu! Yoeja itu memang Xiumin.

"Noona," wajah Kai berubah panik yang membuat yeoja di depannya menatap Kai bingung. "Kai, waeyo?" tanya yeoja itu. Kai malah berlari ke arah tangga tanpa memperdulikan panggilan yeoja itu. merasa diabaikan, yeoja itu lari mengejar Kai.

"Noona, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di situ?" lirih Kai yang terus berlari menuruni tangga.

~exo class~

Kris baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Setelah puas menertawakan Lay, Kris keluar kelas karena mereasa bosan di dalam kelas. Tidak ada Luhan dan Xiumin di sana. Hanya dirinya dan teman-teman sekelasnya –yang menurut Kris- sangat membosankan. Namja tinggi itu berjalan menuju tangga. Menuruni tangga menuju lantai 2.

Ucapan Xiumin kembali terngiang di otaknya. Memang sih Kris bukan siapa-siapa Xiumin. Kris hanya seorang sahabat yang mendapat amanat dari almarhum ayahnya Xiumin untuk menjaga Xiumin. Tapi, entah kenapa, sejak beberpa tahun belakangan ini, Kris merasakan hal lain. Kris selalu ingin menjaga Xiumin. Dan juga Kris ingin selalu berada di sisi Xiumin. Kris juga merasa tidak senang jika ada orang yang merebut perhatian Xiumin darinya.

Kris terus berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai 1, tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kris tidak melihat Xiumin yang sedang berada di atas pohon berhasil mengambil kemeja milik Baekhyun. Kris tidak mendengar pekikan siswa yang melihat Xiumin jatuh dari pohon.

"Kris Hyung," panggilan dari Chanyeol juga tidak di dengar Kris. Kris masih saja berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya dia simpan di kedua saku celananya. Sedangkan Chanyeol di belakangnya sedang mengejarnya dengan wajah paniknya. "Kris Hyung, Xiumin Noona jatuh dari pohon." Karena merasa tidak mendapat respon dari Kris, Chanyeol memilih pergi menuju tangga yang berbeda tempat dengan Kris.

"–jatuh dari pohon." Kris mengangkat bahunya acuh saat memdengar teriakan Chanyeol. Terserah siapa aja yang jatuh dari pohon. Apa pedulinya? Asalkan bukan Xiumin saja yang jatuh dari pohon. Kris kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju lantai satu. Hei Kris tidak tahu kah kau kalau Xiumin, yeoja kesayanganmu yang jatuh dari pohon.

~exo class~

Pekikkan siswa yang mengelilingi pohon tempat kemeja Baekhyun di gantungpun bersamaan juga dengan patahnya dahan pohon yang menjadi pijakan kaki Xiumin. Xiumin hanya dapat menutup mata ketika merasa tubuhnya terhempas ke bawah. Bersiap merasakan sakit ketika tubuhnya terbentur dengan tanah. Tangan yeoja itu terlihat mendekap kemeja milik Baekhyun.

"Hei, kenapa tidak sakit?" tanya Xiumin dalam hati setelah beberapa menit ia terjatuh dari pohon, tempat ia mengambil kemeja milik hoobaenya, Baekhyun. Xiumin merasa aneh setelah beberapa menit terjatuh, tapi yeoja berwajah manis itu tidak merasakan rasa sakit di badannya. Xiumin merasa tubuhnya melayang. Tangan seseorang berada di punggungnya dan juga perbatasan antara paha dan betisnya. Seseorang menangkap tubuh kecilnya.

Mata indah yang terhalang lensa kacamata adalah pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihat Xiumin. Xiumin hanya terdiam menatap mata bening yang indah itu balas menatapnya. Pemilik mata indah itu juga terdiam cukup lama. Menatap wajah manis milik Xiumin yang sedang di tolongnya.

"Noona," suara nyaring Kai membuat pemilik mata indah itu menurunkan Xiumin. Namja berkacamata itu membantu Xiumin yang masih diam tak bergeming berpijak di tanah. "Noona, Xiumin Noona," Kai kembali mengeluarkan suara nyaringnya yang terdengar panik saat melewati kerumunan siswa yang menggelilingi pohon dekat gedung Seoul Art International Junior High School.

"Noona tidak apa-apa? Tidak ada yang terluka kan?" tanya Kai setelah berdiri tepat di depan Xiumin yang masih diam. Dibelakang Kai terdapat seorang yeoja berambut panjang yang sedang bersusaha menerobos kerumunan. Xiumin masih terdiam di tempat dia berdiri mengabaikan suara Kai yang terdengar panik

"Noona, noona, gwenchana?" Kai mengguncangkan tubuh Xiumin berasamaan dengan yeoja berambut panjang itu berdiri tepat di sebelah Kai. Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kemudian senyum tipis menghiasi wajah manisnya. "Nan gwenchana, Kai." Jawab Xiumin lembut.

"Jheongmal? Noona tidak di apa-apain kan sama Jongdae?" tanya Kai lagi yang tak berapa lama mendapat jitakan dari Kyungsoo dibelakang kepala Kai. Kai mengusap kepala belakangnya yang mendapat jitakan dari Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakangnya. Xiumin hanya dapat tertawa pelan melihat Kai yang kesal.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan Chen –namja bermata indah yang menolong Xiumin. Kyungsoo melipat tangannya di depan dada saat sudah berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Saat itu juga kerumunan siswa perlahan mulai pergi. Meninggalkan Xiumin, Kyungsoo Baekhyun, Chen, dan yeoja berambut panjang di sebelah Kai.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Chennie, Kim Jongin." Seru Kyungsoo tajam dengan penekanan pada nama asli Kai. Kemudian mata bulatnya menatap tajam Kai. "Kalau tidak ada Chennie, mungkin Minseok Sunbae sudah patah tulang sekarang." Kai balas menatap tajam Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya khawatir pada noonaku, Kim Kyungsoo." Balas Kai dengan penekanan pada nama Kyungsoo.

"Hei, sudah-sudah. Noona baik-baik saja, Kai." Ucap Xiumin lembut menghentikan pertengkaran mulut antar Kyungsoo dan Kai. Kemudian mata yeoja manis itu beralih menatap Baekhyun. "Ini milikmu." Xiumin menyerahkan kemeja putih yang sudah tercoret-coret _pilox_ ke Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun bergerak mengmbil kemeja miliknya dari tangan Xiumin. Mata yeoja manis itu terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Sunbae ghamsahamnida. Mianhamnida sudah merepotkanmu." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian membungkuk 90 derajat. Jujur Baekhyun merasa tidak enak pada Xiumin. Sudah dua kali sunbae baik hati di depannya itu menolongnya. Bahkan tadi hampir saja celaka karena mengambil kemeja miliknya. Baekhyun tahu kalau Xiumin itu dekat dengan Exo. Baekhyun takut kalau Exo akan tambah mem_bully_nya dan Chen kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Xiumin. Untung saja Chen tadi melintas di dekat mereka. Dan tepat pada saat Chen berdiri dibawah pohon, Xiumin jatuh dan berhasil ditangkap Chen.

Xiumin hanya membalas dengan senyum lembutnya. "Gwenchana, aku senang dapat membantumu." Balas Xiumin lembut masih dengan senyumnya yang lembut. Kini giliran Chen yang membukukan badannya. "Mianhamnida, sunbae. Baekhyun memang kadang suka menyusahkan." Ucap Chen yang membuat Baekhyun menunduk. Xiumin hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Gomawo juga sudah menolongku Jongdae-ssi." Balas Xiumin dengan senyumnya. Kemudian membukukkan badannya. "Sunbae, kami harus pergi sekarang. Sekali lagi ghamsahamnida." Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang berbicara. Setelah Kyungsoo selesai berbicara, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Chen pergi meninggalkan Kai, Xiumin, dan yeoja berambut panjang –yang masih berdiri- di sebelah Kai.

"Noona, untuk apa memanjat pohon segala? Kalau noona jatuh bagaimana?" seru Kai kesal setelah ketiga teman sekelasnya sudah menghilang di tangga menuju lantai 2. Xiumin sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Kai.

"Aku hanya ingin menolong Baekhyun. Kasihan dia phobia ketinggian." Balas Xiumin lembut. Kai mendengus kesal. Xiumin Noona selalu saja mementingkan kepentingan orang lain dari pada keslamatannya. Pikir Kai. "Kalau tidak ada Jongdae tadi, noona kan bisa jatuh. Nanti Kris Hyung bisa marah." Xiumin tersenyum tipis kemudian mengelus pipi Kai lembut.

"Sekarang kamu lihat noona baik-baik saja kan?" Kai akhirnya mengangguk walaupun dengan wajahnya yang masih terlihat kesal. Tidak akan pernah bisa Kai melawan Xiumin. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Ya! Kai! Kenapa kau malah memikirkan yeoja menyebalkan itu sih? Pikir Kai.

"Xiumin Noona," Kai mendengus kesal ketika mendengar suara berat Chanyeol yang datang menghapiri mereka. Kenapa tiang itu datang? Mengganggu saja. Pikir Kai memutar bola matanya malas.

Setelah berdiri di antara Xiumin dan Kai, Chanyeol langsung memeluk Xiumin. "Noona, aku sangat khawatir tadi melihat noona di atas pohon." Ucap Chanyeol masih memeluk Xiumin erat. Xiumin hanya tertawa pelan. "Noona baik-baik saja, Channie." Chanyeol melepas pelukkannya kemudian menatap Xiumin.

"Tadi aku sudah bicara pada Kris Hyung, tapi Kris Hyung seperti tidak perduli gitu." Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat dada Xiumin sesak. Kris benar-benar mempermainkan perasaannya sekarang. Apa seperti ini rasanya jika mencintai sahabat sendiri? Jika dilihat dari luar, Kris seperti seorang namjachingunya. Tapi, jika melihat kenyataannya, hubungan mereka menggantung. Kris tidak pernah mengatakan cinta untuknya.

Xiumin tersenyum pahit. "Sudah biarkan saja dia." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Kemudian matanya manangkap sesosok yeoja berambut panjang yang berdiri di sebelah Kai. Sepertinya tadi temannya berbicara sesuatu mengenai yeoja berambut panjang di sebelah Kai. Oh iya dia ingat sekarang.

"Krystal-ssi, kau dipanggil Nichole di ruang _dance_." Ucap Chanyeol setelah mengingat omongan teman sekelasnya yang merupakan ketua _cheers_ tadi di lantai 3. Krystal hanya mengangguk. "Gomawo oppa." Krystalpun meninggalkan Xiumin, Kai, dan Chanyeol.

~exo class~

Soerang yeoja tinggi berambut panjang dengan mata panda, sedang berjalan-jalan di lorong lanati 1. Kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan. Memerhatikan setiap pintu yang yeoja itu lewati. Wajah yeoja itu juga tanpak bingung. Yeoja bermata panda itu memutuskan duduk di bangku samping pintu yang bertuliskan _dance club_.

Yeoja itu tersenyum senang ketika melihat seorang namja tinggi yang keluar dari ruangan itu. Yeoja itu segera berdiri dan menghampiri namja tinggi itu. "Excuse me, can you help me?" tanya yeoja itu ketika berada di depan namja tinggi itu. Yeoja bermata panda itu melihat _name tag_ namja tinggi itu yang bertuliskan nama Kris.

Namja tinggi itu yang ternyata Kris menyeritkan darinya setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari yeoja bermata panda di depannya. Kris menatap yeoja bermata panda panda itu dari atas hingga bawah. Pasti yeoja ini bukan siswa sini. Pikir Kris yang melihat yeoja itu tidak memakai seragam sekolah. melaikan memakai kaos berwarna hitam dengan celana jins biru laut yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"_Can you speak Mandarin_?" tanya yeoja itu lagi. Membuyarkan pikiran Kris tentang yeoja bermata panda di depannya. Kris hanya mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang bingung. "Bisa gege antar aku ke ruang kepala sekolah? aku tidak tahu tempatnya." Ucap yeoja itu dengan menggunakan bahasa Cina. Kris hanya mengangguk paham. Kemudian namja tinggi itu mulai berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah yang terletak di lantai 5 diikuti yeoja bermata panda itu dibelakangnya.

"Xie xie Kris Ge." Ucap yeoja itu dengan senyum manisnya setelah mereka sampai di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Kris hanya mengangguk dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Kau murid pindahan dari Cina?" tanya Kris menggunakan bahasa Cina. Yeoja bermata panda itu mengangguk masih dengan senyum manisnya. Kemudian yeoja itu masuk ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah. meninggalkan Kris yang tersenyum senang setelah melihat senyum manis dari yeoja bermata panda tadi.

~exo class~

Tanpa sadar, Xiumin meremas pelan tangan Chanyeol yang sedang digenggamnya pada saat melihat Kris yang tersenyum pada yeoja bermata panda yang sedang tersenyum manis di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Chanyeol mengusap pelan tangan Xiumin yang digenggamnya. Mencoba menenangkan yeoja manis di sampingnya.

Tadi setelah menemani Chanyeol yang mengambil barangnya di ruang _club photography_ yang berada di lantai 5, pada saat di depan pintu _club photography,_ Xiumin melihat Kris yang sedang mengobrol dengan yeoja bermata panda di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Saat Kris tersenyum pada yeoja itu, entah kenapa dadanya sangat sesak dan hatinya terasa sakit.

"Noona, kita turun sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol masih mengusap tangan Xiumin yang digenggamnya. Xiumin mengangguk pelan. Mata yeoja itu masih terfokus pada punggung Kris yang kini mulai hilang dibelokan lorong lantai 5. Xiumin menghela nafasnya, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Yeoja manis itu mencoba menhan air matanya yang mau keluar.

"Noona," panggil Chanyeol lembut. Xiumin menatap Chanyeol kemudian senyum tipis menghiasi wajah manisnya. "Bisa antarkan aku pulang?" tanya Xiumin dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Chanyeol mengngguk pelan dengan segudang pertanyaan di kepalanya. Tidak biasanya Xiumin seperti ini. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kakak sepupunya yang bodoh itu? Pikir Chanyeol kemudian mengikuti Xiumin yang sudah berjalan di depannya. Hei, sejak kapan gengnggaman tangan mereka lepas?

~exo class~

Lay sedang berjalan di lorong lantai satu. Yeoja berdimple itu baru saja sampai di sekolah elit yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul itu. Lay menyirit bingung ketika sedang melintas di lorong lantai 2, siswa yang sedang berada di lorong itu memandangnya aneh.

Sesampainya di samping tangga menuju lantai 3, Lay memerhatikan dirinya sendiri. Mulai dari rok seragamnya yang panjangnya 10 sentimeter di atas lutut. Tidak aneh. Kemudian beralih ke jas sekolah yang ia kenakan. Terlihat sangat pas ditubuh rampingnya. Tidak aneh juga. Kaus kakinya juga putih bersih tidak ada noda. Sepatunya juga warna hitam.

"Lalu apa yang membuat siswa di lorong tadi melihatku aneh?" gumam Lay bingung. Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. Lay langsung mengeluarkan kaca dari tas selempangnya yang berwarna putih. Lay melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Tidak ada yang aneh. Rambutnya yang ia kucir kuda dan menyisakan poni sampingnya tampak rapi. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Benar, tidak ada yang aneh. Lalu kenapa mereka seperti itu? Pikir Lay lalu memasukan cermin ke dalam tasnya lagi.

"Lay jie jie," Lay segera berbalik ketika sebuah suara yang sangat di kenal memanggilnya. Kyungsoo setengah berlari menghampiri Lay. Wajah yeoja bermata bulat itu juga terlihat –sedikit- panik. "Kyungsoo, waeyo?" tanya Lay ketika yeoja bermata bulat itu sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Jie jie sudah lihat mading di lantai 1 yang dekat tangga?" tanya balik Kyungsoo yang mendapat gelengan kepala dari Lay dengan wajah bingungnya. "_Great_. Jie jie harus lihat sekarang!" ucap Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan Lay menuju tangga yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai 1. Mengabaikan protes dari Lay yang tidak mengerti.

Lay membelalakan kedua matanya ketika melihat selebaran kertas yang terpajang di mading. Lay segera mencabut selembaran itu.

_Ingin belajar tari streaptease? Pole dance? Atau tarian sensual lainnya? _

_Tidak usah mencari kemana-mana! Di sekolah ini tepatnya di kelas XI-2 memiliki ahlinya. _

_Dia sudah belajar di SM Art High School selama 1 tahun. _

_Datang lah ke kelas kami dan temui siswi bernama Lay._

_Kami jamin dalam satu minggu kalian sudah hebat dalam tarian itu._

_Tertanda XI-2_

Lay mencabut kertas selebaran itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Pantas saja siswa di lorong lantai 2 tadi melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh. Di selebaran itu terpajang juga foto Lay. Jadi semua siswa dapat langsung mengenali Lay.

Lay berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai 3 dengan kepala yang menunduk. Lay ingin sekali menangis saat ini ketika di lorong lantai 3, tepatnya di depan kelas XI-1 –kelasnya Chanyeol dan Suho, yeoja itu mendengar bisik-bisikan dari beberapa siswa tentang dirinya dan juga sekolah lamanya yang tidak enak. Lay mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelasnya.

"Wah, ini dia penari _streaptease_ kelas kita." Seru seorang siswa yang berdiri di depan kelas yang Lay kenal bernama Ravi ketika Lay berada di ambang pintu kelas. Seketika siswa yang ada di dalam kelas langsung melihat Lay. Lay terus memasuki kelasnya masih dengan kepalanya yang menunduk. Tangannya mencengkram kuat selempang tasnya. Sekuat tenaga Lay menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah kapan saja.

"Bagaimana penapilanmu yang semalam, manis? Sayang aku tidak bisa melihatmu semalam di _club_." Seru Ravi saat Lay sedang melintas di depannya. Tangan Ravi menarik tangan Lay hingga yeoja manis itu menghadap wajah Ravi. Lay masih menundukkan kepalanya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Ravi. "Lepaskan! Appo!"

"Bisa kah kau menari sekarang? Aku penasaran melihat tarianmu." Celetuk Luhan yang sedang duduk di bangkunya membuat Lay terdiam. Seringaian terpasang di wajah cantiknya. Betapa mengerikan yeoja berambut panjang yang tergerai dengan warna pink itu sekarang. Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah mendengar celetukan Luhan.

"Aku yakin pasti penampilanmu semalam sangat panas dan sensual." Celetuk Kris yang duduk di belakang Luhan. Celetukan Kris kali ini benar-benar menyakitkan hati Lay. Lay benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Di tambah seriangaian juga menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. Membuat beberapa siswa yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri. Termasuk Ravi. Bahkan namja itu sudah melepaskan engkramannya dari tangan Lay.

Rasanya Lay ingin melompat dari lantai 3 setelah mendengar celetukkan Kris. Astaga demi Tuhan, sekolahnya yang lama tidak pernah mengajarkan tarian sensual seperti itu. Lay saja tidak pernah datang ke _club_ malam. Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan.

~exo class~

Kai memandang aneh Kyungsoo, ketika namja tan itu masuk kelas dan mendapati yeoja bermata bulat itu sedang merobek-robek kertas dengan wajahnya yang horror. Wajah Kyungsoo seperti psikopat yang sedang memotong seonggok tubuh manusia yang baru dibunuhnya. Kai bergidik ngeri ketika melewati meja Kyungsoo.

"Jangan seperti itu, Kai!" desis Kyungsoo tajam saat Kai sudah meletakan tasnya di atas mejanya. "Kau seorang yeoja yang aneh, Kyungsoo." Ucap Kai kalem yang membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam. Masih dengan wajahnya yang menyeramkan.

Kai seketika langsung merinding ketika mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Kyungsoo. "Kau akan mati ditanganku, Kai!" ucap Kyungsoo tajam yang membuat Kai menyeritkan dahinya bingung. Apa maksud yeoja aneh ini? Memangnya kesalahan apa yang sudah ia perbuat padanya? Perasaan tidak ada.

"Maksudmu apa, Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai yang bingung dengan wajahnya yang terlihat bodoh dimata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Pintar sekali dia memasang wajah bodohnya. Pikir Kyungsoo kemudian menatap tajam mata Kai.

"Tidak usah belaga bodoh, Kai. Kau pasti yang menempel selebaran tentang Lay Jie jie kan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat Kai semakin memperlihatkan wajah bodohnya. "Aku tidak mengerti. Selebaran apa?" tanya Kai bingung. Kyungsoo melipat tangan di depan dadanya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu kelas.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat bodoh sekarang." Seru Kyungsoo saat di ambang pintu kelas mereka. Meninggalkan Kai duduk dibangkunya dengan wajah bingung yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat bodoh. Sebenarnya, apa yang dibicarang Kyungsoo dari tadi? Selebaran apa? Lay Jie jie siapa lagi? Namja tan itu tidak mengenalnya. Dia hanya tahu saat Kris bercerita tentang Lay yang menumpahkan saus pasta ke proposalnya untuk lomba.

Tunggu! Sepertinya Kai mengerti sekarang. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kris. Pasti Kris yang membuat selebaran itu. namja Canada itu pasti masih kesal dengan kejadian waktu iru. Ah iya pasti Kris. Dia harus menyakan ini pada Kris. Kai beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke pintu kelas. Dalam sekejab Kai sudah menghilang meninggalkan kelas yang mulai di masuki beberapa siswa.

~exo class~

Kris sekarang sedang berdiri di depan pintu berwarna biru langit. Pintu itu terdapat hiasan berupa gambar bunga yang bermekaran dengan beberapa warna cerah. Di bagian atas pintu terdapat tulisa '_meeting room_'. Kris membuang nafasnya. Kemudian mengetuk pintu itu. setelah mendapat perintah untuk masuk dari dalam ruangan, Kris membuka pintunya dan berjalan masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Annyeong haseyo, ahjumma." Sapa Kris setelah menutup pintu. Di ruangan itu terdapat dua yeoja yang Kris perikirakan sekitar umur 30an. Yeoja yang duduk di kursi pemimpin rapat itu tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan Kris duduk di depan yeoja yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau yang datang, Kris? Bukannya aku meminta Luhan yang datang kemari?" tanya yeoja yang duduk di depan Kris dengan wajah bingungnya. Bukannya ia meminta Luhan yang datang menemuinya, kenapa malah Kris yang datang sekarang?

Kris tersenyum kikuk. "Luhan ada _club vocal_ sekarang. Jadi dia memintaku untuk datang kemari, Taemin Ahjumma." Jawab Kris memerkan senyumnya pada Taemin yang menatapnya bingung tadi. Taemin mengangguk kemudian pandangannya beralih pada yeoja yang duduk di kursi pemimpin rapat.

"Tidak penting itu Luhan atau Kris yang datang sekarang. Yang penting, berkas ini dapat sampai di meja kepala sekolah." Ucap yeoja itu kemudian menyerahkan sebuah map pada Kris. Kris menerima amplop itu kemudian meletakannya di meja di depannya.

"Itu berkas murid pindahan dari Cina. Maaf aku merepotkanmu. Aku dan suamiku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk _tour_ konser kami besok. Dan Taemin harus ke Busan untuk membantu Hangeng Gege di kantornya." Jelas yeoja itu. Kris hanya mengangguk paham. Kemudian seulas senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tidak apa, Hackyeon Ahjumma. Aku senang membantu kalian." Ucap Kris yang membuat Taemin dan yeoja yang di panggil 'Hackyeon Ahjumma' itu tersenyum senang. Kemudian Hackyeon kembali menyerahkan sebuah map ke Kris. Kris menerima map itu dengan dahinya yang menyirit bingung. Berkas milik siapa lagi ini?

"Itu berkas guru baru yang akan mengajar di tempatmu." Giliran Taemin yang menjelaskan. Kris hanya mengangguk paham. "Guru baru itu akan menggantikan Choi dan Go Seonseangnin." Kris menatap Taemin bingung.

"Choi Seonsaengnim sudah menyerah berkas penguduran dirinya pada kami kemarin. Kalau Go Seonsaengnim akan diberhentikan karena kami mendapat laporan dari Luhan, kalau beliau mewarnai rambutnya." Jelas Hackyeon yang mendapat anggukan dari Kris. Kris memutar bola matanya ketika kembali mengingat betapa kesalnya Luhan yang bercerita mengenai guru baru bernama Go Eun Bi itu. Pasti Luhan mengadukannya pada eommanya dan eommanya bilang pada dua yeoja pemilik sekolahnya. Mengingat eomma mereka berteman –sangat- baik.

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dengan hebohnya. Kemudian masuklah seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat _fashionable._ Yeoja itu berjalan ke arah Taemin dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah kursi Taemin. Kemudia yeoja itu meletakan tas belanjaanya di atas meja di depannya.

"Kenapa kau di sini Kris? Dimana anakku?" tanya yeoja itu yang terkejut melihat sosok Kris yang duduk di depan Taemin. "Luhan ada _club vocal_, ahjumma." Jawab Kris menatap yeoja itu yang kini menghela nafasnya.

"Kenapa Luhan tidak bilang padaku semalam. Menyusahkan saja anak itu." Gerutu yeoja itu yang membuat Hackyeon dan Taemin terkikik geli. "Sudah lah Chullie Noona, biarkan saja anakmu bersenang-senang di sekolah." Ucap seorang namja yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu yang Kris kenal bernama Taekwoon. Atau dunia lebih mengenalnya dengan nama panggung Leo.

Yeoja _fashionable_ yang Taekwoon panggil 'Chullie Noona' itu mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Membuat Hackyeon dan Taemin tertawa pelan. Taekwoon yang sudah berada di belakang bangku Hackyeon juga tertawa pelan. Kris sedikit terkesiap ketika melihat Taekwoon tertawa. Pasalnya yang dia tahu selama ini Taekwoon seorang _public_ _figure_ yang terkesan dingin dan jarang sekali tersenyum. Apalagi tertawa. Mungkin kalian dapat menghitung dengan jari waktu tertawa dari seorang _public_ _figure_ yang mempunyai nama panggung Leo.

"Sudah lah, aku mau jemput Luhan dulu." Desah yeoja yang dipanggil Chullie, atau yang biasa kalian kenal bernama Heechul. Seorang _designer_ terkenal dan istri dari pemilik butik _Cookie Fashion_ bernama Hangeng. _Fashion business_ yang memiliki banyak _brand_ terkenal yang mendunia. Hangeng dan Heechul memiliki seorang anak perempuan bernama Xi Luhan yang bersekolah di Seoul Art International School. Masuk dalam sebuah _genk_ bernama Exo dan menjadi yeoja satu-satunya.

Heechul beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Yeoja yang memakai _dress_ berwarna biru laut yang dibalut dengan jaket jins berwana biru. Dan juga _wedges_ berwarna senada dengan jaketnya itu meninggalkan tiga tas karton belanjaannya di atas meja _meeting_. Heechul berhenti di depan pintu dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang gagang pintu sedangkn di tangan kirinya tergantung tas berwana puth mengkilat ber_merk Chanel_. Yeoja berumur 39 tahun itu berbalik menatap tiga orang yang masih duduk di depan meja _meeting_. Sedangkan Taekwoon masih setia berdiri di belakang kursi istrinya.

"Oh iya aku sampai lupa. Aku bawakan barang untuk kalian. Kris maaf aku tidak tahu kau akan datang, jadi Ahjumma tidak bawakan untukmu. Aku pergi." Kris hanya diam mendengarkan omongan Heechul yang cepat. Setelah selesai berbicara Heechul langsung keluar ruangan. Kris sedikit tersentak mendengar pintu yang ditutup Heechul. Oke, itu terdengar cukup keras. Kini di ruangan itu tinggal Kris yang diam mengamati ruangan barwarnam biru langit. Taemin yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya yang berwarna biru. Sepertinya Hackyeon atau Taemin menyukai warna biru. Hackyeon dan Taekwoon yang sedang mengobrol dengan Taekwoon yang masih setia berdiri di belakang bangku Hackwoon. Kedua siku Taekwoon di letakkan di atas senderan kursi Hackyeon.

~exo class~

Chen dan Baekhyun baru saja duduk di bangku masing-masing. Kelas pada pagi hari ini terlihat sangat sepi dan tenang. Baru beberapa siswa saja yang datang. Mereka hanya meletakan tasnya di bangku mereka, kemudian keluar kelas. Tapi, ada beberapa siswa juga yang memilih tinggal di kelas. Mengerjakan tugas yang belum diselesaikan –bahkan belum dikerjakan- di rumah mungkin.

Terlihat Chen sedang mengeluarkan buku tebal dengan _cover_ berwarna hijau daun. Chen membuka halaman yang terdapat pembatas bukunya, namja berkacamata itu mulai larut membaca buku tebal itu. sedangkan Baekyun tampak sibuk dengan buku catatan fisikanya. Setelah jam istirhat pertama selesai, kelasnya aka nada ulangan fisika dan Baekhyun belum terlalu menguasai materinya.

"Kudengar dari Kris Hyung, ada murid baru pindahan dari Cina hari ini." Ucap Sehun yang baru saja masuki kelas. Dibelakang namja albino itu terdapat Kai yang berjalan memasuki kelas juga. Sehun meletakan tasnya di atas mejanya. Kemudian duduk di atas meja, badannya menghadap Kai yang baru saja duduk di bangkunya.

"Murid baru itu masuk kelas kita?" tanya Kai menatap Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Yang benar saja? Kelas kita sudah sempit dan penuh, masa harus ditambah satu murid baru lagi." Sehun lebih memilih bermain dengan ponselnya daripada mendengarkan protesan Kai yang terkesan berlebihan. Apanya yang sempit dan penuh? Jelas-jelas kelas mereka masih bisa ditambah satu siswa lagi. Dasar Kkamjong aneh.

Setelah puas memprotes yang tidak didengar oleh siapapun di kelas, Kai memilih mengamati kelas yang tenang dan sepi. Di kelasnya hanya terdapat Baekhyun yang sedang membaca buku catatannya yang Kai tidak tahu itu pelajaran apa. Lalu ada Chen yang sedang membaca novel dengan _cover_ berwarna hijau daun. Ada Sehun juga yang sedangan bermain dengan ponselnya. Ada juga dua yeoja yang Kai tahu bernama Minah dan Luna. Dan juga seorang namja yang sering bertingkah abstrak di kelas dengan wajah idiotnya bernama Ken. Mereka bertiga terlihat sangat tenang berkonsentrasi mengerjakan –yang Kai yakini- tugas matematika.

Tunggu sebentar! Ada yang kurang di kelas ini. Kalau ada Chen dan Baekhyun, pasti selalu ada Kyungsoo. Tapi sekarang tidak ada Kyungsoo di kelas. Kemana yeoja aneh itu? pikir Kai kemudian menatap Chen yang duduk dua bangku di depan samping kanannya. "Jongdae, Kyungsoo tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Kai.

"Hari ini Kyungsoo berangkat bersama Suho Hyung. Orang tuanya baru pulang kemarin." Jawab Chen tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku novel yang sedang ia baca. Kai hanya mengangguk. Kemudian mengeluarkan _ipod_ dari dalam tasnya.

"Untuk apa kau mencari Kyungsoo, Jongin?" tanya Chen. Perhatian namja berkacamata itu masih pada buku novel di depannya. Tumben Kai mencari Kyungsoo. Biasanya jika mereka bertemu, mereka pasti akan adu mulut. Entah itu dimenangi oleh Kyungsoo ataupun Kai.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kai ketus kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kelas yang terbuka. Saat di ambang pintu kelas, Kai menabrak Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang. Kai langsung pergi tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

"Ya! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong! Jangan asal nabrak orang!" Seru Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang kesal masih berdiri di ambang pintu membuat Chen tertawa pelan. Kemudian Kyungsoo berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. "Dasar menyebalkan." Gerutu Kyungsoo setelah meletakan tas di mejanya. Kemudian yeoja bermata bulat itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke bangkunya. Kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas sekolahnya.

"Noona, tadi Kkamjong mencarimu." Ucap Sehun yang membuat Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar. Kemudian melanjutkan melanjutkan aktivitasnya, bermain dengan ponsel kesayangannya. "Untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo malas tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari ponsel _touchscreen_ berwarna putih miliknya.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. Jari tangan namja albino itu terlihat sedang mengetik pesan untuk eommanya tersayang. "Entahlah. Mungkin merindukan noona." Jawab Sehun asal yang membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. "Terserah!"

~exo class~

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, semuan siswa tampak semangat keluar kelas. Mereka berbondong-bondong pergi ke kantin yang terletak di lantai 1. Tapi dengan Kris, Luhan, Xiumin, dan Lay yang masih berada di kelas. Kelihatannya Lay masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin pagi. Terlihat Lay yang menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Yeoja berdimple itu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat siapapun.

"Xiu, kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Xiumin berjalan ke arah pintu kelas. "Aku ingin ke lantai 6." Jawab Xiumin yang kini sudah berada di ambang pintu kelas. Tak berapa lama Xiumin sudah pergi menjauh dari kelas mereka. meninggalkan Luhan dengan wajahnya yang bingung. Tidak biasanya Xiumin keluar kelas saat jam istirahat. Biasanya yeoja berpipi _chubby_ itu akan tinggal di kelas. Belajar untuk pembelajaran selanjutnya, membaca novel tebalnya, atau bercanda dengannya dan Kris. ada apa sebenarnya dengan Xiumin?

"Kris, kau sedang bertengkar dengan Xiumin?" tanya Luhan menatap Kris yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Kris mengangkat bahunya acuh kemudian beranjak dari duduk dan berjalan keluar kelas. Luhan mengerti sekarang. Mereka memang sedang bertengkar. Kris akan bersikap acuh seperti itu jika sedang ada masalah dengan Xiumin. Tadi saja dia tidak mengerjakan tugas dari Choi Seonseangnim. Dan Xiumin juga terlihat seperti tidak peduli.

Luhan menghela nafasnya bosan setelah itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sadaran kursi yang sedang yeoja cantik itu duduki. Biasanya mereka bertiga akan mengobrol diselingi tawa setiap jam istirahat. Dan itu sangat menyenangkan. Tapi sekarang, kedua sahabat baiknya sedang bertengkar. Entah masalah apa. Mereka berdua belum bicara apapunpun padanya.

"Lay kau sakit?" Luhan segera menengok ke arah bangku Lay setelah mendengar suara lembut seorang namja. Hei sejak kapan Suho sudah berada di samping meja Lay? Pikir Luhan menatap Suho bingung. Suho yang sedang berdiri di samping meja Lay mengabaikan pandangan dari Luhan. Sedangkan Lay masih menelungkupkan wajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ge." Lay berguman yang membuat Suho memandang yeoja di depannya sebal. Suho tahu kalau Lay sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Terlihat sekarang Lay yang menenglukupkan wajahnya meja. Yeoja manis dengan dimple itu pasti sedang ada masalah. Biasanya saat istirahat Lay akan jalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah. Tapi Suho tidak menemukan Lay di manapun. Setelah bertanya pada salah satu siswa kelas XI-2, dia mendapat jawaban kalau Lay sedang berada di kelas.

"Gege, sedang apa di sini?" tanya Lay malas yang membuat Suho tersadar dari pikirannya. Suho mengusap tengkuknya saat Lay menatapnya malas. "Ada yang ingin aku bicaran denganmu." Jawab Suho menatap Lay yang sedang menopang kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Suho langsung duduk di tempat duduk yang ada di depan meja Lay. Badannya juga menghadap ke yeoja manis di depannya yang sekarang menatapnya serius.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, appa ingin menemuimu di kantornya." Ucap Suho yang membuat Lay mengigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang akan dibicarkan ayahnya Suho? Apa ini mengenai berita tentang dirinya yang penari _streaptease_? Apa dia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini? Lalu beasiswa Baekhyun dan Chen akan dicabut juga?

"Pulang sekolah aku tunggu di dekat tangga. Jangan telat!" suara lembut Suho membuyarkan pikiran Lay. Lay mengangguk pelan yang membuat Suho mengacak pelan rambutnya yang sedang digerai. Kemudian Suho meninggalkan kelas Lay yang kini hanya tersisa Lay yang kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya dan Luhan yang sedang duduk dibangkunya sambil memainkan ponsel. Setelah Suho benar-benar keluar dari kelasnya, seriangaian langsung terpasang diwajah cantiknya.

T.B.C

* * *

Aduh maaf banget nih yang udh chacha phpin.. tu Taonya udh keluar.. maaf kalau belom memuaskan.. tapi mulai next chap Taonya udh main.. jangan ngerasa chacha phpin lagi ya.. chacha baru kali ini di bilang php padahal chacha yg selalu di phpin sma cowo yg dulu disuka *eh kok malah curhat*

Oke lupakan-_-

Chacha mau bilang makasih buat yang mau review makasih bgt.. trus yang nulis ngebash, chacha ga anggap ngebash dan chacha ga ngerasa.. chacha malah ngerasa kalo kalian itu ngasih masukan buat chacha dan chacha sangat berterima kasih karna review kalian bisa membawa ff ini menjadi lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi.. makasih..

Buat yang nanya tentang couple chacha kasih tau lagi ya,

**OFFICIAL COUPLE DAN ADA BEBERAPA SELINGAN CRACK COUPLE**

Berarti ini juga **KRISTAO DAN BUKAN KRISXIU**

Chacha waktu nulis lagi dapet feel krisxiu makanya momentnya kristao sama chenmin baru muncul sekarang.. tapi sekarang udh dapet feel nya kristao sama chenmin nya

Waktunya balas review~

**_hyona21_****_:_**_ ada kok tapi ini bkn krismin mian ne chingu.. gomawo udh review.. Review lagi ya :D_

**_anisa. 1_****_:_**_ aduh maaf banget.. maaf ya.. tu Taonya udh ada langsung ketemu kris lagi.. tu ada juga chenmin moment yah walaupun dikit.. nanti bakal banyak kok moment mereka tunggu aja ya.. makasih.. chacha ngagap ini sebagai kritikan kok.. makasih udh mau kritik ini ff makasih banyak ya.. gomawo udh review.. Review lagi ya :D_

**_XoUnicornXing_****_:_**_ emang tu hunhan kalo ngerjain baekhyun aja kompak… chacha juga suka pas bag itu.. gomawo udh review.. Review lagi ya :D_

**_jettaome_****_:_**_ aduh maaf banget nih taonya udh muncul gomawo atas sarannya.. maaf banget ya.. gomawo udh review.. Review lagi ya :D_

**__******:_ ada kok.. tapi bukan chap ini sama chap depan maaf ya.. gomawo udh review.. Review lagi ya :D_

**_Yeollbaekk_****_:_**_ gapapa kok makasih.. tenang aja chen sebagai penyelamat xiumin.. gomawo udh review.. Review lagi ya :D_

**_Xiuxiu:_**_ hahahaha makasih. Yah tapi xiumin nya lagi marah sama kris. Ini udh lanjut.. gomawo udh review.. Review lagi ya :D_

**_KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH_****_:_**_ tau tuh sehun emang jahat kerangkeng aja dia *lol tenang aja ada chen yang nyelamatin xiumin.. ini udh lanjut.. gomawo udh review.. Review lagi ya :D_

**_aniaani47_****_:_**_ aduh mian chingu.. kalo chacha ga taro disitu tbc nya ga bakalan bikin penasaran.. ini udh lanjut kok.. gomawo udh review.. Review lagi ya :D_

**_Guest:_**_ aduh maad chingu kalo ga ngefeel.. chacha berusaha membuat ff yang dapat memuaskan kok.. gomawo udh review.. Review lagi ya :D_

**_cc: _**_makasih banget, La..cheonma ini udh lanjut.. iya gw juga lagi nyari tempat si inang nyuruh.. gw ngerti dan gw juga merasakannya.. lebih parahnya di kelas gw tu guru cumin ngajar 45 menit.._

**_risna:_**_ noh ada chen *nunjuk chen yg lagi baca novel* *chen: apa?* oke abaikan. ini udh lanjut kok.. gomawo udh review.. Review lagi ya :D_

**_KaiDo shipper:_** chacha ga tau deh ni sampe chap berapa.. kyknya sampe chap 20an.. makasih nae chingu.. _gomawo udh review.. Review lagi ya :D_

**_hatakehanahungry_****_:_**_ emang umin emang baik banget.. tau tuh hunhan emang jahat kurung aja di kamar kamu chacha iklhas kok asli ikhlas banget .. eh kok malah chacha yg jahat.. iya chacha juga udh nonton dan membuat chacha kembali jatuh cinta sma xiumin *mata berbinar-binar* ini udh lanjut kok.. gomawo udh review.. Review lagi ya :D_

**_Cho Rai_****_ Sa: _**_liat aja tuh di atas.. __ gomawo udh review.. Review lagi ya :D_

makasih ya udah mau review.. maaf kalo taonya baru keluar di chap ini dan chap depan ada taonya lagi kok..

doain chacha ya.. soalnya pergelangan tangan chacha lagi sakit nih dan temen chacha bilang takutnya penyakit apa gitu yang sendinya jadi kaku.. mungkin besok chacha bakal periksa ke dokter..

oh iya chacha mau ngucapin **MERRY CHRISTMAS** buat readers yang merayakan *teriak pake toa* semoga di hari natal ini readers bisa berbahagia dan mengerti makna natal sesungguhnya…

review lagi ya *bbuing bbuing bareng xiumin*

Pai pai~


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bel masuk sekolah baru saja berbunyi yang mengakibatkan lorong sekolah dari lantai 2 sampai 3 mendadak sepi. Terlihat kepala sekolah yang sedang berjalan di lorong lantai 2 menuju kelas X-2. Dibelakang kepala sekolah terdpat seorang yeoja tinggi berambut panjang yang diikat setengah, berjalan mengikuti.

Kepala sekolah hanya menggelengankan kepalanya saat mendengar keberisikan kelas X-2. Sedangkan yeoja tinggi bermata panda itu masih mengikuti kepala sekolah dengan dahinya yang menyirit bingung. Yeoja bermata panda itu baru tahu kalau ada kelas yang sangat berisik padahal sudah lewat bel masuk sekolah. dan parahnya itu terdengar sampai lorong lantai 2. Semoga dia tidak berada di kelas itu. Bisa-bisa nilainya bisa menurun drastis.

"Kau akan terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti itu nanti." Ucap kepala sekolah yang mendapat anggukan kepala dari gadis itu. Kepala sekolah sudah memaklumi kelakuan semua siswa kelas X-2, yang merupakan kelas terberisik di sekolah ini. bahkan sekarang terdengar teriakan Kyungsoo dan suara ketawanya Kai. Ditambah suara berisik dari siswa lain.

Yoeja itu menatap horror kelas X-2 yang seperti kapal pecah, dari luar. Pesawat-pesawatan kertas terbang mengelilingi kelas. Bahkan ada yang sampai terbang keluar kelas. Seorang namja berwajah bodoh sedang bertingkah abstrak di atas meja. Entahlah yeoja bermata panda itu tidak tahu apa yang sedang namja itu lakukan. Entah sedang melakukan gerakan _dance_, atau sedang menjadi _cheerleader_ yang menyemangati seorang yeoja bermata bulat yang sedang menjambak namja berkulit tan di belakang kelas. Di antara mereka berdua terdapat seorang namja berkulit pucat berusaha melerai kedua orang itu.

"Hentikan!" seru kepala sekolah yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan kelas. Seketika kelas menjadi hening. Si namja berwajah bodoh sudah turun dari meja dan sekarang sudah duduk manis dibangkunya. Yeoja bermata bulat itu juga sudah menghentikan acara menjambak rambut namja tan itu. "Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun, duduk lah!" ketiga orang itu langsung duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Walaupun masih terlihat wajah yeoja bermata bulat itu kesal.

Setelah ketiga orang itu duduk, yeoja bermata panda itu berjalan perlahan memasuki kelas dan berdiri di samping kepala sekolah. membuat beberapa siswa menatap yeoja itu bingung. "Kita kedatangan teman baru dari Cina." Seru kepala sekolah yang membuat yeoja bermata pada itu menatap seluruh kelas X-2. "Silahkan perkenalkan namamu,"

Yeoja bermata panda itu tersenyum manis. "Annyeong, Huang Zi Tao imnida. Bhanggapseumnida." Ucap yeoja bermata panda yang memiliki nama panggilan Tao, memperkenalkan dirinya. Beberapa siswa tampak tertawa pelan ketika mendengar logat Cina Tao yang menurut mereka lucu. Bahkan Kai tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Tao hanya menunduk setelah melihat Kai yang berusaha menghentikan tawanya dengan tangan yang masih memegangi perutnya. Tao juga melihat Sehun yang tersenyum miring.

"Tao baru beberapa beberapa hari di Seoul. Sebelumnya dia tinggal di Cina bersama kedua orang tuanya." Ucap kepala sekolah yang membuat semua siswa berhenti tertawa. Mereka semua langsung menatap Tao. Membuat Tao gelisah. Yeoja bermata panda itu mencengkram selempang tasnya erat.

"Panda, di Seoul kau tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya namja berwajah bodoh itu yang membuat beberapa siswa tertawa karena panggilan dari namja berwajah bodoh itu. "Aku tinggal bersama adik ayahku." Jawab Tao dengan seulas senyum manis diakhirnya.

"Sekarang kau boleh duduk di bangku kosong itu." Ucap kepala sekolah itu menunjuk bangku kosong yang ada di depan bangku Baekhyun. Tao hanya mengangguk kemudian mulai berjalan ke arah tempat duduk yang di tunjuk kepala sekolah.

"Seonsaengnim, bukannya Tao lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun? Seharusnya Tao di belakang Baekhyun duduknya." Suara nyaring Sehun membuat Tao berhenti melangkah dan memandang aneh namja berkulit pucat itu. Beberapa siswa membenarkan ucapan Sehun dan melirik sinis Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk. Sehun juga melirik Baekhyun sinis ditambah seringaiannya yang terpasang diwajah dinginnya.

"Sehun benar seonsaengnim. Baekhyun kan pendek nanti nilainya dia menurun karena papan tulisnya kehalangan sama panda yang badannya lebih tinggi." Tambah namja berkulit tan yang disambut gelak tawa dari beberapa teman sekelasnya. Bahkan si pemilik wajah bodoh itu tertawa sangat puas. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum pahit ketika Tao menatapnya prihatin. _Well_, yeoja manis itu sudah sering dilakukan seperti ini selama berada di kelas ini.

Kepala sekolah hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat kelakuan anak pemilik sekolah itu. "Byun Baekhyun, kau bertukar posisi dengan Tao." Ucapan kepala sekolah membuat kelas seketika hening. Baekhyun segera memebereskan alat tulisnya dan mengambil tas sekolahnya. Kemudian yeoja imut itu meletakan tas sekolahnya beserta alat tulis miliknya di meja depan tempat duduknya yang dulu.

Tao kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju meja Baekhyun yang lama. "Mianhe." Lirih Tao saat melewati Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di bangkunya yang baru. Yeoja bermata panda merasa kalau semua omongan dari dua namja yang sangat berbeda warna kulitnya itu, karena dirinya. Astaga Tao, apa yang telah kau buat dihari pertamamu masuk sekolah? pikir Tao kemudian mendudukan dirinya dibangkunya.

Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Tao setelah kepala sekolah keluar dari kelas mereka. "Baekhyun imnida. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya seakan kejadian sebelumnya tidak pernah meninpanya. Tao mengangguk pelan yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang layaknya anak bermuru 5 tahun. Kemudian Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap papan tulis, berasamaan dengan guru yang baru datang. Kelas ini ternyata lumayan juga, walaupun beberapa siswanya seperti itu. Tapi, sekarang Tao tidak perlu khawatir karena sekarang dia sudah memiliki teman.

_~exo class~_

Chanyeol sedang berjalan-jalan santai di lorong lantai 2. Kalian pasti bertanya, kenapa Chanyeol bisa berada di lantai 2 padahal kelasnya berada di lantai 3. Chanyeol sedang membolos pelajaran sejarah. Padahal hari ini adalah hari terakhir Choi Seonsaengnim mengajar di sekolah elit itu. Chanyeol berniat untuk mengajak dua magnae Exo untuk membolos bersama. Tadi sebelum keluar kelas, Chanyeol sudah mengirimi mereka berdua pesan singkat.

Chanyeol berdiri tepat di depan pintu kelas X-2 yang sekarang terlihat –sangat- tenang. Bahkan ada beberapa siswa yang tengah tidur. Termasuk Kai yang dengan santai tidur di bangkunya, sementara Kim Seonsaengnim –guru biologi- sedang mengajar. Chanyeol dapat melihat lewat jendela yang ada di pintu kelas bagian atas.

Mata Chanyeol kemudian beralih menatap Baekhyun yang kini tengah serius memperhatikan guru biologi yang sedang menerangkan di papan tulis. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol ingin sekali mencubit pipi _chubby_ Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat lucu ketika sedang serius memperhatikan sesuatu. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, pipinya menggembung ketika dia kurang mengerti dengan penjelasan dari guru. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali mencubit pipi yeoja yang telah membuat jatuh cinta.

Chanyeol menyiritkan dahinya ketika melihat yeoja bermata panda yang duduk di belakang Baekhyun. Sepertinya dia tidak pernah melihat yeoja bermata panda itu berkeliaran di sekolahnya. Apa yoeja itu siswi baru pindahan dari Cina? Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan menuju tangga. Namja tinggi itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang band yang terletak di lantai 5.

_~exo class~_

Ruang kepala sekolah terasa mencekam. Terlihat seorang namja dan seorang yeoja sedang duduk di depan kepala sekolah dengan wajah yang serius. Di depan kedua orang itu terdapat dua cangkir berwarna hijau. Namja itu menatap kepala sekolah serius. Sedangkan yeoja di sebelahnya hanya menatap kepala sekolah dengan senyum di wajah cantiknya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Yongguk-ssi. Ini terlalu memberatkan mereka." Ucap kepala sekolah kemudian namja tua itu menyadarkan punggungnya di sandaran tempat duduknya. Namja di depannya yang bernama Yongguk berdecak sebal.

"Memberatkan mereka apanya? Lagipula, Taekwoon Sangjanim sendiri yang memintaku." Ucap Yongguk dengan wajahnya yang mulai kesal. Kepala sekolah menghela nafas setelah mendengar nama Taekwoon disebutkan. Di sekolah ini, tidak ada yang dapat melawan perintah seorang bernama Taekwoon yang merupakan pemilik sekolah ini dan juga ayah dari seorang bernama Sehun yang terkenal berwajah datar. Mirip seperti Taekwoon yang memiliki wajah datar dan juga jarang tersenyum maupun tertawa.

"Kelakuan mereka juga sekarang sudah melewati batas." Kini yeoja di sebelah Yongguk yang berbicara. Membuat kepala sekolah merasa terpojok. "Tapi Himchan-ssi, mereka itu kan berbeda tingkatnya. Bagaimana bisa sekelas? Lagipula Tao itu anak baru di sini." Balas kepala sekolah yang membuat yeoja bernama Himchan itu menghela nafasnya. Ada benarnya juga omongan kepala sekolah itu. Kenapa kemarin tidak kepikiran?

Yongguk kembali memasang wajah seriusnya dan menggakkan tubuhnya. "Begini, saya sudah memikirkan rencana ini berasama Taekwoon Sangjanim, istrinya, dan Taemin Sangjanim dari seminggu yang lalu." Ucap Yongguk yang membuat kepala sekolah dan Himchan menatapnya dengan serius. "Mereka akan tetap dalam satu kelas dengan dua wali kelas, yaitu saya dan Himme. Saya akan mengajar pelajaran kelas XI dan Himme akan mengajar pelajaran kelas X." Kepala sekolah menganggukan kepalanya. "Untuk kelasnya, Taekwoon Sangjanim sudah setuju memakai gudang di lantai 6."

_~exo class~_

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang pulang ke rumahnya, ada yang pergi ke kantin, atau keruang _club_ untuk mengikuti kegiatan _club_. Terlihat Lay sedang menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu dengan tas berwrna ungu di genggaman tangannya. Lay akan mengikuti kegiatan _club dance_. Dan isi dari tas berwarna ungu itu adalah baju ganti miliknya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama yeoja manis dengan dimple itu mengikuti _club dance_. Dan Lay tidak mau membuat kesan buruk di hari pertamanya.

Setelah selesai mengganti bajunya di ruang ganti lantai 1, Lay bergegas ke ruang _dance_, karena 10 menit lagi akan di mulai. Lay memasuki ruang _dance_ dan langsung mendapat tatapan mata dari seluruh anggota _club_ –yang sudah datang- di ruang itu. Lay tersenyum manis kemudian membungkukan badannya setelah menutup pintu. Yeoja manis itu langsung bergabung dengan anggota _club_ lainnya yang sudah terlebih dulu merenggangkan otot.

Sementara di lorong lantai 5, terlihat Kyungsoo sedang berjalan bersama Tao. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Seakan mereka adalah temana lama. Padahal mereka baru beberapa menit yang lalu berkenalan. Di mata Kyungsoo, Tao terlihat seperti anak kecil yang menggemaskan dengan mata pandanya. Seperti pertama kali yeoja bermata bulat itu mengenal Baekhyun.

"Kyunggie, di sekolah ini ada _club matrial art_?" pertanyaan Tao membuyarkan pikiran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan wajah bingungnya. "Kau kenapa bertanya tentang _club matrial art_?" Kyungsoo menatap Tao bingung dengan mata bulatnya. Membuat Tao mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mem_pou_tkan bibirnya yang membuat Tao tertawa senang.

"Kau menyebalkan, Zitao." Dengus Kyungsoo yang membuat Tao berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Habisnya kau menggemaskan Kyunggie." Ucap Tao setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya. "Panggil aku Tao saja, oke?" Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya paham. Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai 5.

"Nah, ini dia ruang _club matrial art_." Seru Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah berada di depan pintu berwarna coklat kayu dengan tulisan '_matrial art room_'. Kemudian Kyungsoo membuka pintu coklat itu yang membuat Tao menatap kagum ruangan berwarna putih dengan berbagai alat untuk _matrial art_ di pojok kanan ruangan itu. Terdapat juga matras yang terpasang rapi di lantai dekat dengan alat-alat yang Kyungsoo tidak kenal.

"Kau ingin masuk _club_ ini?" tanya Kyungsoo mengikuti Tao masuk ke dalam ruang itu. Tao hanya mengangguk dengan semangat. Mata yeoja panda itu masih menatap alat-alat untuk _matrial art_ dengan berbinar-binar. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk paham kemudian duduk di atas matras.

"Kau bisa apa saja?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap Tao yang sekarang sedang mengambil tongkat wushu. "Aku mengusai wushu. Kalau yang lain aku belum terlalu mengusai. Aku masih belajar." Jawab Tao yang sedang memainkan tongkatnya. Membuat Kyungsoo berdecak kagum. "Jinjja?" Mata yeoja bermata bulat itu menatap kagum Tao yang sedang memainkan tongkat wushu.

_~exo class~_

Luhan, Xiumin, dan Kai sedang duduk di bangku halte. Terlihat motor _sport_ Kai yang terparkir di samping halte. Xiumin dan Kai –dengan paksaan Xiumin- sedang menemani Luhan menunggu jemputannya Luhan. Wajah Kai terlihat bosan melihat kedua orang yeoja di samping sedang mengobrol yang Kai ssama sekali tidak mengerti. "Apa yang mereka bicarakan, Tuhan?" desah Kai menghela nafas. Kemudian namja tan itu lebih memilih menatap jalanan sepi di depannya dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Xiu," panggil Luhan membuat Xiumin menatapnya. Luhan menghela nafasnya kemudian menatap mata Xiumin. "Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Kris?" tanya Luhan yang membuat Xiumin memutuskan kontak matanya dengan yeoja berambut pink di sebelahnya. Luhan kembali menghela nafasnya. Sekarang dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Mereka memang sedang bertengkar. Luhan tahu kalau Xiumin sedang tidak ingin membahas orang yang sedang bertengkar dengannya, pasti yeoja berpipi _chubby_ itu langsung memutuskan kontak mata. Kebiasaan Xiumin ketika marah dengan seseorang.

"Kenapa Minseokkie? Karena Yifan terlalu _overprotective_?" tanya Luhan memnggunakan nama asli Xiumin dan Kris. Xiumin hanya dapat terdiam ketika Luhan menggunakan nama aslinya –dan juga Kris. Xiumin tahu kalau yeoja cantik di depannya sudah mulai serius. Luhan masih saja menatap dalam wajah Xiumin.

Xiumin menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian balas menatap Luhan. "Kali ini kamu benar, Xiao Lu." Yeoja berpipi chubby itu tampak sedang memainkan kuku jari tangannya. Tanda yeoja itu sedang gelisah. "Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka terlalu di protek?" Luhan hanya mengangguk. Mata yeoja itu masih menatap manik mata Xiumin yang kini bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Aku tahu kalau Yifan hanya ingin menjalankan pesan terakhir appa sebelum meninggal. Tapi, dia membuatku salah paham. Aku jadi megira kalau dia juga menyukaiku." Mata yeoja beramput pink itu beralih ke tangan Xiumin. Kemudian Luhan menggenggam erat tangan Xiumin. Luhan kembali menatap mata Xiumin.

"Minseokkie, aku tahu bagaimana hatimu sekarang. Aku bisa merasakannya juga. Aku juga berpikir sama denganmu sebelum ini. Aku tidak tahu apakan Yifan benar-benar menyukaimu atau tidak. Aku tidak bisa melihat sorot matanya." Ucap Luhan lembut mengusap tangan Xiumin yang sedang digenggamnya. Dan itu membuat Xiumin sedikit tenang. "Tapi, kumohon, kalian jangan seperti ini. apakah kau tahu, betapa tersiksanya aku tadi sendirian di kelas tanpa kalian? Aku merasa seperti berada di tengah dua Negara yang sedang perang." Lanjut Luhan yang membuat Xiumin mendengus kesal. "Kau pikir aku Negara jahat apa?"

"Ya! Itu hanya perumpamaan." Balas Luhan tak kalas kesal. Sedetik kemudian, Luhan kembali menatap Xiumin serius. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku yang tadi." Xiumin menghela nafasnya. Yeoja manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan di depan halte. "Akan kuusahakan berbaikan dengannya. Tapi aku tidak janji." Luhan hanya mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya. Dan keadaan berubah menjadi hening.

"Xiumin," panggil Luhan memecah keheningan di antara mereka bertiga. Karena Kai lebih memilih membalas pesan dari kekasihnya. Xiumin hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya. "Mianhe, karena aku dan Sehun kau hampir jatuh dari pohon kemarin." Ucap Luhan yang membuat Kai menatap Luhan tajam.

"Jadi Noona yang memasang kemeja Baekhyun di atas pohon." Luhan sedikit meringis mendengar suara Kai yang berubah dingin. Matilah kau Luhan membuat Kai marah karena hampir berhasil mencelakai noona kesayangannya.

"Tidak tahu kau, noona, betapa aku sangat ketakutan melihat Xiumin Noona di atas pohon." Seru Kai kesal yang membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Ya! Bukan aku yang menggantung kemeja anak panti itu di atas pohon." Balas Luhan tak kalah kesal. Xiumin dan Kai langsung menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bingung. "Memangnya siapa, Lu?" tanya Xiumin yang mendapat anggukan dari Kai. "Iya siapa?"

Luhan berdecak kesal. "Anaknya Hackyeon Eomma. Lagipula mana mau aku manjat pohon tinggi seperti itu." Jawab Luhan yang membuat Xiumin menganggukan kepalanya. Sedangkan Kai sudah memikirkan sejuta penyerangan untuk seorang anak mami bernama Oh Sehun. Oke, Sehun kau tidak akan selamat besok. Pikir Kai dengan seringaian menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Sebuah mobil berwarna hijau berhenti di depan halte. Membuat Kai menyiritkan dahinya heran. Mobil siapa itu? Pikir namja tan menatap aneh mobil hijau di depannya yang sudah menurunkan kaca mobil bagian depan. Sedangkan Luhan sudah berjalan menuju mobil hijau itu di ikuti Xiumin di belakang Luhan.

"Annyeong Minseokkie," sapa Heechul riang setelah Luhan duduk manis di sampingnya. Xiumin hanya tersenyum kemudian membungkukan badannya. "Annyeong Ahjumma." Balas Xiumin dengan senyum manisnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu dan Sungmin?" tanya Heechul yang membuat Luhan terkekeh mengdengar nama eommanya Xiumin yang dengan lanar diucapkan Heechul di depan Xiumin.

"Baik-baik saja, ahjumma." Jawab Xiumin dengan senyum manisnya. "Bagus lah kalau begitu, aku senang mendengarnya." Balas Heechul cepat yang membuat Kai terdiam mencerna omongan Heechul. Tadi ahjumma itu ngomong apa? Pikir Kai dengan wajah bingungnya yang tampak bodoh. Sedangkan Xiumin dan Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar omongan Heechul. Mereka berdua sudah terbiasa mendengar omongan Heechul yang cepat.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa? Mau bareng?" tanya Heechul yang membuat Xiumin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah repot-repot, ahjumma. Aku pulang bersama Kai." Jawab Xiumin dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat Heechul mendesah kecewa. "Padahal aku ingin bertemu Sungmin. Ya sudah lah terserah kau saja, Minseokkie." Xiumin hanya mengangguk. "Kami pulang dulu ya."

"Annyeonghi ghaseyo. Tto mannayo (Selamat jalan. Sampai bertemu lagi), ahjumma, Luhan." Ucap Xiumin yang mendapat anggukan dari Heechul dan Luhan. "Kai, aku pulang duluan." Luhan sedikit berteriak karena Kai masih duduk di bangku halte. "Ne, jhosimhae (Ya, hati-hati)!" balas Kai sedikit berteriak juga. Kemudian kaca mobil bagian depan peerlahan tertutup bersamaan dengan mobil yang dikemudikan Heechul berjalan meninggalkan halte.

"Noona, kajja." Ajak Kai setelah mobil hijau itu sudah menjauh. Namja tan itu sudah duduk di atas motornya dan sedang memasang helm. Xiumin hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan mendekati motor _sport_ milik Kai. "Kajja." Xiumin menerima helm dari Kai setelah berdiri tepan di samping motor Kai. Kemudian yeoja manis itu menaiki motor Kai. sedetik kemudian, motor _sport_ merah milik Kai sudah menjauh dari halte dengan kecepatan –lumayan- sedang.

_~exo class~_

Kelas X-2 tampak terlihat sepi. Semua siswa sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga di lapangan _outdoor_. Tak berapa lama, Kyungsoo masuk ke kelas kemudian duduk di bangkunya. Wajah yeoja bermata bulat itu tampak kelelahan. Kaos olahraga yang yeoja itu gunakan juga tampak basah oleh keringat. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian mengambil handuk dari tas kecil berwarna hitam miliknya yang tergantung di samping mejanya.

Kyungsoo mengelap wajahnya yang basah dengan handuk yang dia ambil. Bersamaan dengan pintu yang dibuka dengan heboh oleh namja berkulit tan. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal melihat Kai yang sedang menutup pintu. Bisa tidak, sehari saja hidupnya tenang tanpa gangguan dari orang bodoh? Pikir Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Sedangkan Kai berjalan acuh ke belakang kelas. Kaos olahraga dan rambut Kai sudah basah kuyup oleh keringatnya.

"Noona, setelah ini pelajaran siapa?" tanya Kai yang sedang tiduran telentang dilantai. "Dinginnya." Lirih Kai memejamkan matanya. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya acuh kemudian menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja. Seketika kelas mejadi hening. Hanya terdengar deru nafas Kai dan Kyungsoo –mungkin- yang terartur.

Kai membuka kedua matanya karena merasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari Kyungsoo –dan juga kelas yang terlalu hening. "Noona," panggil Kai kembali menutup matanya. Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo," panggil Kai lagi yang sudah membuka matanya. Masih hening. Ada sedikit rasa khawatir juga dihati Kai. Kai beranjak dari lantai mendekati Kyungsoo. Astaga Kyungsoo lagi tidur. Pantas saja dipanggil dari tadi dia diam saja. Pikir Kai setelah berdiri di samping meja Kyungsoo.

Kai berlutut di samping meja Kyungsoo. Dagu namja tan itu diletakan di atas meja Kyungsoo, tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo yang tampak sedang tertidur. Kai menatap keseluruhan wajah Kyungsoo. Kemudian namja tan itu tersenyum manis. "Tenyata kau manis juga ya, Kyunggie." Bisik Kai masih menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang tertidur.

_~exo class~_

Chen baru saja keluar dari ruang guru yang terletak di lantai 1. Lorong lantai 1 terlihat sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang berlalu-lalang setelah selesai mengikuti kegiatan _club_ atau baru saja akan mengikuti kegiatan _club_. Kegiatan _club_ di lakukan setwlah pulang sekolah. pada saat sore hari hingga malam. Seoul Art International High School akan tutup pada pukul 8 malan tepat. Sekolah elit itu terdiri dari junior hingga senior _high school_. Gedungnya juga bersebelahan. Masing-masing gedung terdiri dari 7 lantai.

Chen berjalan ke arah tangga. Berniat menuju ke lantai 5, tempat _club vocal_. Sebentar lagi club vocal akan dimulai. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pasti sudah menunggu di atas. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyungsoo mengikuti _club vocal_, dan Chen tidak mau Kyungsoo terlambat karena menunggu dirinya.

Bruukk!

Seringaian menghiasi wajah pucat Sehun ketika berhasil menyenggol Chen, hingga namja tampan itu terjatuh dengan suara yang cukup keras. Chen memegang siku tangan kanannya yang terasa sangat sakit kemudian menatap wajah Sehun. "Kalau jalan itu yang benar." Desis Sehun tajam. Chen hanya diam memandang Sehun yang sedang melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Bukannya Sehun yang seharusnya jalan dengan benar? Bukannya Sehun yang menyenggolnya, hingga namja berkacamata itu jatuh dari anak tangga kedua? Kenapa Sehun malah menyalahkan dirinya? Pikir Chen menghela nafas pasrah. Kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Jheongmal mianhamnida, Sehun-ssi." Ucap Chen membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian kembali menaiki tangga menuju lantai 5. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tampak kesal.

"Apa-apan itu?" dengus Sehun kesal setelah Chen menghilang di tangga. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Padahal kan Sehun masih ingin melihat wajah kesakitan Chen dan berakhir mereka yang bertengkar. Sehun ingin sekali bertengkar dengan Chen dan akhirnya Chen dipanggil kepala sekolah. Dan, dan, Chen diskorsing atau beasiswa anak panti itu dicabut. Oh dunia ini sangan indah, Sehun. Pikir namja albino itu tersenyum seperti orang gila. Namun sedetik kemudian senyumnya luntur dan tergntikan dengan wajahnya yang kesal.

Selama ini, Sehun tidak pernah bertengkar atau adu mulut dengan Chen. Setelah Sehun mem_bully, _pasti berakhir dengan Chen yang meminta maaf, kemudian pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak seru! Seharusnya Chen membentaknya, kemudian mereka berdua bertengkar. Seharusnya seperti itu. Tapi kenyataanya tidak. Sebenarnya hatinya Chen itu terbuat dari apa sih? Kenapa dia tidak pernah marah saat Sehun atau member Exo mem_bully_nya?

_~exo class~_

Member Exo sedang berkumpul di kantin pagi ini. Mereka memilih meja yang dekat dengan pintu kantin. Namun, terlihat Kai yang tidak bersama dengan mereka. Hanya ada Kris, Luhan, Chanyeol, dan juga Sehun. Mereka berempat tampak sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Kecuali Chanyeol yang nampak sedang mengamati sebuah amplop berwarna pink di tangannya.

"Surat untuk siapa, Channie? Untuk yeoja yang kau taksir ya?" tanya Luhan yang melihat Chanyeol mengamati amplop di tangannya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dengan semangat. Membuat Kris mengangkat alisnya satu. "Siapa? Yang waktu itu kencan denganmu di kedai _ice cream_?" tanya Kris yang membuat Sehun yang sedang menikmati bubur menatap Kris dengan mata sipitnya. Begitu juga Chanyeol langsung menatap Kris dengan matanya yang hampir keluar.

"Kau melihat kami, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini terlihat bodoh. Kris hanya mengangguk malas sambil menguyah sarapannya. "Aku tidak melihat wajah yeoja itu, tapi aku melihat kalian berjalan bersama." Jawab Kris kembali menyuapkan sesendok sarapannya ke dalam mulutnya. Seketika Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lega. Untung mereka tidak tahu.

"Memangnya kenapa, Channie? Apa kami mengenal yeoja itu juga?" tanya Luhan yang membuat Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Dia yeoja yang pemalu." Sehun hanya membutar bola matanya malas. Hei, jelas-jelas kalian kenal. Yeoja itu yang sering member Exo _bully_. Seorang yeoja panti asuhan yang membuat Luhan marah. Apanya yang tidak dikenal?

"Kai kemana? Aku tidak melihatnya?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereks. Sehun kembali memutar bola matanya malas. Pasti Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan agar yang lain tidak menyakan lebih lanjut yeoja panti asuhan itu. Pikir Sehun kembali memasukan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kai menjemput Xiumin." Jawab Luhan yang membuat Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Namja pemilik senyum lebar itu sudah tahu masalah yang sedang dihadapi Kris dan Xiumin. Dasar Kris bodoh! Kalau dia sekarang sedang tidak jatuh cinta dengan Baekhyun, mungkin sekarang Chanyeol akan menjadikan Xiumin sebagai kekasihnya. Sayang sekali karena Baekhyun sudah mengisi ruang dihati namja tampan itu sekarang.

_~exo class~_

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi, menyebabkan pelajaran matematika di kelas X-2 harus berakhir. Shim Seonsaengnim segera meminta seluruh siswa menyerahkan tugasnya. Setelah tugas terkumpul dan meminta ketua kelas membawa ke ruangannya, Shim Seonsaengnim langsung meninggalkan kelas. Beberapa anak juga mulai meninggalkan kelas.

Seketika kelas berubah menjadi kapal pecah. Banyak peawat-pesawatan dari kertas yang terbang mengelilingi ruangan. Beberapa siswa juga bermain lempar-lemparan bola yang terbuat dari kertas. Bahkan lemparan dari Kai berhasil mengenai dahi Kyungsoo yang sedang membereskan laci mejanya. Membuat Kyungsoo memekik marah dan langsung melempar Kai menggunakan botol minum milik Sehun.

"Kyungsoo, aku tidak sengaja." Seru Kai kesal karena leparan dari Kyungsoo menhasil mengenai kepala Kai. dan itu rasanya sangat sakit. Mengingat botol minum milik Sehun terbuat dari plastik tebal tahan banting yang berat dan masih terisi seperempat air di dalamnya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum senang. "Rasakan!" balas Kyungsoo.

Tao hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang mentertawakan Kai. Siswa kelas X-2 sangat ajaib-ajaib. Pikir Tao kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Memasukan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam tas miliknya yang bergambar panda.

Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya ketika Kyungsoo dan Kai kembali adu mulut. Astaga! Bisa tidak mereka sehari saja tidak bertengkar seperti itu? Pikir Sehun menatap malas Kyungsoo yang kini kembali melempar Kai menggunakan spidol kelas. Sehun yakin pasti besok seonsaengnim akan mengomel karena spidol kelas menghilang. Kemudian pandangan namja itu beralih pada seorang yeoja yang Sehun kenal bernama Luna itu memasuki kelas dengan sebuah amplop berwarna pink di tangannya. Bukannya itu amplop yang dipegang Chanyeol tadi pagi saat di kantin?

Luna berjalan ke arah meja Baekhyun. Kemudian yeoja berambut panjang itu meletakan amplop berwarna pink di atas meja Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun yang semula sedang menutup tas sekolahnya menyiritkan dahinya bingung menatap Luna. "Itu untukmu." Ucap Luna seakan mengerti tatapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pahan. Tangan yeoja manis itu mengambil amplop pink itu. "Dari siapa?" tanya Baekhyun membolak-balikan amplop pink itu. Berharap ada sebuah nama pengirimnya tertulis di situ. "Mian, orang yang memberikan amplop itu tidak memperbolehkan aku memberitahukanmu." Jawa Luna dengan wajah menyesal. Yeoja bermbut panjang itu meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah mendengar Baekhyun mengucapkan 'terima kasih'.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di bangku miliknya. Tangan yeoja manis itu bergerak membuka amplop pink yang tadi diberikan teman sekelasnya. Kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dengan gambar pisang di tengahnya. Kertas itu beraroma pisang yang membuat Baekhyun kembali teringat pada Chanyeol.

Sehun terus mengamati Baekhyun yang kini sedang tersenyum manis setelah menbaca surat yang tadi diberikan teman sekelasnya. Sehun sangat yakin kalau surat itu dari Chanyeol. Jelas-jelas kertas surat itu hadiah dari Luhan saat Chanyeol ulang tahunnya kemarin. Mengapa Sehun bisa tahu? Karena Sehun yang mencari kertas surat itu. Sehun tahu kalau Chanyeol merupakan maniak buah pisang. Jika kalian ke kamarnya maka banyak sekali barang-barang berbentuk pisang milik namja dengan senyum lebar itu.

Sehun tersadar dari pikirannya ketika Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju tepat duduk Chen yang berada di depan meja guru. Sehun mendengus kesal karena tidak bisa mendengar omongan Baekhyun dan Chen, karena tempat duduknya dan Chen yang jauh dan juga suara berisik Kai dan Kyungsoo yang masih bertengkar. Bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo sedang mencekik leher Kai. di tengah-tengah mereka berdua terdapa Tao yang berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyugsoo dari leher Kai.

Sehun segera menyelempangkan tasnya ketika Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kelas. Sehun sangat penasaran dengan surat yang diberikan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Sehun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Baekhyun. Namja berwajah datar itu yakin kalau Baekhyun akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol setelah ini.

_~exo class~_

Baekhyun berjalan di jalan setapak menuju taman yang menyimpan kenangan orang tuanya. Taman yang mempertemukannya dengan Chanyeol pada saat yeoja imut itu sedang kesal dengan Chen dan Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang mereka akan bertemu lagi, setelah beberapa minggu tidak bertemu di sekolah. Padahal mereka hanya terpisah dengan kelas dan lantai saja, tapi kenapa selama beberapa minggu ini, Baekhyun tidak melihat Chanyeol?

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan. Mata yeoja imut itu melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Dari semenjak Baekhyun turun dari bus, yeoja imut itu merasa kalau seseorang mengikutinya. Bagaimana jika orang yang mengikutinya berniat jahat padanya? Tuhan, Baekhyun masih ingin bertemu teman-teman, dan juga Chanyeol. Pikir Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Akhirnya yeoja imut itu memantabkan dirinya untuk membalikkan tubuhnya. Melihat penjahat itu.

Kosong. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega ketika ia sudah membalikkan tubuhnya, ternyata tidak ada orang di belakangnya. Terima kasih Tuhan, ternyata Baekhyun masih bisa bertemu teman-teman dan juga Chanyeol. Pikir Baekhyun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan riang menuju taman.

Sehun menghela nafasnya lega saat berhasil bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar. Untung Baekhyun tidak mengetahuinya. Sehun mengikuti Baekhyun menggunakan motor _sport_ yang ia pinjam dari Kai. Saat Baekhyun berjalan di jalan setapak, Sehun memutuskan memarkirkan motor milik Kai di dekat jalan setapak, dan memutuskan mengikuti Baekhyun dengan berjaalan kaki. Berharap Baekhyun tidak berasa diikutin. Tapi kenyataannya tadi, Baekhyun berasa dan dirinya hampir saja ketahuan. Untung saja ada pohon besar di dekatnya. Jadi, namja berwajah datar itu bisa bersembunyi di balik pohon besar ini.

Sehun menyembulkan kepala perlahan untuk melihat Baekhyun yang mulai kembali berjalan dengan riang, menyusuri jalan setapak yang tidak di kenal Sehun. Dengan perlahan, namja berwajah datar itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Sehun kembali membuntuti Baekhyun dengan sangat hati-hati. Dan Baekhyun tidak merasa kalau Sehun sedang membuntutinya hingga yeoja itu sampai di taman. Tempat yeoja itu bertemu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk itu. Membuat Sehun langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri. Dari tempat persembunyiannya, Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas, seorang namja tinggi sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Kalau dilihat dari postur badannya, Sehun sangat yakin kalau namja tinggi itu adalah Chanyeol. Untuk apa Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun bertemu di taman ini? Apa Chanyeol ingin mengajak anak panti asuhan itu kencan?

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika mata sipitnya melihat punggung namja tinggi yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya. Baekhyun kembali menghembukan nafasnya. Yeoja imut itu sudah memantabkan hatinya untuk berjalan mendekati namja itu. Akhirnya Baekhyun berjalan mendekati namja tinggi itu yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Namja itu terlihat sedang mengamati bunga mawar putih miliknya.

"Chanyeol," suara yeoja yang sangat dirindukan dan ditunggunya membuat namja tinggi bernama Chanyeol itu menoleh, dan mendapati seorang yoeja bertubuh mungil sedang menundukan kepalanya. Seulas senyum langsung menghiasi wajah tampan Chanyeol. Yeoja yang sangat ia rindukan beberapa minggu ini, sekarang berada di depannya. Ingin sekali Chanyeol memeluk yeoja di depannya yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Tapi, namja itu langsung mengurungkan niatnya, ketika mengingat bahwa yeoja di depannya bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang anak panti asuhan yang mendapat beasiswa, dan juga selalu di_bully_ teman-teman _genk_nya.

"Kenapa memintaku menemuimu di sini?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini sudah mulai berani menatap wajah Chanyeol. Seketika pipi _chubby_ yeoja itu bersemu merah ketika manik matanya langsung bertemu dengan manik mata milik Chanyeol yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Entah kenapa, wajah Chanyeol terlihat lebih tampan dari terakhir kali dia bertemu dengannya

Sementara Chanyeol hanya dapat tersenyum melihat pipi Baekhyun yang merona. Baekhyun tampat terlihat lebih manis dan menggemaskan sekarang. Chanyeol benar-benar merindukan Baekhyun sekarang. Selama beberapa minggu dia tidak melihat Baekhyun –dari dekat, membuatnya benar-benar tersiksa.

Chanyeol langsung medekati wajah Baekhyun dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir manis milik Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya dapat membulatkan matanya kaget. Tak berapa lama, Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol yang menutup matanya. Menikmati lumatan dibibirnya.

Sehun hanya dapat melongo melihat pemandangat di depannya. "Chanyeol mencium bibir anak panti itu?" lirih Sehun menatap mereka tidak percaya. Astaga, apakah mereka sudah menjadi kekasih? Kenapa Chanyeol berani sekali mencium anak panti itu di temapan umum. Yah walaupun taman ini –sangat- sepi. Tapi, tempat saja taman ini kan tempat umum. Kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana? Beruntung hanya dirinya yang melihat. Kalau Kris? Bisa saja Baekhyun lebih parah di_bully_nya sama naga jangkung itu.

Setelah puas melongo, Sehun langsung mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku jasnya. Namja berwajah datar itu langsung mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berciuman, setelah membuakan aplikasi kamera. Seringaian langsung terpasang di wajah datar Sehun, setelah namja itu berhasil memotret pemandangan di depannya. _Well_, kenyataanya sekarang Sehun lebih jahat daripada Kris, _leader_ Exo yang terkenal kejam.

T.B.C

* * *

Tuh Taonya udah beneran keluar.. di chap ini juga ada chanbaek momentnya.. untuk chenmin moment chacha lagi buat, kemungkinan chap depan ada.. maaf ya di sini chacha buat si sehun jadi jahat banget sama si baekhyun.. si luhan juga jahat banget.. dan juga ngebuat lay bener" tersiksa.. aduh maaf banget ya ntar juga mereka baikan kok..

Maaf yang chap kemaren pada bingung bacanya karena kagak ada tanda pemisahnya. Sebenernya chacha udh buat tanda pemisahnya tu bintang bintang gitu.. pas mau di post biasanya chacha ganti itu bintang bintang sma tanda pembatas tulisan gitu. Nah chap yang kemaren itu chacha lupa ganti tu bintang bintang. Chacha buru-buru langsung pos tanpa di liat dulu. Soalnya sodara chacha lagi dating jadi chacha ga boleh lama lama di kamar musti nemenin mereka..

Waktunya balas review~

_**XoUnicornXing:**__ iya peluk aja lay eomma tenang aja suhonya udh di amannin kok.. maaf ya kalau tao baru muncul.. makasih nae chingu.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**Karuhi Hatsune:**__ ga papa.. chacha juga suka review di chap terakhir gitu kok.. Kris, Luhan, Xiumin, kelas XI seangkatan sama suho dan chanyeol. Kelas mereka juga sebelahan. Ne cheonma. Ini udh lanjut.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH:**__ iya udh pada dating tu.. chacha seneng deh kalo kamunya seneng..tau tuh kris emang jahat kerangkeng aja krisnya.. peluk aja lay nya tenang aja suhonya udh aku simpen di lemari.. bukan di cuekin aja tu dua maknae bakalan kena jambak sama si kyunggie.. kai aja udh dijambak sama kyungsoo.. Ini udh lanjut.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**Cho Rai Sa:**__ aduh maaf ya kalau kamunya jadi pusing.. makasih atas sarannya.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**hatakehanahungry:**__ masukin aja chacha sangat ikhlas kok.. tenang aja xiumin ga bakal jadi orang jahat. Xiumin bakal selalu jadi orag yang sangat baik.. Ini udh lanjut.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**sulaynism:**__ tenang aja lay pasti selalu dibelain suho kok.. sulay moment lagi dalam proses ya.. maaf chap kemaren chacha lupa ganti sibintang bintangnya.. chap ini udh ada kok pembatasnya.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**setyoningt:**__ udh ada kok tapi maaf kalo belom banyak.. chap depan ada kaisoo moment juga.. penguhajatan apaan ya? gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**Guest:**__ makasih banyak.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**risna: **__sepertinyaa.. tau tuh krisnya nyebelin jadinya mereka berantem deh.. ini udh lanjut kok.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**aSdfgh:**__ aduh maaf ya.. taonya ngilang mulu sih pas disuruh muncul.. ngumpet mulu di lemari chacha hehe :D abaikan-_- bingung aja mau nempatin tao dimana.. dia kan murid pindahan jadi harus ada tempat yang pas buat tao dan juga taoris.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**risna:**__ tau tuh Kris emang nyebelin ngebuat xiu patah hati.. semoga ya kita liat kedepannya aja.. ini udh lanjut kok chingu.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**Sehunah:**__ ini udh lanjut chingu.. hunhan? Lagi mojok tu berduaan di kamar.. tunggu ya chacha lagi cari inpirasi buat moment mereka di tunggu aja.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

_**ByunBaekkie:**__ kan namanya juga anak sekolahan pasti ada pembullyannya.. tau tu padahal dalam hati mereka berdua saling menyayangi.. ini udh lanjut.. gomawo udh review.. review lagi ya :D_

Makasih yang udh mau review … jangan bosen bosen review ya chingu…

Pai pai ~


End file.
